KEN THE HEDGEHOG: Return to XIII
by X-TheAmazingKeybladeDuelist-X
Summary: (Sequel to KTH: Verses XIII and is own timeline.) After the actions of which the Fal'Cie Paragon committed, the world is soon to fall to its doom within a short time. With the fall of the world causing despair within the ones he loves. Within the last three days, a hero is to bring those who suffer into the new world and save them one last time as gods warrior: Ken the Hedgehog.
1. The End is Nigh

_**(This is a direct sequel to KEN THE HEDGEHOG: Versus XIII, and this WILL be a crossover between Final Fantasy XIII and my own oc. I also own none of the characters except for my own. So if you don't like it, then don't read it. You HAVE been warned.)**_

 _ **Station Square - Time: 12:14 PM**_ _  
_ _ **April 4, 3543**_

"Are you sure you're alright Ken?" Someone asked, with the one with the said name, a Brown hedgehog with a Grey arrow-like marking on the top quill, having smaller quills under his normal ones, Dark Blue eyes, Black glasses, a Brown and Grey shirt, a Black one armed backpack with a Red circle on the top piece, Blue scarf with a Silver necklace, sports tape on both ankles and forearms, Black pants with his Grey arrow symbol on it along with chains, Black and Grey shoes, a ring through his ear, and had White gloves with the palms being Black and wearing a Gold ring on his middle finger. He looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess it's just something in my head is all." He said with a smile and nodded. "Anyway, let's get a move on. Our party can't start without us." They nodded with a smile and walked off, plus with Ken, but not before looking at the sky. _"...I don't know who you are in my mind...Or do I know if we met...But know that...I never forgot...Nor will I forget ever..."_ He looked back at the group to see them waving toward him, making him smile and begun to catch up until he suddenly stopped to see something happening before them; The sky was starting to get darker and take the color of a Sinister Blue.

By all of this happening, they all looked around. "W-What's happening?" Edge, a Red cat that wore Black and Grey clothing, asked in worry, then looked at Gemstone, a Green hedgehog that wore a Grey T-shirt, Black skirt, boots, and gloves. "G-Gemmy? I'm scared...What's happening?"

"I...I don't know..." She looks at Yune, a Grey hedgehog with Green eyes, wore a Black hoodie, Khaki jeans, and boots. Not only was she their friend, but also the Brown hero's twin sister. "W-What's even going on?"

"Both times and histories have intersected...Creating something that is not meant to exist. And all of Chaos, Darkness, and Time has come together." A voice called, making everyone look to see the source of it; A sixteen year old human girl with Dark Blue hair, Green eyes, a headdress with a veil, and wears a White shirt and skirt, multiple bracelets, and Yellow boots. "Both are always to be split apart to prevent a paradox and destruction...It has split many times caused it to be stretched thinner and thinner. However, due to your riddance of Paragon, it was the final action to cause this."

Hearing that name confused the Hazel one. "Paragon? Who's he? I don't know what you're talking about!"

He was given his answer by a sudden pain in his head, causing him to fall over along with everyone else. "When history changes, it created alternate routes. Because of it coming together, it clashes with all changed timelines, all memories of those events return and become one with time...Which is something to never happen."

He just screamed in pain until something appeared into his brain; All of the events that occurred throughout the entire adventure. Paragon, entering Fabula Nova, and even meeting two people along the way; Oerba Dia Vanille and Oerba Yun Fang. He remembered everything now, memories that wasn't suppose to exist into his mind after the timeline change. "I...I don't understand! I thought it was over! I thought EVERYTHING was over!"

All the small cat could do was shake his head. "I-I was going to kill Ken?! B-But how can I?!"

"All worlds and universes have now together...Including the Crystsallis...This will soon destroy this world. All souls that was meant to age will end soon, along with those that were dead returning, and the times of all timelines crossing over."

Stone, a Light Grey Hedgehog with the same colored eyes, wearing a Black full-body armor with his gauntlets installed looked at her. "Just...Who are you exactly?"

She looks down sadly while fading away into Darkness. "I am one that is not suppose to exist in this time, like you are after the battles of Paragon. Except...I'm not suppose to know of the legends of the Brown hedgehog that saved their lives...I...Am just a shadow of the past that was not meant to exist. We will meet again soon...Brown hedgehog."

She fades away, leaving them. "Hey! Wait!" The older former L'Cie ran over to where she stood, but was too late to stop her, then looked at his hands. "What...What did I do? What did...We do?"

"So...This is what it looks like...The end of the world." Yune states. "Something...Something that wasn't suppose to happen caused this."

He grips his fists. "Paragon...I bet he wanted this...Didn't he? Summon Busiris so we can stop it and rid of him...So that he can cause the final hit on everything..." He shakes his head, with his quills swinging around at the same time. "You wanted this...Didn't you?" Dark Blue Rips from within the sky then started to form, with spirits of darkness then leaking out along with the darkest of souls and large Purple golems, lizards, worms, and bat-like beings that resembling the ones that Mephilies created. "Is...That them?"

By seeing them, the Grey hedgehog quickly activated his gauntlets, creating Purple energy blades. "Now is not the time to be saddened by the actions of the past! We must quickly fight back!" He rushed toward one of the beasts that appeared, cutting and slashing many of them. "Son of Hamon! Fight back if you wish to survive this! Because if you die along with everyone else, your adventures and fights up until now will mean nothing!"

All the hedgehog could do was just stare at the sky and listened to what his friend had said, giving him enough will to take out the chains from his pants. _"He's right...I won't make everything be for nothing now! Especially with..."_ He looks at Gemstone. "Gem, get Ariel and both her and Edge somewhere safe! Me, Yune, and Stone will take care of them until you come back!"

"Right!" She grabs the small ones hand. "Come on! Let's get to her!"

Before he could even move, he looks at the Dark Chocolate furred hero. "Ken? Is...Did I really try to-"

All he did as a response was look back at him with a small smile, then padded his head. "...I'll see you later. I'll be fine, and nobody will leave you...Not again." He rubs it a bit and then looks at her. "Now go!" She nods and runs off, with Edge just accepting it. Feeling relieved that they'll be ok, he walks next to his twin and friend. "Let's do this!"

"Right!" He says back.

"Yeah!"

At that moment, they all quickly split towards different directions, attacking what they could within a certain group of the monsters. With Ken, he did quick Homing Attacks toward the bat-like creatures to knock them out, landed on the ground to skid under the lizards and dashed through through their chests, splitting them in half before the ones he attacked turned into darkness. However, unknown to him, multiple worms then rose up from the ground and sent him into the air along with any of the debris and parts of the buildings nearby. Reacting quickly, he saw one of the destroyed poles that helped support it, grabbed it, and quickly twirled it over his head before slamming it down onto one of them, destroying it, then swung it around to destroy more.

Upon completing this, he smiled a bit at his weapon. "Gotta thank Fang for giving me an idea of doing this!" All that was left was the golem, with him looking at it with a small smirk, but it quickly faded away by it doing that shocked him; It started creating a large ball of clustered pieces of remains, then it threw it at the running Ariel, an old Red fox that was starting to Grey, Gemstone, and Edge. Doing this put his mind into nothing but flashbacks, remembering on how the three of them died due to what Paragon planned with Titan. _"No...No! Not AGAIN!"_ Using as much of his speed as possible, he quickly ran to them as fast as he could and pushed them out of the way, taking their place.

"NO!" The Green Mobian yelled loudly.

Hearing her made both of the Grey hedgehogs stop to look what was going on, shocking them. "KEN!/SON OF HAMON!"

All he could was just stare at the object that was heading near him, scared, but somewhat glad. Instead of them dying, he was the one to take the hit, knowing they wouldn't get hurt. But just before he got hit, his right forearm started glowing in a bright color.

* * *

 _His eyes shot wide, looking around to see he was in some sort area filled with nothing but Black. "Where...Where am I?" He only wondered on where he went, but his attention was caught onto three orbs of light floating by him that consisted of Dark Blue, Yellow, and Red, each one of them, for some reason, felt special. "What...Are these things?"_

 _"Welcome to the world between life and death, my child." A female voice said, revealing to be the Yellow one._

 _"A world between...Then, am I dead?"_

 _"No, far from it. You have been called upon...By the gods themselves. I am Etro, the goddess of death."_

 _"I am Lindzei...The Cocoon Fal'Cie god." The other one, a male, said._

 _"And I am...Pulse, the true Pulse Fal'Cie."_

 _Those two names hit him greatly. "Pulse and...Cocoon..." His eyes widened. "I know you two now...You created the Fal'Cie, especially the Sanctum, the ones who created Paragon. And Etro...I remember you from a tour I took when I first arrived in Nova...You're a... Goddess of Death."_

 _"Yes, that is correct young one. You truly are smart." The Cocoon god, the Blue Orb, says. "But...It appears that as of now that due to him, the times have now fallen into each other, becoming a world that was not meant to exist. Though...I am sure the girl you have encountered, Yuel, has told you of this?"_

 _"That was her name?"_

 _"Yes, a girl given by the powers of Etro to find the chosen warrior that stopped her lost other; Busiris, the one who was banished and chained by Bhunivelze, the God of Light." The Pulse lord, the Red Orb, states. "Though now, due to this fall, her purpose to tell you of this has now been fulfilled. We have found the one who might be capable of saving those who will suffer."_

 _This made him worried. "Those who will suffer? What do you mean by that?"_

 _"Time has finally stopped for all worlds, and the day of no aging has yet to begin." The Goddess of Death explained. "When it happens, age will no longer exist and all of those who were suppose to die or to be shackled by their eternal chains will come back from their resting place that is Darkness; Including enemies you've once defeated."_

 _He knew what she meant by that; Enemies like Paragon, Mephilies the Dark, and more importantly, Xiran. "But...What is it you want me to do then? There's gotta be a reason I'm here."_

 _"Indeed you are right young Mobian, for I believe we may believe you are the one to set this wrong right. Rest within the place where your adventure started, and only then will you know of what your role is."_

 _At that moment, his right forearm glowed brightly, creating a brand on it._

* * *

His eyes quickly shot out and looked at his glowing forearm, and by pure instinct, he aims it toward the large ball. "RUINGA!" He throws a ball of Black energy in a White outline towards it, destroying it and sending him backwards hurt, but also alive.

"Are you alright?!" A voice asked, with him looking to see it was Gemstone's.

He nods. "Yeah, I'm...I'm fine." He slowly looks at what was glowing, seeing it was under his sports tape. So, he removes enough of it to see what was under it; A Black circular marking that held multiple spikes coming out. He wasn't sure on what it was, but one thing was for sure: This wasn't the mark of a L'Cie, far from it. "What...Is this?"

"The symbol of the gods...Something only to be given when chosen by them..." Stone explains to them, given a few looks of confusion. "I was put into the world of Fabula Nova Chrystallis for ten years and four months...I know of everything in this newly made world. They are chosen for a reason, and when they were, they were taken to see them in any way or form." He looks at the Brown furred hero. "Son of Hamon, tell me this; Have you seen them?"

"Yeah, I did. They told me to rest where my adventure started."

"When it started?" Yune asked, then started thinking. "Alright, but what did they mean by that?"

It was a good question. What DID they mean by that? 'Rest within the place where your adventure started.', they said. Ken had to think back on all he did through his life. He first had to deal with Xiran, which was the beginning. At that moment, he knew on where it could be. "...I have an idea on where it could be. Get Edge and Ariel and bring them with us. We have to be together for this."

* * *

 _ **Time: 1:52 PM**_

The six of them walked towards the outskirts of Station Square, having to leave the city in its inevitable destruction since nothing could stop it, and walked toward a certain part of the area; An old area in which seemed like it belonged to a clan, the twins old hedgehog clan.

By seeing this, the Grey twin looked at him. "Is this our..." She looks at her brother. "Do you think this place might-"

"Yeah...That's what I think anyway." He responds, then looks at his 'family'. "Let's go."

They nod and start walking toward the ruins of the old clan villiage, entering to see all of the old blood that is still stained to the ground, the decayed bodies, and destroyed buildings that was left for twenty years. While Ariel covered the young Edge's eyes, even though he saw and been through more than he should have, the Grey hedgehog looked at everything. "This...This is the carnage Xiran created long ago, and where it all started with the rise of his empire. But...Where can the answers be within this very place?"

"I don't know...I real-" At that moment, his forearm then started glowing, with something within the distance making a sound; A part of the ground started opening, revealing a passage way. "What...What just..."

"The gods gift has made this passage reveal itself. Could they...Have made this long before the clan was created?"

They didn't answer at all since they all didn't have one for it, so they all stayed silent and walked down this new passageway filled that was nothing but dark. Though each and every step down they went, a torch of either Red, Yellow, Green, White, Blue, Cyan, or Purple appeared to light up the way. After what seemed like forever, they finally made it to the final floor, with all seven colored torches appearing to reveal what was in it; A small room that was filled with crystals, and a pedestal in front of a throne made of the same material, with seven spiked shards coming out of the top.

The six just stared at what was in front of them in awe. "This is...Amazing. How can something like this be down here?" Gemstone wondered and started toward the crystal seat, but she was stopped by a light from the seven spiked pieces of the throne, creating a bright screen that revealed what appeared to be information to them. "W-What is this?"

Ken then started looking through it. "It's...A story, a story when something like this ever happens...So, all of this was meant to happen sooner or later." He begins reading it out loud, with it saying what he says as of now. "Chaos, energy that was built within seven jewels, with it having its prime source; A emerald that masters all." They all knew what it meant; The Master Emerald. "Time, the very thing that holds both age and timelines as one, and holds all worlds together, the timestream is what holds time together. Darkness, the energy that lives in all beings through sadness, hatred, and power. Through these emotions is when true chaos forms. These three properties combine into one, being one in the same. Furthermore, when time is shattered, space will come along with it, creating the worlds inevitable doom. And when doom arises, so does the Warrior of the God to heed the ones that chose thou's call. Only thee can bring salvation and bring those to be trapped into the three properties their true paradise; Bhunivelze."

"Bhunivelze; The real god." Stone states. "He is the one that created Etro, Lendzei, and Pulse by sacrificing his time of awakening. Each one of them was given a role." They all started listening. "Etro was given to power to not only bring those who died to their haven, but if their will is strong, they can also be reincarnated for the good or better. While the God of Death, both Pulse and Lendzei used her blood to give life to all of those in the universe, including us. However, since they both held separate powers, one must make an opposing power to counter another; The Sanctum and Pulse L'Cie and Fal'Cie. Creation of life was their common goal." He nods to him. "Please, continue."

He continues reading. "Only the truest power of not only the seven Chaos, but the one chosen by the gods must be used to combine the three together and revive Bhunivelze from his eternal sleep, so that he can create this new world. The Warrior of the Gods must be put in an eternal sleep until the last few end of days, so only then can those who have lost hope can have it regained for the New World."

"The Warrior of the Gods?" Yune asked. "Who could that even be-" She quickly remembered what the Light Grey Mobian said he had before; The Symbol of the Gods. At that moment, she looks at her Brown twins forearm. "I think...You're him."

He looks down at his arm, observing it. "Yeah, seems like I'm needed again...Just for one more adventure." He stared at the throne with pained but small smile right before looking back at them. "Then...I guess I'll be seeing you guys soon."

"Y-You're going along with it?" The Emerald named hedgehog asked in horror.

"I have to. I mean...Think of all of those that will be killed if I don't do anything." He smiles and starts taking out the Chaos Emeralds, with them getting on the tips one at a time. "Take care of yourselves, alright?"

She gets a bit sad but nods. "Alright...I'll see you later." She walks out so she was wait for everyone else.

At that moment, he looks at his twin and the small cat. "Yune, Edge, I'm counting on you guys to look after Ariel...And I hope she does the same."

"So...You're going along with this, huh?" She asked, given a nod just before she hugged him tightly. "Please take care of yourself..."

"Funny...I should be telling YOU that." He hugs back and breaks it off. "Go, get out of here"

The last two females nod and was about to take Edge out of the area, but he just stared in worry. "Ken?" He looks back at him. "Um...About what happened...I...Um..."

"...C'mon Edge, don't worry about it. I'll see you later, ok?" He says to him, given a slight nod before they left, leaving Stone with him. "Stone, I'm counting on you to protect them...My sister especially. She's my only real family left."

"Of course, Son of Hamon. I will not fail you." He says, with the two nodding. "I will see you when you arrive on the final days."

"Same here. Now...Go."

He quickly follows them, leaving Ken to be alone in the small room. He sighs a bit while the seven jewels then stick to their places, with him then sitting down on the throne and placing the shards nearby, creating the Master Emerald. They all glowed brightly in pure light to create something made out of pure crystal at first before turning into pure steel; A sword with a Black guard and handle that held what appeared to be a Brown Emerald on it. He slowly grabs it and stabs it into the ground while keeping his grip on it.

Knowing he committed to it, he smiled. _"If the worlds are really becoming one...Then would that mean...I get to see 'her' again?"_ He smiles by the thought of it. _"I can only hope that's the best part of this. So...Just wait for me."_

At that moment, his entire body then turned into crystal, entering into his eternal slumber while more of the world started to be overcome with Darkness and Blue lightning. Not only to have time pass, but to become something more. A Warrior of the Gods that's needed to save those in the dying world. But by entering this stasis, he knew one thing; This adventure is his very last one.

 _ **X-KEN THE HEDGEHOG: Return to XIII-X**_


	2. Warrior of the Gods: Ken the Hedgehog

_**X~Station Square Castle~X  
100 Years Later  
**_ _ **Time: 12:57  
**_ _ **Time Until the End of the World: 71h & 3m**_

The night within the old city that's lived for a decade was filled with lights from all angles within a large castle wall, along with much larger buildings and statues. From all of the large buildings to also a certain club nearby that had loud music bursting out and people also dancing. There were multiple ones like this one, but it was one that stuck out of of all of them. All of those that were't inside of the club were walking with their loved ones. On top of the biggest tower was a Brown-furred Mobian, a hedgehog to be specific, with wilder fur to the point where it was now bangs, quills under his normal ones, a Grey arrow-like streak on the top one, Black glasses, Dark Blue eyes, a Ring on one ear while the other one was partially destroyed, and wore a Brown shirt with long Grey sleeves, Black pants and shoes with a White 'x' on it, Black arms to hold the sword on his back that holds a Red circle in the middle, a Dark Blue cape that's ripped up, rusting Silver necklace, White gloves with Black palms, and Silver gauntlet-like fingers on his left hand.

He stares at the site he was in until a voice started near his ear. "Ken, you know what to do, right?" He asks.

In response to it, he nods. "Yeah...I do. The time has finally come where I arrive to become what I was made into...With the last seventy-two hours left in the world." He stares at the building that was filled with partying in the and jumped off of where he was to get there.

 _ **Time: 1:32  
**_ _ **Time Until the End of the World: 70h & 28m**_

The people in it were multiple kinds, ranging from Mobians to Humans, and they all had the time of their life in it. The inside was multi-floored, at least five, and on the top one was one that was unique; Edge, who a teenager again, wore a Black robe, pants, boots, gloves, and Grey undershirt while an old Crimson fox stood next to the same colored cat; Ariel, who was wearing White robes and looked a bit sick. He walks over to her and gives her a drink within a wine glass.

The old fox stared at all of the people dancing and accepted it until she started coughing harshly, catching his attention. "Aunt Ariel!" He came to her so he could support her.

"N-No...I'm fine sweetie...Just a bit sick." She just said to him.

"It's more than just a sickness and you know it..."

She just ignored him and slowly stood back up, making the teenager worried for her. Meanwhile, within the crowd, the Brown hedgehog walked through it and tried blending into the crowd. He just looked around until he put his finger near an Bluetooth. "So...This is where is right now, huh?"

 _"Yeah, seems like it."_ The voice says again. _"Never thought someone like him would be in a place like this."_

"He's probably doing it to keep Ariel happy. But you'd be surprised on what he could do back then...Becoming a L'Cie and Cie'th and everything..." He grips his fists tightly. "And now here he is back in the same position, but in something more major than before." He crosses his arms. "I need to settle this before it gets worse."

"Then don't wait. We can't let him be this way."

He nods and looks up to see his old friend just before he could walk towards one of the stair cases that led to him while trying to get past the crowd but a certain Human woman that seemed drunk after having too many alcoholic beverages got in his way and bumped into him, not phasing him. What it did however, was catch her attention and looked over to him to see him, then smiled. "Hey little guy...W-Wanna dance and leav-Leave our problems behind and leave this place after?" She asked in a slurred voice.

"Sorry, I'm sure you're a nice girl and all, but I'm busy." He was about to pass her, but she still got in his way.

"Aww, w-what's wrong Hedgy? Don't like what you see?" He begun to feel a bit uncomfortable being near her, especially when she grabbed his hand and put it on her breasts. "Does this change your mind?"

He then grips a part of her shirt and did something she didn't expect; He let go, yanked his hand back, and suddenly chopped her neck, shocking her and everyone else around before she fell down. "Sorry, but it's complicated between me and someone at the moment."

By him doing this very action, just about everyone who witnessed it begun to run away. While this was happening, the cat just stared in anger. "He's here...Just as I thought." He grips his fists tightly while his left hand was covered in electricity. "Aunt Ariel...Stay here. I'll deal with this." She wanted to say something, but she didn't have the bravery to, even after he jumped down and landed on the ground, leaving cracks on the ground. "Hey Ken!"

He stops doing what he's doing and turns with his sword pointed at him. "Edge...It's been a while. A hundred years, right?"

"You know what I'm after...Right? A cure, remember?"

"For Ariel? Yeah...I know. But I'm not about to let you go any further than you already are."

By hearing that, it angered Edge. "So...You'd rather watch your own FAMILY die in front of you than even help find a cure?! What then? Are you just going to let her die just to 'save us' like those gods named Etro, Bhunivelze, Lindzei, or even that corrupt one named Pulse of all people said?! Just do that like some sort of tool or something?!"

"...I'm doing this to make sure everyone that remains in this world isn't dead. The world's ending Edge...You'd rather fight me and not live in the next world than just obsess over this? You'll never-"

"What is it YOU know about me now?! Or about what I want!? I WILL save Ariel and keep her alive, with or without you, and find a cure!" He screams in anger and charges toward his former older brother with Thunder formed, with the Brown hedgehog then clashing it with a Galestrike in his sword, making the two elements clash while a large flash of the two elements started overcoming the entire area, sending chairs and tables back. But the attack was strong enough to send them backwards, with Ken then jumping backwards to have his feet landing on a chair and slams the back of it down, making him skid to a halt. But the Red-furred L'Cie did the same, holding the lightning in his hands. "Don't...Get in...My WAY!"

"Someone's gotta." He says back, with his younger friend then grabbing onto a lance from one of the decorated knights on the wall and quickly twirls it in preparation. "Nothing's going to convince you otherwise, huh?" Instead of responding, he flashes into an aura of Yellow and electricity, having the Warrior of the Gods quickly burst into Dark Brown with wind around him, then the two quickly ran toward each other at a fast speed, countering each and every attack they did onto each other while ricocheting off the walls at fast speeds. Each and every slash they pulled off just counters and sends them back onto the wall, only for them to jump off to do the same again. On the final attack, both of their weapons sparked due to the heat created by the tension. "Edge, you're making the biggest mistake."

He shakes his head. "What? Finding a cure to make sure my own aunt stays alive? I'm not stopping. And nothing will stop me! EVEN YOU!" In that instant, he quickly twirls it and knocks the blade within his hands back, then suddenly forms Thunder in his hand once again and shoots it at his chest, sending him back into one of the tables that was knocked over, with his blade then landing next to him near his head. After being knocked down, the Mobian cat slowly walks over to him while gripping his left hand in pain while darkness leaked out. "D-Don't you get it? I'm running out of time! Do you have any idea on what I had to do to have the power to find a freaking cure? I had to make a deal with the freaking devil himself!" He takes off his right glove to reveal something on his hand, a Pulse L'Cie brand with its eye fully opened and on its thirtieth stage while his fist slowly begun to become slightly Purple crystals. "I'm close to being a Cie'th, and the only thing getting in the way of me and that cure...Is you!" He points the lands towards the Brown hedgehog. "Time for that to change...For good."

"Edge! Stop th-" Ariel tries to yell out while running to him, but then started coughing heavily while falling onto the ground.

This instantly caught his attention and looks at her with wide eyes. "Aunt Ariel!" He looks back at him, grinds his teeth and throws his the weapon he wields away and runs to her in support while angry. "I thought I TOLD YOU to STAY!" He says this with a cold and rough tone without him even noticing, having her looks at him with wide eyes while he stares back with anger filled ones, making her look down sadly and weakly. He grips onto her and helps her up, with him looking at him. "Understand this Ken. NOTHING will prevent me from saving Ariel! Not you, not the gods, not people like Xiran, Paragon, of Mephiles, not ANYONE!" He shoots Thunder at the ground, causing smoke to come out to give them enough time to flee.

While it started to clear up, the Brown hero slowly started to get up and look around before looking down a bit.

 _"Edge...You were the youngest one in our group, no...More than that. You were a part of the family. You've been through more than what a eight to nine year old should never go through. The slavery from Xiran, the loneliness you faced with Paragon as a L'Cie, and now the burden you have to face to find a cure for Ariel in exchange for returning to what you once were before the timeline went haywire. The little cat I once knew that was filled with happiness and light, now turning into a man filled with nothing but anger and in a dark mentality. I wish to know, Edge...Could even someone as bright and happy as you turn into what you were once again? I failed to save you the last time. But this time...History won't repeat."_

He grips his fists tightly in anger, feeling sadness within him, but knew he had to brush it off. "Do you know where Edge is now?" He asks while putting his finger on the ear device.

 _"No, I don't. It's strange. It's like he's wiped off the face of the planet to quickly. Maybe he's able to hide any leaking Darkness from within that stage thirteen brand of his. I dunno, but it looks like there's not much you can do from here. Head on back. We've got other places to be."_

He sighs a bit and looks around the area he's in before taking the stabbed sword out. "Alright...I'll meet you at the hideout."

From that moment, he walks out while the teenage cat watching from above while holding the old fox near him. "...Nothing will...Stop me..."

* * *

 _ **Time: 1:51  
**_ _ **Time Until the End of the World: 70h & 9m**_

Upon existing the club, seeing multiple people gone compared to how it was before, then takes out a small mechanical device from his pocket and presses a button on it. "I'm ready to return back."

"Alright. Hang on!" With that said, he suddenly flashes into a bright light, leaving the castle he's in

* * *

 _ **?**_

By him disappearing, he suddenly appears into a whole new area that's different from the town, and literally. Where he teleported into was a large home that was on the outside of space that was also showing off all of the stars and the main planet that holds multiple fragments of other worlds that takes its place of Earth, which was filled with Darkness and had bits of it cracking. And if took the place of the once beautiful Blue and Green planet, then it meant that he was on the moon. However, he wasn't a alone here. With him, working and looking through a screen near one of the windows was a Light Blue Echidna wearing a Grey shirt, and Black tribial clothing on him; Comet.

Upon him appearing, he looks over to the Brown one with a smile. "Nice to see ya back here. Good to know it works." The Hedgehog warrior nods with the same facial expression, but it slowly disappears while keeping himself in his thoughts, remembering on when he woke up.

* * *

 _On the crystal throne, Ken still sat there in his stasis, awaiting for the time he must awake to do the duties he must fulfill. Suddenly, the crystal casing of his started to crack and dissolve, revealing parts of himself slowly until he came out of it with almost no clothes on and fell onto the floor, now looking much different than before and showed it with his bangs. He was still sleeping when he fell, but slowly woke up and groaned a bit._

 _While doing so, he looks up to see his old best friend there with his new clothes in arms. Though seeing him, even though he's now alive, shocked him. "C-Comet..."_

 _He just smirks and hand the clothing over. "Come on...Time to get up. Only seventy-two hours remain of this world."_

* * *

After remembering the memories, he looks up with his smile back. "I'm guessing everything is going alright here?"

"All depends on what your definition of alright is." He says back, looking over to the planet, with him doing the same. "You see all of that crap that's around the planet? That's all of the energies that once made the world consuming it. Because of everything becoming one thanks to the time stretching so thin with what that guy Paragon is doing, the world is starting to become destroyed more and more. Though...I'm guessing you already know on what you have to do since the gods chose ya, right?"

He shakes his head. "I only know I'm suppose to save people and that you sent me to help Edge...But that didn't work."

"Obviously." He rubbed his dreadlocks a bit. "Alright...Guess I'M the one that has to explain it. At least what's going on." He looks over to him. "You know that Bhunivelze is going to be making that new world, right?" He nods. "Good, that makes things easier. It's true that he's doing that, but there's something that's needed to be done to have that happen. Can you guess?"

"...People, right?"

"See? You do know something. But something is needed to bring everyone from here to there." He looks back at the dying world. "And it has something to do with what we're already familiar with; The Seven Chaos Emeralds. Long ago, after you fell asleep, they somehow scattered all over the new planet named Nova. But the thing is, nobody's seen them since...And that's because of what happened. When they scattered, they also their physical form too, and all that was left was their pure Chaos Energy. But legend says that it lies within seven pure souls of light, and with that said, they nicknamed them 'Spirit Emeralds'. And by getting all seven..."

"...I can help Bhunivelze lead everyone into the world he's making."

He nods with a smile. "Bingo. And that's where you come in. You have to find the seven souls that hold the Emeralds power and use it to bring everyone there before the end of the world. Thankfully, before I found you, I already know where they are. It's your job to find them." He presses a button, holding out an entire map. "Two are in Oerbaian...But the weird thing is that these two hold one emerald in halves. It's not normal at all...But I think it's at least worth investigating first."

He starts thinking on something, and why he was sent to get Edge. "I'm assuming Edge is one of them, right?"

"Yes...And Ariel also has one too. But Edge is covered in so much of his own darkness for it to even come out, and Ariel...I don't know on how long she can survive in the state she's in. If anything, do them once you're done in Oerbaian because everyone is on high alert in Station Square Castle. Things might calm down after a while." He points to another part. "Three in Soleandria Valley. But here's the strange thing...One was originally from there...But she went missing or moved. I don't know where she is...But she's in one of the other three. All that leaves is Archylte Ruins, where one is held."

He nods a bit. "So...Seven people, four places, less than seventy-two hours. Doesn't sound easy."

"When is it ever easy for you?" Comet asks with a smirk, but then remembers something. "But before you go, I need you to remember something VERY important." By hearing this, the warrior nods. "Because of everything collapsing, so was everything that held those who died, which explains how I'm here now. But if you die while that's gone, you're dead for good. There's nowhere for you to go when you do. So if you out of everyone die...It's better of to just roll over and die."

"Right...I'm killed off and it's over. It's a good thing I'm not planning to die at all."

"Right...And if you have any intentions to rest at all, always come back here with that device I made. But know this: Using it once takes all of its energy and it'll take six hours for it to charge up. So don't do it around every moment you have. Every hour is precious, so use it wisely."

"So I just wait until it's recharged?" He nods. "Then I guess I'll just wait until then." Comet nods and starts watching over the planet that's slowly being destroyed, with him looking at it too. _"Don't worry Edge...I'll be sure you're safe."_


	3. Reunited - Part I

_**Time: 8:03  
Time Until the End of the World: 63h & 57m**_

For the past six hours, Ken was lying down against the wall to get some bit of sleep he was able to get until the time was up for him to return back to Nova. He slowly begun to wake up, feeling the amount of energy that he was able to get from the small nap, then got up while adjusting his sword so he could be prepared.

Once up, he walks over to Comet, who was still watching the world. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Good. Just press the button and I'll send you to Oerbaian. The closest thing I can take you is somewhere North, so I hope that's ok. But remember, you've got at least two and a half days left to get all the Spirit Emeralds. Don't waste a single hour on anything that'll be time consuming. Especially if it's gripping some drunk girls-" He says to him.

"DON'T...START." He says back with wide eyes and blushing a bit, but it fades away. "But...Right...I won't." He presses it and flashes away at that instant, leaving him, to which he returns back to the computer.

* * *

 _ **X-Oerbaian-X**_

Oerbaian was a rather clean-looking area that was filled with large towers, shops, and mountains that surrounded the area. Within the main part of the city, multiple people were walking around having fun with any family due to the amount of time left of the world. In a complete flash, the warrior hedgehog appears in the area, looking around while walking. "So..This is it?"

 _"Yep. Welcome to Oerbaian, the mountainous region of the world. This place is a combination of Oerba and the mountain areas on Earth. Here is where one of the Emeralds should be, at least two halves anyway. Though this place isn't just well known for its looks, it's known for it holding two of most famous people in the whole world. They're well known for their ways of giving hope for not only your arrival, but to the world nearing its end."_ He explains. _"If anything, you should probably talk to a few people about these two. Maybe they're just the ones we're looking for."_

"Yeah, probably. It's a start." He starts walking and looking around, seeing multiple people of all species walking by while talking. Seeing everyone happy like this made him happy too, but all of that changed when he saw a group of thieves running out of an allyway.

"W-Wait! Stop!" A female voice said, with the source following to reveal a Light Brown hedgehog with long hair, same colored eyes, Green longsleeved shirt, Jeans that held hearts and thunderbolts on it, and Pink and White boots. Though despite her pleas, they kept running and nobody bothered to stop them, with the fact of that leaving her in tears.

 _"Say...What's up with that girl? It looks like something happened to her."_

"Yeah...Thieves maybe?" Not thinking twice, he walks over to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She slowly looks up to him with the tears still streaming. "T-Those guys took my bracelet! It's a token from the saviors! Their meetings mean so much to me b-because they always give me hope in any way!"

"Saviors? Who are they anyway? Out of curiosity of course." She keeps trying to hold in her sadness, but he grasps her shoulder in support. "Hey, listen...You don't have to tell me right now...But..." He sighs. "I'll tell you what. I'll go help get your bracelet back."

"Y-You will?" By hearing this, she stopped doing this.

He nods with a confirming smile. "Absolutely. I'll go help you...Miss...Er..."

"Victoria. Victoria April Hedgehog." She states with a smile. "And thanks...It means a lot to me."

He nods and starts running after where the ones who stole her belonging went. "Comet...Something about her just felt weird. I just...Don't know why."

 _"I think I know what that was about. Every now and again there's bound to be a soul that's own sadness or lost hope gets clung onto the Darkness. Thing is, once Bhunivelze creates the new world he's making, all of it will be gone except Time and Chaos since those are the two that mainly create the world. So once its gone, so will those who are stuck in it. What you just felt about her was just that. There's bound to be multiple people like that around the world."_

"W-Wow...I didn't realize that could happen."

 _"Yeah, it can. But you have the option to ignore them so you can have more time, as cold as it sounds."_

"No...There's no way I can. That would go against why I'm doing this to begin with." With that said, he continues to find the ones who took her bracelet away.

* * *

 _ **Time: 8:26  
Time Until the End of the World: 63h & 34m**_

"C'mon! Gimmie that!" One of the thieves, revealing to be a human, said while struggling to take a males bracelet as well.

"N-No! It's not yours! It's a token they gave me! It means more than the world to me!"

"Aw cut that crap! All they say is nothing but a buncha lies!" He keeps trying to steal the accessory but decides to resort to lifting his fist and to punch him, but it was suddenly stopped and grabbed by a gauntlet before getting punched into a wall, knocking him out.

"W-What the-" A thief, showing it was a Mobian, looked to see the source of it; Ken the Hedgehog. "Hey, what are ya-" Not given a chance to respond, he was suddenly kicked down onto the ground into unconsciousness.

By taking down the one who stole from Victoria, he looks up to the last thief. "You're next if you don't get outta here."

Hearing upon that, the last one smirks. "I knew there'd be someone like ya here. We figured if we kept stealin' around here, we'd bring ya out. I mean, c'mon! Brown hedgehog with a Grey symbol on the quill? That ain't no coincidence on what ya tryin' to pull!"

"So...You did this just to 'bring me out', is that it?"

"Yep! Someone was just WAITIN' until the right time to just dress up like that so-called 'Warrior of the Gods' those two girls just keep on talkin' about. Well we ain't believin' it because this world is DEAD anyway! And we're gonna prove that it's just a crap lie!" The last human thief looks around with a smirk. "C'mon boys! Let's show him that it's just a fantasy!"

By saying this, more than nine thieves just started to come around with knives his hand. He slowly looks at everyone until he starts taking out his sword, the Chaos Blade, and suddenly starts swinging it toward one of them, knocking one to the ground extremely quickly. And by doing this, he quickly jabs it toward him but not to the point of penetration, but came so close to stabbing him to show he wasn't messing around, and just kicks his face to defeat him. Another one of the bandits ran up to him to try and stab him, but the Hazel Mobian quickly stopped it with his hand while another one did the same, with him blocking it like before, then yanks the two back so he could punch them directly into the face. This now meant three were defeated and only seven remained.

Taking it out in a full assault, four of them then started running toward him with their weapons prepared, to which he formed wind in his hand, catching them off guard. "You think it's just all a lie, do you? It's time to show you the truth as it is!" He finally gets it prepared and throws it into the ground. "AEROGA!" The impact then created a not too large but not too small tornado, sending the four backwards into a wall and into unconsciousness, having now three remain. He looks over to the last three, who were starting to shake with fear in their eyes. He slowly walks over to the thugs, with the other two then charging to attack him but ended up getting knocked out easily, then points his blade at him. "...And what was it that you tried to prove again?"

Out of sheer realization, his eyes widened even more. "Y-You're...Real!" He lifts his arms up to show he surrenders. "P-Please don't kill me!"

"I'm not. I hear that you guys took a girls bracelet that's a token of the Saviors. I want it back, or you'll end up in a state worse than those guys. And I want you to promise you'll never do something like this again."

"O-Ok! I promise! J-Just take it!" He quickly takes it out and drops it before running away in fear, leaving the area.

Knowing the battle is over, he puts the sword up, grabs the bracelet, and looks over to the victim. "You alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

He shakes his head. "N-No, of course not! I-I just knew you were real. What they said was true. T-Thank you."

He nods a bit with a smile and starts walking away back to Victoria. "Hey, I've got the bracelet back. I'm going to return it."

 _"That's good. Maybe now we can finally get a lead to who they are."_

He couldn't agree more and he was ready to get back on track.

* * *

 _ **Time: 8:54  
Time Until the End of the World: 63h & 6m**_

He continues walking down to where he first met the female hedgehog, to which he saw her sitting on a bench waiting. Upon the sight of her, he smiles and takes out the bracelet while getting in front of her for her to see. "Hey, lookie on what I got."

She looks at it with wide eyes and suddenly getting up to grab it. "Y-You got it back! T-Thank you! This means a lot to me!" She smiles at it, then it goes away shortly. "My...Best friends aren't around anymore."

"Huh? Your friends?" He asks. "I'm sorry...I dunno if I can do tha-"

"No, not like they're lost too. They're just...Gone. Taken away from me and never to be seen again." He starts listening to her, wanting to hear. "I've been alone for more than fifty years and each and every one of those made me lose more and more hope yearly that the world would be like it was before. But then...They helped me through it all, helped me have hope again, and that bracelet was to show that."

"And you thought that if you lost it..."

"Yeah...I'd lose it too." She says, but then smiles. "But now I know that a bracelet isn't enough to show that. Because...You're here."

By hearing this, he just smiles. " So...You figured it out then."

"Yep, I do. I never saw a Brown hedgehog with a Grey arrow like that, but now I have. And now I know without a single doubt that I'll be revived when the end comes. So...Thank you, to the three of you. It helped give that back to me."

He nods again with a smile until a dark aura was covering her just before it broke into light, showing she was now safe from the darkness. Knowing he did something good, he kept his smile for a while before getting back to the topic from before. "Anyway, I asked on who the Saviors were. Is it alright to ask who they are now?"

"Huh?" She asks in question, but then remembers. "Oh yeah! Those two! They've been around and helping for fifty years now and counting, both Miss Gemstone and Vanille. Always around Nine AM."

His eyes widened by hearing those two names. He couldn't believe it. Gemstone was still ok and Vanille was here too. "G-Gemstone and Vanille?! As in, Oerba Dia Vanille?!" She nods. "W-Where are they at?"

"They're at the main cathedral. Are they...Friends of yours?"

"Yes, they are! Thanks Victoria, you helped a lot!" At that instant, he quickly ran as fast as he could to the cathedral, hoping to see his friends again.

* * *

 _ **Time: 8:59  
Time Until the End of the World: 63h & 1m**_

He ran as fast as possible to the large church-like building the the city of Oerbaian to see multiple people crowding around the area now entering into it. Feeling nervousness if they're really who he thinks they are, he slowly walks in and blending into the crowd. Like everyone else in it, he took a seat somewhere, which was the front one. While sitting, he was given a few looks in curiosity, to which he gave a wave to them.

After a few seconds, the bells then finally rung to indicate it was now Nine and the gathering has now begun. From the sides of the stand had the two 'Saviors', one being Gemstone, a Green hedgehog with some of her quills being on the side, a Black top to reveal bits of her stomach, same colored shorts and boots, White gloves, and Grey sportstape on her forearms, and the other being Vanille herself, for she looks much different than before. Her hair was still reddish, but now had longer pigtails, a long sleeved Pink shirt, multiple bracelets and necklaces, longer Orange skirt with her fur pelt still on, and Tan boots.

By seeing them, he was put into awe. _"They're...They're so different than before. But...Where's Fang?"_

The other people within were clapping for their arrival, to which they bowed. "Thank you everybody...For coming for another meeting!" The Green Mobian said with a smile. "As some may know as of right now, we now only have two and a half days left until the end comes." She makes a sad face upon saying that, making everyone have the same emotion. "But...It's not fully the end!"

The red-haired girl nodded. "Yep, because there's still hope left for us!" She says in an Australian-like voice. "Because on the few final days, it's said that one known as the Warrior of the Gods, a hedgehog of Brown with a Grey arrow, is to appear and bring us a way to the new world that's to be made." She looks at everyone while saying that until she stops instantly to see him, which the Leaf-Green one sees as well, to which he smiles a bit and nods, with her doing the same. "He's to appear and bring us the new life we crave for, so we can restart on life and become new people!"

Everyone cheers by the sound of that. "In fact, he could be here with us right now!"

At that moment, everyone started to look around to see if he was but it didn't take very long for everyone to notice Ken there. Deciding to play along, he smirks and jumps up to where the two girls are. "I am here, the Warrior of the Gods!" He turns to them with a smile while taking out his blade into the air. "I will bring you all to the world you desire, and have all darkness that roams and destroy no longer exist! So keep your hopes up, for it gives me strength! And together, we'll create the new world so nothing can harm us again!" They all cheered once again, this time, louder than ever. He looks over to the two of them with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Time: 9:32  
Time Until the End of the World: 62h & 28m**_

After thirty minutes, everyone that attended the meeting then started to leave and move onto their daily business, all except for the Dark Chocolate colored hedgehog with the two people he's familiar with. Once everyone was gone, he looks over to them. "Gem...You're ok."

She nods with a smile. "I'm glad you're around now. Kind of had me worried."

"Nah, don't worry about me too much. I'm alright, as always." He looks over to the one that's taller than him with happiness. "Vanille..." She gives him her hand, to which he grasps lightly. "...I never forgot, remember?

She too nods with a smile. "I never did either." Then her attention is brought onto the Green one as the two smiled at each other. "Come. We've got a lot of things to talk about.

Then, the three go together further into the cathedral while he smiled happily. _"They're here with me...And hopefully...For good."_


	4. Reunited - Part II

_**Time: 9:49  
Time Until the End of the World: 62h & 11m**_

"...Though you understand why I'm here, right?" Ken asks while both Gemstone and Vanille were sitting together at a round table that was filled with food, and picking up a drumstick and taking a bite off of it. "I'm after the Spirit Emeralds."

The Green one nods at this. "Yeah, I'm sure you are. But do you know on how to get them exactly?"

This left him a bit dumbfounded a bit. "Uh..." He slowly puts his finger on the bluetooth to activate it. "Comet. You never told me on how to get them. Is it like how I saved Victoria?"

 _"Yeah, the very same way. Help whoever it is from their troubles. But...What it is is something I don't know."_

He nods and looks back. "But...You guys don't see to be in much trouble or in problems. That's what's...Weird." He keeps looking around, expecting someone. "Besides...I meant to ask something. Where's Fang? Usually she's with you Vanille."

By hearing her name, she looks down sadly, showing he knows of what her problem is. "She's...Not here. Not in the city at the moment."

"Huh? Not here? Why's that?"

From then on, the female Mobian decided to explain. "Well...There's a lot to it really. Thing is, there's been some trouble going around. There's been multiple..." She looks at her. "...Cie'th, was it?" She nods. "Right, Cie'th, around the outer parts of the mountains here in Oerbaian. Though it's been starting to get bad to the point where they're starting to get into town and kill people right on the streets. And when a person dies, they no longer exist in any way, shape or form. And as more of them die, the more people are starting to lose hope."

"...It hurts seeing people like that, and Fang didn't want to see me like this. So..." The human nineteen year old looking girl says.

"So she decided to try and find out what's the source of it. And it just makes you worried, right?" He asks her, with her nodding. "How long has she been gone?"

"At least six years ago. She's been gone for a long time."

Feeling sorry for her, he nods and gets up to walk over to her. "Hey...Listen." She looks at him. "How about I try and find her? Surely she's out there and safe."

Her eyes widened. "A-Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You..." He lifts up his right forearm. "...You saved me from being a Cie'th fully back when we fought against Paragon...And you've always looked out for others. Now it's my turn." He smiles while grasping her hand. "Don't worry...I'll make sure she's back in one piece before the final hour."

By hearing this, she smiles. "Thank you...It means more than anything to me." Then, which was sudden to him, she takes off the Brown and Orange beaded necklace, the very same one she gave to him, and put it around his neck. "...For good luck."

He nods with a smile and looks at Gemstone. "You both be safe. I'll be back." She nods back, with him walking away to find a way into the mountain regions. "Comet, I'm gonna need you for this. There's a possible source of Cie'th around the mountains here. If you can, let me know on any areas that have the most of them. Maybe then it can lead me somewhere."

 _"Gotcha. I'm on it."_ After a small bit of waiting, he came up with something. _"Alright, there's a TON of them in the far North part of the mountains. At least that's a good start. If you run as fast as you can to it, you should be able to get there."_ Ken nods by this and starts find an exit to the mountains. _"But...You know something? The girl Gemstone came a long way, hasn't she? At first she was just a girl you picked up from a fake rape attempt into that. Though Oerba Dia Vanille though...Never thought you'd be with someone like that."_

"I dunno...Weird tastes I guess. To be honest...Not even I know how it happened." He says until he starts thinking. "Though something's got me thinking. Both Fang and Vanille are really close to each other to the point of where they're like sisters. Don't you think that maybe..."

 _"Maybe the both share two halves of the Spirit Emerald? That's not a bad thought, though we should find that Fang person and find that out for ourselves._

* * *

 _ **Time: 12:50  
Time Until the End of the World: 59h & 10m**_

Making his way through the harsh cold wind and snow that was within the mountain regions while holding a 'Fire' spell in his hands, using that to keep himself warm. "C-Comet. H-H-How much farther is this?"

 _"Should be approaching it in just a minute or two. You're almost to the biggest part here."_ The Hazel hedgehog keeps walking through the snowy mountains until he gets past one of them to see what he was looking for; It was a large army of Cie'th of two different kinds, one being more Purple-Blue and morbid looking while the other was White and clean looking. _"There it is...Well Ken, you've now entered into place no person of any species has dared to enter. Many have said that once you enter this part of the mountains, you'll never find your way back home and you will die here. At least...That's what they all say."_

"Well I have you with me, right? You can just lead me back to Oerbaian once I'm done."

 _"Of course I can. But right now, we have to help find that Fang girl."_

He nods. "Yeah, we will. But these Cie'th are just a part of the problem we're facing. Think I should take them out while looking?"

 _"Might as well. It might now solve the problem completely, but it'll help slow things down at least."_

Again, he nods and starts walking to one of the morbid looking ones, Pulse Cie'th. "Hey, big guy!" He prepares the Fire spell from within his hand and throws it, having it screech loudly in pain. "Come on, show me what you've got!" They all started towards them, having him get his Chaos Blade prepared. "Then let's get this started!" One of the large arms tries to hit him overhead, but he quickly sidesteps to dodge it and starts swinging it across the chest while covering it with strong wind, also knocking it back down. Once it was down, he quickly jumps up and stabs it right into the eye on the chest, with it screeching before fading away into darkness.

After taking down one of them, he quickly turns to slash another one at a fast pace with a Waterstrike, then knocks it down onto the ground by spindashing at its legs to knock it down. Afterwards, he finishes the Sanctum Cie'th by a quick Homing Attack, destroying it before he chains it toward another one of the crystallized monsters to knock it down as well. Using the time he has while its down, he jumps off, rushes toward another one to suddenly launch it into the air, jumps to quickly shoot a barrage of Thunderga's in the air, and slams it down onto the ground to finish it off. While the one that was knocked down was getting back up, the Dark Brown warrior then does a sudden homing towards it to finish it off.

Thought despite destroying four Cie'th, more of them came in, but not the way he expected it; They all appear in an explosion of darkness, taking him by surprise. "W-What? They...They just appeared out of nowhere!"

 _"I saw. It looks like it's not because there's a ton of them...It's because something's creating more of them! And if this keeps up...Ken, get out of there!"_

"Aw, what's wrong Hedgehog? Gettin' worn out?" A female Australian voice yelled, with the source of it suddenly jumping it and taking it down with a singe swipe of a Red double-edged spear, and that alone made him know who it was; It was a twenty one year old looking woman with wavy Black haired girl, Copper-colored skin and wore a Black top that revealed her stomach, armlets, pants, and Tan sandals. By its killing, she looks over at him with a smiles. "Yo, been a while."

He smirks. "It's been a while, Oerba Yun Fang."

"Yea, has been hasn't it?" She looks around. "C'mon! Let's get outta here if ya wanna live." She quickly runs off, with him following to retreat from the battle.

* * *

 _ **Time: 13:04  
Time Until the End of the World: 58h & 56m**_

After running away from the battle, they slowly catch their breath after running. "S-Sheesh. I never would have thought there would be a lot of them."

"Tell me 'bout it. There's more of 'em bastards by the day." She says, then finally gets her breath. "So Hedgehog, whattaya doin' here?"

"I'm here to find you. Vanille is getting worried about you, but...I'm guessing you won't until you find the source of what's making all of these Cie'th, aren't you?"

She smirks. "Ya know me too well. Yea, that's right. I'm tryin' to find what's even making all of those thing so everyone and Vanille can sleep without worryin' about these bastards killin' anybody."

"Yeah, and I'm with you on this. Because this has become an even bigger problem than I thought it would be. I mean...Cie'th just don't come out of nowhere like that. You need a person to be a L'Cie to have them become a Cie'th."

"Well...Not all the time. They can turn 'em into a Cie'th instantly." The Oerba woman explains with her arms crossed. "Though yea, ya right on that. Can't just come outta nothin'. Which is why I'm out here. See what's causin' that."

He nods. "Well I'm with you on this. Let's find the source of these mysterious Cie'th."

"Good. Now before I came across ya, I kept seein' more and more of 'em as I kept goin'. If we go where more of 'em are at, we'll find what's makin' these things." She points over to where she last saw them. "Should be right over there. C'mon, let's get a move on. World ain't gonna be around here much longer." She starts running toward where more of them at, with him following.

 _"Something that's creating out of nothing? That can't be right. Normally you need something to make something else. That's just a law of life itself. Though here's my question: What's causing more of these things to pop out?"_

He shrugs. "They come from Fal'Cie, turning anyone into a L'Cie with a given focus, something me, Fang, Vanille, went through, and now Edge is still, or into a Cie'th. But all of the Fal'Cie here should be gone now." A thought coems to mind. "Unless...It's who I think it is."

"'ey! You talkin' to yourself of somethin'?" She asks him, taking him by surprise.

"Huh? O-Oh. No, I'm not. Sorry." He rubs his quills a bit before he kept following.

* * *

 _ **Time: 14:01  
Time Until the End of the World: 57h & 59m**_

The two of them kept running through the snowy portions of the mountains, having the harsh winds get to them slowly until they got to the top, looking around. But while he searched, he saw nothing. "I don't see any other Cie'th around here. Do you?" She doesn't respond. "Fang?" Nothing still. He looks over to see her staring at something with wide eyes, making him look to see what it was; The old remains of Oerba, still covered in snow but was more destroyed than it was the last time any of them saw it. "Oerba...It's even here too?"

"I...I never thought I'd see this place again." She says silently to herself.

They both keep their stare at it until an idea comes to his mind. "Hey, Fang? I just thought of something." She looks at him to listen. "It's a one in a million chance, but what if the source of all these Cie'th are in the old remains of Oerba?"

"Maybe... I dunno."

She looks back at the site before him, making him sigh a bit and start make his way down to the ruins while she followed him. Upon entering the area, they look around to see no sign of any movement except a few Cie'th. But something caught their attention, from the inside of the old school, which was partially destroyed by a large piece of crystal formed ice that Paragon created during his first visit, tens of Cie'th of multiple forms started coming out of it.

Seeing this shocked the two of them. "Cie'th. And they're coming out of there." He says to her, with the two of them taking their weapons out. "Looks like we found out source." They both slowly walk toward the half destroyed entry and see nothing in it. "There's...Nothing here."

"What? What kinda bloody trick is this?"

"So, you two have found where they're coming from." A morphed voice says, having their eyes widen by the sound of it and looks up the large piece of ice to see who it is; Paragon, a Brown-Orange hedgehog-like Mobian with Black outlines around the eyes, quills that went downward, arms, Black Elf-like shoes, Blood Red outlines on his legs and Blood on his fingers, and Gold shoulder pads, ankle, forearm pads, and a circle with Sanctum L'Cie brand on it, showing he's on the final stage. "It's good to see you once more, Oerba Yun Fang and Ken the Hedgehog. I assume Oerba Dia Vanille is back in her home?"

He grinds his teeth. "I knew you might have been behind this, Paragon. After all, you're a Sanctum/Pulse Fal'Cie and you were the last thing to help turn this world into what it is! You not only can create L'Cie, but you can also make them Cie'th in an instant! It's obvious you're behind it!"

"...Yes, that's correct. In fact, I'm responsible for many thing. This world, Cie'th, and...Your beloved Edge."

"Edge?" He realizes what he means by that. "...He's a L'Cie again...And you..." He grips his hands in anger while pointing his sword at him. "...What...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"I did not do anything...For you see, he asked to become what he was once again. He wished to find a way to cure his own aunt, the very same one who he finds as a mother because he couldn't handle the loss. And for that, I returned him into what he was after the destruction of your world the first time, and he stands before you as victim of the 'Devil' himself."

"A'right, now answer THIS!" Fang says while preparing her spear. "Why do ya keep making them Cie'th?! And how?!"

He looks at her while hovering down. "Because this world is soon to be destroyed...And many people wish to overcome it before the end, to show on their true powers. My direction of doing this is to turn all of souls that are linked to darkness into my own weapons...Exchanging their own freedoms for my own control."

"Y-You're using innocent lives to kill and take over?!" Ken asks in anger, having it reach its limit. "Edge...And all of those people. You're the reason...For this world being like this...For Vanille not relaxing and having to worry...For Fang being here!" He points his swords at him. "Paragon! This will be the last time you ever deal any harm anyone! IT all ends here!"

"You plan to stop me, when you might not stand a chance at the moment, Warrior of the Gods?" The Fal'Cie asks, but then lands on the ground. "If this is true, then come at me with your full power."

"You know I will! Let's do this, Fang!"

She smirks and prepares herself. "Right behind ya!"

The two of them then quickly ran toward the controlling Mobian as fast as they could with their weapons ready to swing, and when they did, they were both caught easily. IN reaction to this, the Dark Chocolate colored hedgehog formed a Ruinga in his hands and shoots it toward him, sending the both of them back while skidding. Meanwhile, the female spear wielder took this time to kick Paragon in the face, not fazing him as much as she wanted to, and he reacts to this by shooting a Blizzaga at her, sending her backwards until she stops it by stabbing her spear into the ground.

With the two of them far away, he forms two Firagas in hand and shoots them off toward them, with the both of them deflecting it with their weapons but also caused them to be left off guard. He took this time to dash toward the warrior and suddenly punched him in the stomach, then forms a Ruinga in his hands. "...Feel my true power." He unleashes it, sending him back and crashing through the remains of the school, destroying the rest of it while the debris landed all over him. He watches to see if anymore movement would come out of there, and even thought he wasn't looking, he stops the attack of the spear that was coming from the side, with him looking later. "My servants will destroy the world you all live in, and I will be the one to hold it so that only I will be the ruler of the next world as well...And take Bhunivelze with it."

"Well I ain't lettin' ya! Not while I'm around ya aren't!" She yanks it away and then tries to jab him as quickly as possible, but he dodges every single attempt she tries to do. On the final try, he grabs the end of the weapon and yanks her toward him while forming another Firaga in his hand. Then he shoots it at her, taking her back from the attack rolling around in pain while slowly getting up.

He lifts his arm down while within the debris, a large gust of wind then blast through it all and sent it all away, revealing the source of it was Ken himself. After escaping it, he then forms a Brown colored aura around him. "Paragon! I won't let you get away with this! Not in more than a hundred years!" He prepares his Chaos Blade and rushes toward his old Fal'Cie and starts running at him at full speed before lunging to strike a blow, but it was quickly countered by a guard with his forearms. He starts swinging at him more and more, with each and every blow he makes getting faster and stronger, but the blocking tactic was still unmoved. The slashes just kept going until Paragon guarded against it one more time, swung the sword back, and shoots a bolt of lightning at him, to which it was stopped by a sudden block at the last second. The Warrior of the Gods slowly let his guard down while spinning his sword. "Fang! Other side!"

"Right!" The Fal'Cie's eyes widen a bit while looking behind him to see the Oerba woman running behind him with her spear about to hit him, with him stopping it quickly.

He then looks behind him to see the Dark Brown hero running toward him with the sword prepared, having him stop it quickly and push them away in the same direction. "Is this truly the best you have to offer? This power alone cannot defeat me."

The Hazel one nods. "You're right...If alone!" He offers his hand to her. "Fang, let's show him!"

She smirks and grabs it, having herself being covered in a Brown aura. "Gotcha!"

"Hm? What is this?" His question was answered by the two of them running together while sharing the same aura and leaping toward him with their weapons ready, with the manipulator then forming Golden energy into his hands and counters the attack with it, causing the two energies to clash. "W-What? How can this be...Possible?"

"Don't ya get it ya pint-sized bastard?"

"We make the impossible possible! And beating you again...Is something we can do again!" He yells, with their aura finally starting to overcome the Golden one, destroying it in the process and leaving him to be vulnerable. "You're done, Paragon!" He charges at him with the Chaos Blade prepared and stabs through him, shocking Paragon greatly.

"H-Have...I...?" He looks down at where he was stabbed, with the blade then coming out of his body while he grasped where the wound was while sinking down his knees. "...I have...Lost this battle." Despite this loss, he laughs slowly and silently. "Though...You've yet to see me again...Because I hold the Heart of Impure...All of those such as Mephilies and Xiran do...For they hold the cold evil within their vessel known as a body...I AM one with Darkness, and I die with darkness. The final hours is when it will be weak...And I'll return. And when I do...This world will be mine to control." He starts laughing louder while fading away into darkness. "...Ken the Hedgehog...You should see if the ones you love are well in Oerbaian." He laughs even louder until he fades away, no longer being present while all other Cie'th that he created.

He stares at where he once stood, wondering on what he meant by that. "If they're...Well?" Now he was worried. "Fang, let's head back. I have a bad feeling about this." She nods while being picked up, then he runs as fast as he can back to the city.


	5. Reunited - Part III

_**Time: 18:56  
Time Until the End of the World: 53h & 4m**_

After dealing with the Cie'th problem that was created by Paragon, the cause of the worlds end, both Ken and Fang quickly made their way back to Oerbaian through the main gates, with him putting her down after carrying her. Once doing so, she looks at her. "We're here. I dunno if things are the same or not."

"Yea, it is. Though ya know..." She crosses her arms. "I don't like gettin' carried like that all the time."

He shrugs. "Well hey, at least we're here."

"HEY!" A voice called, having them look to see someone running toward them, seeing it was Victoria. When she finally came near them, she tried to catch her breath. "I...The...The Saviors."

"Calm it. What's going on right now?"

Finally getting herself together, she looks up at him. "It's the cathedral! It's been attacked and in flames! And the worst part of it is Miss Gemstone and Vanille are still inside!"

Hearing this shocked them, knowing what the Sanctum/Pulse Fal'Cie meant by if their friends were well. Though hearing it just made the older Pulse woman angry. "What?!" She shakes her head in disbelief. "Vanille!" She runs off to get there, with the Brown hero doing the same.

* * *

 _ **Time: 19:00  
Time Until the End of the World: 53h & 0m**_

Multiple people started running away by the cause of the fire, which was a large Black golem that was covered in darkness while holding same colored bat wings, talons, and held large Red eyes that somewhat resembled much of a Pulse Cie'ths, while joining in by multiple Purple ones and same colored lizards. The pair of monsters kept attacking people and the cathedral, destroying the holy buildings more and more while some of them shot out multiple fireballs, worsening the flames.

Just when the large Jet Black rock monster was about to smash it with its large fists, a large gust of wind interrupted it. He slowly looks at the source of it to see it was the Warrior that made it while knocking down most of the lizards in the area. He Homing Attacks the last one and lands on the ground, rising up after doing so. "Fang, you head inside and save Vanille and Gemstone! I'll handle these things!" After saying that, the Copper-skinned woman quickly ran past him and inside, making him smile knowing she did it then stabs his blade into the ground. "Come on! Focus on me!"

And it did just that. The three golems focused on attacking the Hazel Mobian, but quickly dodged it and ran up one of their arms so he could jump off and dive into one of their arms, separating it into two while it roared loudly. Not finished with the golem he's fighting right now, he stabs the Chaos Blade into the remains of the body and uses it as support to get on the head, then takes it out so he could cut off the other one, mobilizing it from doing anything. He stabs it into the head, making it fade away into darkness so he could deal with the other two.

He lands after delivering final blow, then looks behind him to see two hands aiming towards him. Reacting quickly, he uses the sword he holds to block it as best as he could, but it ended up sending him backwards into a wall, with him sliding down dizzily. His vision is a bit blurry for a bit before clearing up, seeing a Black fist coming near him again, with him jumping up to dodge it and runs up the arm to get to the second one that's planning to attack more of the building, and stops him by shooting Blizzaga at the feet, stopping it. After stopping it, he lands and runs with his weapon prepared while beams of light then started chasing him down, seeing it was from the Black golem's eye. He knew he had to act quick, so he sped up a bit and slashed off the rock beasts frozen legs, having it fall over on the ground, having its head exposed. He jumps up and plans to stab it, but it was put to a stop by one of its hands hitting the Dark Brown one, knocking him away.

While being taken away, he skids on the ground while a Red spear was thrown to him. "Heads up!" A familiar voice said. He smirks by seeing it, so he grabs it and throws it like a lance towards the Purple ones head, killing it off into darkness. "Nice one!" The spear falls while the owner, Fang, grabs it and throws it at the Black ones eye, stopping and blinding it. Then, multiple wires then covered the weapon that was stabbed into it so it can be yanked out, revealing the owner of it was Vanille with her rod that holds antler-like parts on the top.

He looks over to them with a smile, but realizes someone's missing; Gemstone. "Where's Gemstone?!"

"She was taken before we were attacked!" The younger girl said.

"Taken?! Who did?!" His thoughts about it were then intterupted by the giant roaring loudly, causing shockwaves around it while its now bleeding eye opened. Though, to him, he just smiles. " Just like old times, huh? The times where we fought with each other?" He prepares his Chaos Blade and aims it toward it. "The eye seems to be its weak spot. Let's keep doing what we've been doing!"

"Right on!" The Red-haired Pulsian then swings her weapon to release the multiple wires on it around the arm, then yanks it down to slam the wire covered body part down onto the ground. Using this to his advantage, he runs over to it while the golem shot out multiple beams from the eye, to which he dodged nearly all of them except one of them piercing his cape, but he paid no mind to it. Once near, he leaps and slashes through its arm, dismembering it while screeching and attempting to lift itself up.

"Oh no ya don't!" The older one says before jumping up and slamming her spear down onto its head, knocking it down. "Hedgehog, now!"

He nods and prepares it. "Gladly!" He runs towards it and slashes its eye, worsening it while shooting laser, hitting and sending him back in pain and landing in a bench, destroying it. Despite it being wounded, the rock monster lifted itself up with the wings it holds on its back and begun shooting multiple beams at them, with the two Oerbas quickly dodging them, but it was all just a part of its plan. With all of its power, it formed a large beam of energy at the Dark Chocolate-furred hedgehog, with him barely noticing since he was still recovering.

"Ken! Watch out!" The youngest Oerba yelled in worry.

He finally recovered and saw what was in front of him. "Oh no you DON'T!" He blocks it with his shield, creating sparks of heat to come out of it and a reflection. Using it to his advantage, he slowly starts to lower his blade have the reflecting beam hit the eye instead, burning it while it roared. "It's over!" He prepares the sword and runs, leaps and stabs through the eye and hit through its brain system, stopping it dead in its tracks. He jumps off and observes it falling over while fading away, making him smirk and walking away. "...And that's how a real warrior does it!" He looks at the two and all of them high five each other.

 _ **Time: 19:42  
Time Until the End of the World: 52h & 18m**_

After the battle, the three of them were watching to see if anyone was alright within the cathedral, which didn't suffer too much damage on the inside, and saw not a lot of people were hurt and they were ok. After knowing everything was alright, the two women look at and hug each other tightly while he watched them. "F-Fang...You had no idea on how worried I was. I thought you would never come back."

She smiles while rubbing her head in comfort. "'ey, it's a'right, Vanille. Ya know I never wanted to leave ya like that. Everyday I thought about ya, and why I was out there doin' what I was doin'."

"Y-You did?" She looks up to her.

"Of course I did. I know how important all this was to ya, and there was no way I was gonna let what was goin' on ruin it for ya, nor let it hurt ya." She smiles lovingly. "You're family. We're all that's left, Vanille. And there's no way I'm gonna let anythin' happen to ya. I promise."

"F-Fang..."

They both hugged tightly, making Ken smile that they were reunited again, though something now came to his attention. Both of them glowed a Light Blue around their body and two fragmented halves of a sphere came out of them and formed a Light Blue emerald in the air. By it forming, it floated toward his hand. "Comet, are you seeing this?"

 _"Yeah, I am. You just got a Spirit Emerald, a Chaos Emerald that embeds within a soul. So I guess both of them sharing two pieces of one was right then."_ Comet says over the bluetooth. _"But in any case, you did it. One down, six to go."  
_

He nods and puts it up. "Vanille. You said Gemstone was taken somewhere, right?" She heard this and nodded while letting go of her sister figure. "Who was it that took her?"

"I don't know...But I know he was like you, but Black." She explains, trying to remember the looks.

"Like me...But Black." He starts wondering. "I wonder if it's either Xiran or Mephiles. Paragon did mention them a bit ago, so maybe they really are around." He focuses on her. "Vanille, do you have anywhere you can be for a while? Like with your friends Lightning, Snow or whoever? They're your friends, right?"

By hearing the names of them, the two women grew sad. "We...Were with 'em, yea." Fang says. "But...When we arrived on Nova, we were together. But..."

"We ran into an army of Behemoths. And..."

He was trying to figure out on what she meant after that, but came to a conclusion; They died. "No...No way." He shakes his head in disbelief. "They...They..." Gripping his fists painfully, he keeps his look. "If...If you have nowhere left to go...Then come with me. Maybe together, we can find and save Gemstone."

Hoping she would say yes, she denies it, surprising him. "I-I can't. I have to stay here. People need inspiration to keep their hope alive. They need someone to look up to here until the end. Besides..." She looks at her lifelong friend with a smile. "We have each other with us." She looks back. "Ya know I care for you, and I want to be with you. But...Remember what Lightning said? Some things in life..."

He sighs. He remembers on what she said to him when he went back to the past to understand Paragon once before. "...Some things in life you just do." He slowly grasps her hands tightly and lovingly. "Then...I'll see you on the final day if I can." She nods slowly and kneels down to hug him, with him hugging back. "...See you soon, Vanille." She slowly nods, with the hug them breaking before he walks away, and closes the door while holding the emerald in hand.

 _"Sheesh...That must be rough for you. I'm guessin' it's complicated."_

"More than you know..." He keeps walking out of the cathedral, looking at the sky to see the sun was about to set.

"How does it feel, obtaining for first Spirit Emerald?" Another female voice asks, having him look to see who it was; Yeul.

"Hey...It's you! Yeul, was it? You told me about everything."

She nods. "I told you we would meet again, for because of the times now becoming one, I am to exist in this world compared to what I was from before, a human that was to never exist from the other world that crosses to yours." She grasps her own hands. "I wish to ask you this, Ken the Hedgehog. If you collect the Spiritual Seven, do you believe you will see the one you departed again?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"...You will see when the time comes...For the night of the final day." She slowly fades away. "We will meet again."

"Hey! Wait!" He chases after her, but she ends up disappearing. "W-What is she..."

 _"Hey, you feelin' alright? Are you just talking to yourself or something?"_

He wanted to say something about that, but shakes his head. "I...Guess so." Ignoring what just happened, he looks forward. "Anyway, it's time we get to Edge. Have things calmed down?"

 _"For the most part, yeah. Should be safe enough. Just take the train and you should be there in four hours."_

He nods again and walks away, going to the train station to finally deal with the depressed cat and fox so he can get the Spirit Emeralds.


	6. The Edge of Death - Part I

_**X~Station Square Castle~X**_

 _ **Time: 23:57  
Time Until the End of the World: 48h & 3m**_

 _"Have I...Ever told you about the sacrifices I had to make? The hardships I must overcome find her true peace? So that I may never be alone again?"_ While the person asked this, the mood shone down onto the entire town and into a particular old apartment that looked like it was nearly on its last leg. _"The things I been through...I've always been alone until I was taken in. The people I've loved...Gemstone, Yune, Stone...Everyone I know is gone and I don't know on what happened to them. I can't even tell if they're still alive or if they're dead and taken away from this world...But all I know is Ariel is the only one I have left...The only one that cared for me like a son. And now...Her time is running out, just like mine, and no matter where I look, I can't find the thing to make her better. Does this mean...I'll be alone, just like before?"_

Within the apartment was Edge, who was staring at the outside while Ariel was on the only bed in the room. He kept his stare on it until he was interrupted by coughing, making him look to see her. "Aunt Ariel!" He runs toward her in support until pain courses through his right hand, making him yell in pain.

"E-Edge!" She yells, trying to help him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He says this in a harsh tone, making her instantly stop while he stares at her with cold eyes. "Don't...DO anything. You're...You're the one that's in pain and sick...Don't...Worry about me. Just get some rest...I'll find something to get you better tomorrow...I promise." She looks down sadly, feeling powerless, while he got up and takes off the right part of his coat, seeing the parts of a Pulse Cie'th starting to form around his forearm. "I guess...My time is coming sooner than I thought." He looks out again, seeing the scenery. "I swear...I'll find that cure. I won't...Let history repeat itself again."

* * *

 _ **Time: 00:00  
Time Until the End of the World: 48h & 0m (2nd Day)**_

At the train station, the mobile transportation finally made it to its stop, with everyone getting off board, one of them being Ken himself. He looks at the clock, seeing it's now midnight. He knew what it meant; It was the second day, and only one day remained until it was the final one. And in that amount of time, he had to save his cat friend. _"Edge...You've must have lived in a fate worse than hell itself. Having to deal with all you've been put into...And now here you are, a L'Cie about to turn into a Cie'th. I couldn't save you the last time...Now, I'm not going to let that happen again."_ He grips his fists tightly.

 _"Ken, it's now midnight. You only have two days left until everything ends. Once the midnight after the next one hits, it's over. So remember that."_

"I remember, Comet. But now, it's time to save Edge. I'm tired of waiting to save him. I need to now, or he'll be a Cie'th before I get to him and Ariel...She'll...Die."

 _"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, we'll find him. Though thing is...I don't know WHERE in Station Square Castle he's in. But based on a few sightings, he's mainly in the western part of town. Though where's he at around there? I don't know. Try and talk to anyone around the area there. Maybe they've had a sighting of him going somewhere."_

He nods and starts walking out of the station, but ends up getting bumped into by someone. H-Hey! Watch it!" A voice said, with him looking to see who it was; The girl he met in the club last night. "Jeez, what where you're-" She looks at him, easily recognizing him. "You...YOU! You hit me last night! You touched all over me me, didn't you?!"

"H-Huh? No, you're the one who made me touch you. You were dru-"

"LIAR! You did!" She says while multiple people started to crowd around them to watch, with her looking around. "Guards! Get him! He violated me last night!"

"W-Wait WHAT?! No I didn't!" At the same time, some of the armored guards started to crowd him with their rifles prepared, freaking him out and running away from the scene while the tried shooting him to capture him.

* * *

 _ **Time: 00:08  
Time Until the End of the World: 47h & 52m**_

He was able to make it to the west part of the castle town, but saw some of them patrolling around to find him while he hid in the shadows. "Sheesh...Talk about no respect!"

 _"Well this just makes finding Edge harder now with all of these guys around. They won't stop until they find you because of a misunderstanding."_ Comet says over the bluetooth, sighing. _"Women, I swear. They're the most mentally complex sometimes, I swear."_

"Don't worry. We'll be able to find Edge in some way or form. It'll just take a bit longer." Seeing there were no longer any guards around, he took this chance to finally starts walking around while a lot of people were out in the streets to get to bars or anything around those lines. But as he kept walking, he heard voices.

"Do you think she'll be ok? I'm getting worried." A female voice asked.

"I dunno, Juliet. I really don't." A male one said.

The voices caught his attention, making him look over to his right to see the source of them; One was a female wolf-dragon with Blonde hair that has Black in the front, and wore a Black top, pants, shoes and Blue fingerless gloves while the other one was a Black male hedgehog with a White steak, Black and White clothing, and a White mark under one of his eyes. "Huh?" He looks and walks over to them, catching their attention. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." The male said. "It's something between me and her, and you don't need to be in it."

The female, Juliet, looks at him with puppy eyes. "But Deimos, maybe he can help! He has a sword on his back!"

"Help? Is something really wrong? A monster or anything?" He asks them.

After a bit, he sighs. "You're not really going to leave until we tell you, aren't you?"

"Hey, if you don't want me to help that's fine with me. I'll be glad to leave to your business. I could care less." Ken says harshly, using what he's saying to his advantage, which shocked them. "You guys have a good night." He starts walking away, but is stopped by the wolf-dragon.

"W-Wait! There is a problem! I-It's our friend! Her name is Kathy, and she's with he dad!"

He listens and turns to her, knowing it worked. "Her dad? Is she away from a trip?"

"No, that's not it at all." The hedgehog, Deimos, explains. "Her dad is possibly one of the worst people you could ever meet. He wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone he didn't like, just like with her mom." This widened the Hazel warrior's eyes. "And knowing she has some sort of outlet and way of escaping him, he threatened to kill all of us if she didn't come back with him."

"So...She sacrificed her own chance of freedom to make sure her friends are safe."

She nods. "Yes, that's exactly it! And I'm worried sick about it! I want to save her, but I dunno where she is." She looks down. "Have you ever had a friend that's probably going to be gone forever and you don't know on what to do about it?"

He realizes on the similarity of this situation and his; They both had a friend in trouble. With that thought of, he nods. "I do actually. Because I'm in the same situation you guys are." They start listening to him now. "I have a friend named Edge, and he's in trouble at the moment. Not only is the one he's taking care for dying, but he's close to being a Cie'th because he chose to be a L'Cie to be strong enough to overcome anything to find a cure for her. But...He doesn't have anything. And I need to save him before it gets worse. But he's around this area, I know that much."

The Jet Black Mobian shakes his head. "Jeez...And I thought we were the only one." He sighs a bit. "How about this; You help us find our friend and we'll find anything that's related to your friend. Maybe then we can help find him."

He nods with a smile. "Alright, I'll do just that. He's a Red cat. You can't miss it."

By hearing that, Juliet hugs the Brown hedgehog. "Thank you so much!"

She keeps hugging him, causing him to lose air. "I-I can't save your friend if I'm DEAD!" She imminently lets him go, having him breath heavily to have the oxygen come back to him. "R-Right. I'll find her. Let's all meet up back here when he have what we both want." He turns and walks away, hoping to find the one called Kathy.

 _"A man that just kills anyone he didn't like, including his own wife. Just...What kind of monster is this guy?"_

"The worst kind. I dunno if he's Xiran bad, but someone like this can't be in the new world. He can't go unchecked."

 _"You're...Thinking of killing him?"_

"That I'm not sure of. But...If I can't, then I'll have whatever karma this world has left to give him what he deserves." He says. "Anyway, I need some sort of reports on a girl being taken away by her father like this. Maybe I can use that to round up where this guy's at."

 _"I can try. But don't hope that it'll be fully accurate."_ After a minute or two, he comes up with something. _"Around the south part of town. That's at rounded up as I can get."_

"Well, it's a start." He keeps walking, going to the south part of the town.

* * *

 _ **Time: 00:46  
Time Until the End of the World: 47h & 14m**_

Using the information Comet collected from a bit ago, he was now around the south part of the town while looking around for anything suspicious. Though not finding something for a while, he heard two people talking to each other. Using this to his advantage, he starts listening to them. "Comet, listen to this if you can."

"So, one more day left before the last day. Can't believe it's finally happening." One man said.

"Tell me about it. I'm still trying to take it in." Another said. "Say, have you seen anything about a dark-looking cat around? Because I heard about him taking away a girl of the same species. Related maybe?"

"You heard about it too? I did more than just hear about it; I SAW IT right around here. He took her to that old hotel just not too far from here. Maybe she got in trouble or something?"

"Nah, I wouldn't think so. It looked like there was more to it than just that. Then again, I'm not friends with her. Though knowing that, I'm kinda glad I'm not."

 _"Bingo. Ken, I know where she's probably put in. The place their talking about really isn't far from here, about a few buildings behind you. If you make it, you might just stop that guy."_

The Dark Chocolate-furred Mobian nods while preparing his Chaos Blade. "Right. Let's just hope it's no too late!" He quickly runs as fast as he can down to the street, running through crowds of people until he sees the old hotel, then runs in to run up to the main desk to see a young woman. "Excuse me. Have you seen a Black cat being taken away by a dark looking one? Looks like a dad or whatever?"

She slowly looks at him. "Sorry sir, but I cannot talk about that kind of information to-" Suddenly, his blade points toward her, shocking her.

"Listen lady, I'm not messing around here! If you know who I am, you'd know on what I can do. I have the ability to bring all of you to the new world, but I can cut a few people out if I want to! Don't be those few!"

Instantly willing to work with him, she nods. "They're on the fourth floor, fifth door the right."

He puts the sword up and runs up, leaving the woman to take a breather. _"Uh...Ken? You do know you can't cut people out of coming to the new world, right? Unless their dead of course."_

"I know. But they don't know that." He runs up to the floor that holds the two and breaks open the door to see the cats; The youngest one being a Black cat with Gold eyes, White mussel, Black heart on the cheek, White fur on the ears, Purple highlights on bangs, and wore a long sleeved Black shirt and Grey shorts, which both hold White hearts, and Black shoes while the oldest was wearing a Black cloak with the hood down, revealing he looked much like the same but with a Tan mussel.

Seeing the hedgehog, the oldest one, Kathy's dad, took out a knife. "...And who are you exactly?"

"I'm the guy to get your daughter away from you. Someone like you doesn't deserve her." He looks over to the younger one, Kathy. "Kathy, Juliet and Deimos are worried and waiting for you."

Her eyes widened a bit. "W-Wait, what? B-But I told them..."

"She cannot go. I've yet to start crafting her into what she was made to be." He says to the both of them. "Kathy is too much like her own mother...Too soft...Too loving...Too...Much filled with life. In the end of days, hate, anger, and denial is all this world be be filled with, much like I was before everything collapsed. Everyone must understand that there is no longer any hope left in this world, and all of it will soon disappear. So...She must become like me, and understand that thought process."

"...By killing her mom, right?" Ken asks in anger, lifting his blade to him. "...You have no idea on how much I want to beat you up for all you did to that girl. You took everything away from her, and I want to make sure you don't come into the next world. But..." He starts to calm down, knowing something while putting it down. "...I don't have a right to fight you. Because this is a fight I'm not allowed to battle in...It's hers...And theirs."

"So...What is it you plan to do if you not fighting me?"

He keeps his Blue eyes staring at his Dark Gold ones. "...Taking her back for them!" From that instant, he grabs the young cat and jumps through the window, shattering and breaking it before landing down onto the ground and catching everyone's attention, even the guards.

Acting quickly, they started shooting at him, with him quickly running away from the area while holding Kathy's hand while her dad watched from the distance. After watching, he just smiles darkly. "...Despite the world being lost...The boy appears to not lose any hope of such things." He crosses his arms. "Perhaps...He may entertain me."

* * *

 _ **Time: 01:32  
Time Until the End of the World: 46h & 28m**_

After running away for a while, the two of them started walking back to where both Deimos and Juliet were waiting for them, and saw them there. Once making it near, they both see her, with the wolf-dragon smiling largely and flying over to hug her. "KATHY!" She grabs and hugs her sightly. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"B-But...You guys weren't suppose to help me. He would have hurt you." She says.

"Kat, there was no way we wanted you to be put in misery like that." The Black Mobian says. "We couldn't even stand seeing you hurt, like with your mom. I know you didn't want to see us hurt and not want to be a part of this, but what hurt us most was seeing you doing that so we wouldn't be hurt." She looks down now, but is comforted by him grasping her shoulder. "C'mon, let's all be together as family again, at least for what we are now."

The Blonde one smiles and holds her hand out. "Yeah! As family!"

She looks down at where her hand is at, then smiles and accepts it. "As...Family."

Ken watched the reunion with a smile while dark auras covered around them before breaking into light, showing their souls are no longer linked to the darkness. Knowing he completed this task, he smiles. "Good to know you guys are happy again. Hopefully he won't bug you guys that much anymore."

"If he does, then we'll be ready." The male grips his fists before popping it. "Anyway, about that friend of yours...We found a lead for you. Turns out that some people do see him walking around at ten in the morning and always enters an old building at around eleven to one. I hope it helps."

"It does. Thanks again."

"Nah, thank you. You helped save Kathy. We had to owe you that much."

He nods back and takes off, leaving them. "Comet, did you get any of that?"

 _"Yeah, I did. Though it's a shame we have to wait until ten. That's about eight to nine hours lost. That means we'll only have about thirty six hours left once you have to do it."_

"Yeah, but it has to get done anyway. Should I just go to either Soleandria Valley or the Archylte Ruins to pass time?"

 _"No, I wouldn't. Because getting here from either of the two takes at least four to five hours, and even if you use the device to return back once getting there, it still needs six hours to recharge. So if you go there...Then it'll already be pass ten and you'll lose your chance until the last day. We can't afford to lose this chance now, even if we do get one last one tomorrow. So just head on back up to the Moon and wait until for a good eight hours until then."_

"Guess I have to..." He stops walking and takes out the small machine. "Alright, heading back up." He presses the button and flashes away, leaving the city.

* * *

 _ **X-The Moon-X**_

 _ **Time: 01:36  
Time Until the End of the World: 46h & 24m**_

He flashes back into the base, seeing the home that's on the glowing rock sphere while Comet started watching the world, with him joining to see the darkness getting worse. "Jeez...It's just getting worse, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. It's kinda sad if you think about it." He says. "That the world we all lived in is starting to turn into ruins...Everything we worked for, gone."

"But we can restart it."

"Yeah, I know. But it doesn't get any less sad." Deciding to change the subject, he looks over to him. "Anyway, great work you did back in Oerbaian. The first Spirit Emerald is ours. But...Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I am. I'm just sad Vanille decided to stay back there. I understand why, but I still wanted to be beside her again. Though...I guess a little bit is better than nothing I guess." He rubs his quills a bit, then he too decides to change it. "By the way, found anything about Gemstone yet?"

He shakes his head, with his dreadlocks swinging a bit with it. "Nah, not yet. It's weird though now that you bring it up." He crosses his arms. "Isn't it weird on how some of Mephilies' goons were there and a beast that looked similar to them, but not the same, worked together? Paragon said that Mephy and Xiran is here and alive, so could they be-"

"Working together? Wouldn't surprise me. But...If everyone is alive again, would that also mean...My parents are too?"

He starts thinking a bit. "It's not impossible...But where are they is the question? Where's Gemstone, Stone, Yune, or anyone else for that matter? Who took Gem? Or what this Heart of Impure is? How does something like that exist? There's a bunch of things I'm wondering about actually, but I don't have a lot of time to think about it too much." He shrugs a bit. "Anyway, you should rest a bit. I should keep searching for Gemstone." He sits back down and continues working on the computer.

He watches over him, seeing what he's doing before walking away, going to get some rest. _"Don't worry, Edge, Ariel...Your times of being like this is almost over."_


	7. The Edge of Death - Part II

_**X-The Moon-X**_

 _ **Time: 09:42  
Time Until the End of the World: 38h & 18m**_

For the past eight hours, Ken was lying down against the wall to try and get as much sleep as he possibly can before he has to leave to save Edge. After doing so for a while, he slowly wakes up to see it's nearly ten, which instantly gets him back up and walks back to Comet, but not before making sure all of his equipment was still on him.

He walks over to him to see the Blue echidna still working on the computer, and that the world is starting to look worse and worse by the minute. "Comet, I'm ready to be sent back to Nova." Then he looks back at the world. "It's getting worse...Huh?"

"Worse by the hour." He says. "I really hate that we had to sacrifice eight hours of the last seventy-two we had to do this...But we had to I guess." Then looks back at him to give him the teleporting device. "Here you go. I set it up for you to get to the west part of town. Remember, now we have thirty-eight hours left. Nearly half the time you were given is gone. Don't waste a single hour we have left. Because every one of them is valuable. I hate to repeat that to you, but it doesn't hurt to remind you."

"Right. I'm glad you are. It at least gives me a reason to hurry up." He presses the button on it and flashes away, leaving his friend to work.

* * *

 _ **X-Station Square Castle-X**_

 _ **Time: 09:45  
Time Until the End of the World: 38h & 15m**_

In a bright flash of light, the Hazel warrior appears on top of one of the larger medium-sized buildings, looking around to see where he is. "You put me on the largest one?"

 _"Yes, I did. That way, you can see him more better and clearer. Just stick around here for a bit and you should be able to find him."_

Knowing he has nothing else left to do, he sits down and stays quiet until he finds the one he looking for while looking at the beaded necklace Vanille gave him, gripping on it and lying down.

* * *

 _ **Time: 10:10  
Time Until the End of the World: 37h & 50m**_

Once it finally hit ten in the morning, he begun to look around and has been doing so for the past ten minutes. "Comet, I don't see him anywhere. Maybe he decided to not do it today?"

 _"He's got to. If he didn't, then we wasted the eight hours we had to do Soleandria Val-"_ He saying until he stopped. _"Wait! I see him on the radar! He's nearby!"_

Upon hearing that, he quickly looks around to see the Red cat, who was slowly walking while his arm was in pain. "I see him. How should I approach this?"

 _"Follow him! At least until he enters into that place he walks into at eleven to one. There, we can confront and stop him. Hurry!"_

Nodding, he quickly jumps from building to building as quick and quietly as possible to not catch the young ones attention while he kept walking. After walking for a while, he felt like something was following him and made a quick turn just after the Brown one jumped to look for anything. Feeling suspicious, he prepares his right hand for anything that might move, but stops as the pain due to nearly becoming a Cie'th stops him from doing it any further while darkness flowed out of it slightly. Though not wanting to take anymore chances of taking his time, he starts walking faster.

After jumping and hiding for a bit, he gets up slowly. "Comet, I think Edge is onto me. He stopped a bit ago and looked around after I made a jump. I think he's adding two and two together."

 _"Yeah, he's faster than before. Not that him being fast will be a problem with you, but let's not risk that. You need to hurry."_

At that moment, he quickly picks up his pace to find the L'Cie. Though after finding him again, he stops to see him standing near a statue of an angel. He watches him for a bit to see him putting his right hand on it. "Mom..." Edge says. "...Or whoever it was that took care of me before Ken and the others took me in...I failed. I searched every bit of this world to find a cure for Aunt Ariel...But I couldn't. No matter how hard and far I searched for it...I couldn't find it. For these past ninety-eight years I searched...And I found nothing...I left someone I care to die because of me...Not even having the power to stop it, despite having all of this power!" He grips his other hand. "I...Failed her...Everyone...If being a Cie'th is my punishment...Then so be it. I...deserve it." He puts his hand down and slowly walks away, gripping his hand tightly in pain.

While watching, both Ken and Comet listened to it all. _"Edge...To think he had to go through with it for ninety-eight years. Two years after everything fell apart. He put a burden that big on him at such a young age."_

"This is bad, Comet. Really bad. If I don't stop him, he'll be in a fate that's even worse than being a Cie'th; He'll become a Cie'th...Alone. With nobody with him to see or save him from it. I can't let that happen to him." He grips his fists tightly. "I wasn't able to save him the last time...But this time...Things will be different." After saying that, he was about to continue following him, but saw someone else doing so in the streets; Ariel. "Ariel? What is she doing here? Shouldn't she be back home to rest?"

 _"Wait, what? That's...Questioning. But then again...Could be used if you end up losing him. Keep following. We can't let him get away."_

"You don't need to say that twice." He quickly jumps from building to building to follow him.

* * *

 _ **Time: 10:59  
Time Until the End of the World: 37h & 1m**_

After following him for a while, he lands on a building to see him entering into a half destroyed building that looked like a base, and opened a door from the inside. Out of his sight now, the Dark Chocolate colored Mobian jumps down to look at where he entered into in surprise. "Comet, are you seeing this?"

 _"Yeah, I am. I can't believe it's still here."_

He keeps staring at the building, knowing on what it was; The old hideout they used when hiding from Xiran. "Is this where Edge goes? Why would he come here?"

 _"I don't know. Remember memories of back then or he just wants to be alone? I dunno why, but we can't waste a single second on him. We have to stop him."_

He nods and is about to confront him, but is stopped to see Ariel slowly walking to where the cat went, coughing harshly. "Ariel!" He runs over to her to help support the old fox. "Are you ok?"

She looks up to see him, with him seeing that she has bags over her eyes now. "K-Ken...You're here. This place. I knew you would."

"What are you doing here? You're sick, aren't you? Shouldn't you get some rest?"

"I would...But how can rest when I know he's like the way he is now? He's become like that for ninty-eight years, looking around the world as much as he can, but he's come up with nothing and thinks its his own fault. His fault for not keeping...Family near him, and losing a mom again."

"You...Came to confront him?"

"Yes...I am. I'm willing to try...Even if I'm weak right now."

He nods again while crossing his arms. "Let's confront him together. I can't afford to have you go in alone, especially when you're like this." He grasps her hand in support as the two of them slowly walk to where he is.

* * *

 _ **Time: 11:02  
Time Until the End of the World: 36h & 58m**_

They both slowly open the door that leads to him and walks in, looking through each of the rooms until the found the one he was in, which was his old room that held an old television that he turned on, with him watching someone on it; Old recordings of them.

"Hey Edge! Smile for the camera!" A young Ken said behind the camera on the recording, showing a six year old Edge.

"Haha, can't get me!" He runs away, being chases while there was laughter.

After this small piece of a recording played, there was another one of his ninth birthday. "Hey Edge, what do you have there?" The Brown one on the recording asked, with him showing off the Yellow Chaos Emerald. "Wow, that's cool!" The camera then moves to show off a younger Yune, Gemstone, and Ariel. "Edge, you're probably one of the luckiest people to have us as a family. We're not leaving...Forever."

The device that played the recordings then shut down, forever nonaccessable. Once it was all over, the two of them walked towards him. "Edge..." The old fox says.

He said nothing. "Edge, at least talk." Ken says now.

"...Didn't you guys remember? Remember on how things use to be? I was always the one that was innocent and loving, helping us have any hope for us to have while we dealt with people like Xiran, Mephiles, and Solaris. But when the world fell apart, I was the only thing that kept it all together until Ariel got sick. After that, everyone went their separate ways. Stone and Yune left together, Gemstone left to find a reason to live, and I...I was stuck with Ariel. I didn't know on what to do because on how weak I was...But then Paragon came in and I asked that if I became what I was before you again, I'd have the strength to find a cure for her, even if it meant I became a Cie'th in the end. But even then...I wasn't strong enough." He grips his hand tightly. "So yeah...I'll always be a dumbfounded weakling. Big surprise on my part."

"Edge...What happened wasn't your fault. It was all Paragon's. He's the cause of all this, not you."

He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter...Not anymore." He slowly gets up and turns to them. "...We're all going to die anyway in about a day and a half. Maybe what I was doing never mattered...Maybe no matter how hard I try, I can't have a family like what we had...Even now. It's no wonder my birth mother gave me away." From that instant, darkness instantly leaked out of his right hand, putting him into a state on pain.

"EDGE!" They both yelled while trying to get near him.

"STAY BACK! BOTH OF YOU!" They did just that while he started yelling a bit in pain. "My...My time is about to run out, and me bring myself is running out. Please...Don't...Don't come near me...Don't touch me...Don't even HELP me! I deserve this...ALL OF THIS!" He rips off his right glove and sleeve, revealing his arm is looking more sinister, twisted, and fulled with Purple crystal while the top of his hand held the Pulse L'Cie eye, along with this left eye starting to look darker. "Please...Leave... **Me...ALONE!"** At that instant, he forms a large Thundaga in his hand, starting to consume his arm.

"ARIEL, WATCH OUT!" The Warrior of the Gods then grabbed her and runs out of the old hideout just before the remains was destroyed by a blast of lightning, with the source of it coming our yelling in pain, now having half of his torso covered in crystals.

 **"STAY...OUT OF...MY WAY!"** He slams his fists into the ground, causing cracks on the ground to start a rip in the ground, splitting it a bit while people in the area started to run away in fear. After doing so, he runs away from the scene so they wouldn't come near him.

After all that happened occured, the Brown one grips his fists tightly. "Edge..."

 _"This isn't good. If you don't stop him before the military here does, we won't get that Spirit Emerald!"_

"Think I don't know that Comet?" He looks over to Ariel. "Ariel, let's go! We have a kid that needs help!" She nods while the two ran, with her doing it to the best of her ability.


	8. The Edge of Death - Part III

_**Time: 11:26  
Time Until the End of the World: 36h & 34m**_

After the events that happened with Edge at the old remains of the hideout, both Ken and Ariel were quickly running as fast as they could to find him, who was slowly turning into a Cie'th. But along the way, they saw parts of the Castle Town destroyed. "Comet, have you found anything about Edge yet?! We need to get to him fast!"

 _"I'm working on it! Gimmie a minute!"_ He says back, typing as fast as he can. _"Alright, I've got something! It says that he's in the city graveyard! I dunno if I should call that iconic or something, but he still needs to be stopped!"_

"Got it! He's not going anywhere!" He turns off the bluetooth in his ear and looks over to the Red fox. "He's in the graveyard! We've got something!"

While she should be glad they found him, she looks down sadly. "Is...This what Edge will turn into when he runs out of time?"

He didn't want to sugarcoat it by any mean, knowing that once upon a time he did become a Cie'th and knew the feeling of it; Cold, dead, painful, dark, and filled with anger. When he was in the form, he was in so much of it he really wanted to be dead. In respond to her question, he nods. "Yes, he does. But if I've learned anything from the last time I became one when our world was destroyed, anything filled with pure love of who became a Cie'th can take him or her back from it! The last time it was me to become one. But this time...It's Edge that'll be saved from it this time! And not like how it was before!" He runs faster than he could before while picking up the old one, racing down to the crystallized cat before anyone else did.

* * *

 _ **Time: 11:30  
Time Until the End of the World: 36h & 30m**_

From within the graveyard that's filled with trees to shadow the tombstones and area, the half-Cie'th cat is roaming around the area and got onto his hands knees weakly, having Darkness starting to overwhelm him. **"It...hurts...Just like...Last time. At least...This time, I deserve it."** He starts screaming more while more parts of him were getting consumed, now having the lower part of his face and fully the chest turning into Purple crystal.

While he was turning, the two of them were behind one of the trees, planning on what to do. "Ok, here's what we should do. I'll weaken him as much as I can while you come in and try and snap him out of it. If anything, that'll wake him up."

"And...If it doesn't work?" She asks.

By the thought of it, he looks down sadly. "Then...Edge is just beyond saving."

 _"Y-You'll..."_

"Yeah, I'd have to kill him again if I couldn't save him...But you want to know what's worse than death? Living like a Cie'th for the rest of your life. And I'm not about to let him live like that. Dead or alive."

 _"Then that would mean you can't get the Spirit Emerald. You know that, right?"_

He nods while putting his finger on the device. "Yeah...I know." Then he looks over the large piece of bark. "Alright, it's now or never." She nods to him and hides while he walks out to him. "Hey, Edge!"

Hearing his name caught his attention and made him turn to see him. **"Didn't I tell you...To..TO LEAVE ME ALONE?!"**

"You'd think I'd just LEAVE you to be like this? This wouldn't be anything we would want!"

 **"What is it...What is it that you know on what THEY WANT?! YOU WERE GONE FOR A HUNDRED YEARS!"**

"...Do you think I wanted to be a Warrior of the Gods? I didn't have a choice. I didn't want everyone to die because of what I want and not what was best! And what you want...Doesn't matter here! I'm going to do what's best, and that means stopping you!"

 **"You just...You just don't GET IT DO YOU?! No MATTER HOW RIGHT IT MAYBE, THIS IS WHAT I DESERVE FOR FAILING! I know it...Ariel KNOWS IT! AND YOU KNOW IT!"**

Shaking his head along with his quills, he prepares his Chaos Blade. "Nothing's getting through to you...I can see you got that from Comet with how hardheaded he can be! And that kind nature from me, and it's still in there! Edge, no matter how much you may push me back, I'll keep coming back! I'm not letting what happened back then happen again!"

From that sudden instant, he rushes up to the Cie'th Edge and quickly starts to slash his body, with each and every attack being countered by his crystallized arm blocking the attack and trying to slam him down into the ground with it. Reacting to this, he blocks the attack back with his sword, causing bolts of lightning and wind to clash once more, just like last time. The attack of the elements sent the two of them back to throw multiple shots of their spells at one another, each and every one of the attacks then countering each other, not making a single hit at each other. The very last attack, their most powerful, sends them skidding backwards.

Though in doing that, none of them were going to go down by any means. For a second attempt, he rushes towards him with his weapon prepared as swings at him, having it actually get through this time and slashes the chest, having darkness shoot out like a liquid before consuming the depressed cat to increase his power. He screams loudly in pain and punches him in the stomach with the large arm, sending him back rolling while he just kept yelling. Now in a blind fury, he starts swinging both of his arms toward the Hazel hedgehog, having him dodge them as quick as possible. Though now something came to his surprise; He was actually trying to keep up with the attacks that was being thrown at him, struggling with it.

However, on the last punch being thrown, he forms Thunder into it and swings the arm, begin strong enough to send him back into a tree, with him sliding down. **"Don't you GET IT YET?! I WANT THIS! I WANT TO DIE FOR MY FAILURE!"** He picks him up with his normal arm and starts punching him harshly with his Cie'th one while Ariel watched this, getting teary eyed by seeing this. Needing to get out of this grasp, he slashes the chest again, having more of the dark energy leak out again while letting go of his grasp on his head.

Using this to his advantage, he kicks him back to get some distance, knocking him down. "There's...No way...You're dying Edge. Not if I have anything to say about it!" Though while on the ground, the dark power of being a Cie'th then started to overcome and cover his body, forming more of the Purple crystals onto the rest of his back, half of his neck, parts of his left arm was then consumed. Now growling and moaning, he starts getting up with both of his eyes now Black with the Red Pulse eyes. "Edge, wake up!"

In response, he says nothing. Instead, he just roars loudly mindlessly and starts running to him with arms flailing around, indicating he just lost his own mind that's lost in the transformation. Unlike how he fought before, which was strategically, he went in full frontal with his arms swinging around, covering his own attacks in lightning and attacked at a large amount of speed. Despite the hedgehog being fast, he was easily being outmatched by the raw power and speed of the cat, actually putting fear into him, which caused him to freeze momentarily and ended up getting hit in the face because of it. By the one hit stunning him, he was hit with multiple ones following it. Each and every hit he took gave him flashbacks of Edge; When he first met him as a baby on a rainy day in an alleyway covered in blood, seeing him grow up from a small baby cat into an eight year old, his ninth birthday when he was given the Yellow Chaos Emerald, seeing him in Fabula Nova in the Sunleth Waterscape as a teenager, and the last one being when he said his goodbye to him before leaving.

On the last hit, he was knocked down on the ground and dropped his sword, then was grabbed over his head to be thrown back down, causing pain to course through his body. He kept trying to get up from the attacks, but was then stepped on while roaring. Not taking the battle anymore, Ariel quickly ran over to them and hugs the cat. "Please...Edge...Stop!" She coughs harshly, but ignores it and keeps his grip on him. "Please...Stop this!"

"Ariel, get out of here! H-He's fully a Cie'th! He's not weakened yet!"

"I can't just stay there anymore! Every day and hour he came closer to being what he is now...Always putting me aside while he dealt with the burden...Now it's time I return the favor...For all the years he put this on his shoulders." He just roars loudly while swinging his arms. "Edge...I know you're in there and that you can hear me, the happy and innocent child I knew for more than a hundred years is still there." She grips on him tighter, tearing up more and more. "Have I...Ever told you on what it was like before Jasmine and Hamon gave me Yune, Ken's sister? I've always wanted to have a small child, and I did before my husband never came back. He was boy that was just your age, just like you. He was...I found his body near my doorstep that was done by Xiran. I was in a deep depression until...She came in, leading me to meeting you. I knew Yune would never replace him...But you remind me so much of him. And even though I never knew you as long as Yune...Caring for you...And my dead son...Was the biggest accomplishment I've ever had." Slowly but surely, he started to stop moving. "You're one I would be proud to call...A son!" One of the tears on her then got onto his chest, illuminating a light. "So please come back...Edge!"

The light glowed brighter, consuming the area. Once it faded away, Edge was now back to normal, but no longer had his gloves, shirt and robes, but now his L'Cie brand was back to the first stage out of the thirteen. Their eyes adjusted to see him back, to which he opens his eyes weakly and falls over, with the old Mobian catching him from falling. He looks up to her with a smile. "Hey...Aunt Ariel...Did you...Really mean all that you said?"

She smiles and hugs him tightly. "Yes...I did. The times you pushed me aside pained me...I felt as if I was losing you. And all of this...Was so you would still have something to call family left and not be alone again. But...Things aren't like it was before now. Even if I'm gone before the worlds end, I know you'll remember. I'll always love you...You are...My son."

He just stares at her, having tears start rolling down his face. "A-Aun...M-Mom!" He just hugs her tightly, letting all of the tears out while she hugged back smiling. But then she has a rough coughing fit until a small light shines, having her stop instantly and take a deep breath, one she hasn't had in a long time. "A-Ariel! Are you ok?"

"I-I feel as if...I'm well again."

After watching and hearing this the entire time, Ken slowly starts to get up. "C-Comet. What's up with that?"

 _"I think I know the answer to that. After Edge finally let his emotions out, she felt better at the same time. I wonder..."_

"...I think it's because her sickness was linked to his own worries and sadness." He says, making them look at him. "I bet Paragon knew of that inside him, the few elements that makes Darkness, and he knew that since he's linked to it. So he just used it to his advantage..."

"...There's was no cure at all. It was all just a trick to turn me into a Cie'th." Edge says, understanding until he grips his head in anger. "I'm such an idiot..."

"No you're not, Edge." The fox says with a smile, making him look. "It just showed on how important you are to me. And I wish for you to not do this alone...For I'll be the one to protect you...Like a mother should."

He smiles back, holding her hand. "And I'll be there to do the same...As a...Son."

By watching this, the hedgehog warrior smiles at this while they held a Red and Yellow aura, having two orbs come out and formed into a Red and Yellow emerald, floating to his hand. "Three down...Four more to go. Halfway there." He puts it up and focuses back on them. "Hey, guys. If it's alright, can you two make it to Oerbaian on the final day near midnight? I'm planning to get everyone we know there to see the final hours." They look back and nods, making him smile more. "Good, see you guys then. And...Take care of yourselves. I have to go. There's two more places I need to go." He grabs the sword, places it on his back, and walks away, leaving the graveyard while the two hugged tightly.

* * *

 _ **Time: 11:59  
Time Until the End of the World: 36h & 1m**_

He walks through the streets, seeing it partially destroyed while some people started getting back to work on it. "Good to see this place back to normal and Edge too."

 _"Yeah, same here. I guess it just comes to show that love holds no boundaries for anything. Almost anything can't stop it I guess."_ Comet says over the earpiece. _"Speaking of which. While you were fighting, I finally found something about Gemstone. Based on my readings, she's somewhere in the Soleandria Valley. If I were you, I'd pick up the pace as fast as possible."_

"Yeah, I'm on it." He says.

"Three of the seven you now hold...Now in your possession after half the world is gone." A female voice said, making him look to see it was Yeul once again. "The world's end is nearing as each hour passes."

He nods. "Yeah, I know. But anything is needed to get the Spirit Emeralds. Once I get all seven, everyone in this world outside of the Darkness will be in the new world. At least that's what to be said."

"...And to obtain them, are you prepared to go through the past to bring a new future?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And if you go through the past to do this, then would that also mean sacrificing what you want to do it?"

"...You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

She looks down a bit, moving the bit of hair in her eyes. "I apologize. I just wish to understand the one to bring those that are alive the ones. Because in order to save many, only one must be given up. Much like sacrificing what's precious to the ones you love." She fades away once again. "It's interesting...To know one such as you exist."

She fully disappears, but he does nothing to stop her this time. He crosses his arms. "...Sheesh, she sure is interested in me." He puts his finger on the device while walking away again, talking to Comet along the way.


	9. The Return of an Emperor - Part I

_**X-Soleandria Valley-X**_

 _ **Time: 18:31  
Time Until the End of the World: 29h & 29m**_

For the past six and a half hours, five and a half if not for the delay, Ken was sitting down on the train patiently so he can finally get to his next location that was to get to to find the three Spirit Emeralds in the area. He was about to fall asleep on the mobile cart until it finally started to stop, with other people on the ride getting of, with him doing the same to see the scenery of the area; It was a large field that held remains of old pieces of a castle and small towns, having a few waterfalls that flowed upward, a large castle that was very similar to the one he saw back in Soleanna's Kingdom Valley, and a splitting pathway that lead to the ruins of an old town.

He looks at the place while looking around. "Is this it?"

 _"Yes, Soleandria Valley. Because of everything crashing, it caused parts of the Castle Town and City of Soleanna, the City of Water, and the remains known as Kingdom Valley into one place. This place is well known for its amazing scenery and for one castle in particular; The Castle of Wickedness. Not much is known about that in terms of what it holds. Though I'm getting readings that Gemstone is in there somewhere."_

"Right. If I can get in there, I can save her."

"Ya really think ya can get in there?" An Australian voice asked, which caught him off guard and looks behind him to see something he's never seen before; A Gold and Black furred Lucario with White markings on the side of his face, Black markings on the tail, White eyes, and wore Black clothing and Dark Yellow clothing on him. "If I were smart like ya, which I'm guessin' ya ain't, I'd stay away from that place. _"_ He crosses his arms.

He frowns and crosses his now. "What it is about that place that I need to stay away from?"

"Well...Maybe not the place, but maybe the guy that controls that damn place. That asshole likes to take away the things we love and is using them as a bargainin' chip. Includin' someone that means a lot to me. And if ya plannin' to go in there, you're just settin' yourself up to be taken by him to be the same thing as they are; Just somethin' to catch someone's attention."

"Someone you love is being held captive, right?" He nods. "Then if you love this person so much, why don't you go in and save her?"

"Ya think I didn't try?" He asks. "The way to get in there is locked up, and the bridge to get in is gone. Trust me, some guy that's called the 'Guardian of Life' or whatever it is told me that ya can't." He closes his eyes. "So...Tough luck on both of our parts."

He stares at this being, then at the castle before looking back. "What's your name? And this loved one of yours?"

He opens up one of them. "...Kin. Kin Senshi. And her name is Mia." He looks at him. "Ya not tellin' me ya gonna try and get in?"

The Hazel one smiles and shrugs. "Well, I'm willing to try. Look, when I get in and find the one I'm looking for, I'll find the one you love too. Alright?"

"Wait...You're kiddin', right?"

"Nope." He turns and starts walking away, but stops to look at him. "Name's Ken by the way. Don't forget it, because I'm coming back with that loved one of yours. I promise" He turns back and runs off toward the large castle. "Comet, did you get all of that?"

 _"Yeah, I did. And that Kin guy wasn't lying. For the past hundred years, people around the world have disappeared and never returned. I bet that's how Gemstone was taken away from Oerbaian. Though Vanille said that it was a Black Mobian that looks just like you."_

"Yeah, but my question is this; Who is it? It could be either Xiran or Mephiles. One of the two."

 _"Could be. But to get into the Castle of Wickedness, we have to talk to someone known as the Guardian of Life. Only he or she knows on how to get in."_

"Right. Let's hope this person know on how to get in." He speeds off toward the castle faster than ever now, hoping to get there quickly.

* * *

 _ **Time: 20:04  
Time Until the End of the World: 27h & 56m**_

After about an hour worth of running, he finally makes it toward the mountains that's the crossroad toward another mountain that leads to the castle. Trying to take it as slow as possible to get to the other side, he makes it to see the castle, which was Grey and was partially ruined since pieces of it was starting to fall apart. "So..This is it, huh?" He looks over to his left to see someone; A male Teal colored hedgehog with two bangs on the left part of his head, wears a Black cape, Green rings on the wrists, same colored shoes, and holds eyes that are half Red and Green. After noticing, he turns to him, with him still looking down. "Hey, you're that Guardian of Life guy, right?"

He looks up to him while keeping his arms crossed. "Yeah, or at least I use to be. Name's Spikey. What is it you want?"

"Nice to meet you, Spikey. I'm Ken; Ken the Hedgehog" He looks back at the castle, which has an open door but no way to get there, and jumping was suicide if one dared to attempt it. "I heard from someone that I can't enter there because there's no bridge there. And from the looks of it, he seems to be right on that."

"Yeah, well there use to be obviously. But that's because it wasn't destroyed. It not there because it faded away."

This confused him. "Faded away? So you're telling me it's not just a regular bridge."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. It's a magical bridge, created by the power of Shadows, an art that consists of Darkness, but not fully like the energy that slowly destroys this world."

"So...Can't you just create another one?"

"Yeah, I could, especially for someone like you." Spikey says, taking Ken by surprise a bit. "...You think I didn't catch onto what you are? I heard of the myths. Myths about a Brown hedgehog with a Grey arrow-shaped marking on the top quill that's to come near the end of the world to help lead us to the new world like a Sheppard for his sheep with the Spirit Emeralds. Yeah, I know all about you." He gets up and crosses his arms with a smile. "I heard of the rumors going around. About how you stopped that Cie'th problems in Oerbaian and Station Square Castle. Yeah, you're the real deal." Afterwards, the two look at the castle. "So, what reasons are you going in there for?"

"I'm here to help a friend in there. She was kidnapped back in Oerbaian. I think you may know her. Miss Gemstone?"

"Ah, one of the two Saviors in Oerbaian. Yeah, I heard about something like that." The Blue-Green Mobian said with a nod. "Well, I'd gladly help you out with you on that and make a bridge. But...There's a problem. Thing is, I need the seven Shadow Emeralds and the Shadow Ring, which is the source of my powers that's from a world much different that yours or Fabula Nova. I have the emeralds with me...But the ring." He rubs his bangs a bit. "Some weird girl came up and stole it from me. I tried stopping her but she was just too fast for me to catch. It's weird that she did that because she said she was doing it for her 'lover' or whatever. I dunno, that girl is weird."

"Well what did this girl look like? And what about the ring?"

He crosses his arms while looking up, trying to remember on what she looks like. "She was...Grey. Grey colored fur. And all she wore was...A Black spandex suit, at least I think that's what it's called." Then after thinking, he looks back to the Dark Cholocate colored warrior. "If you can find me the Shadow Ring and bring it back to me, I can surely let you get in. Besides, whoever it is inside is just claiming people as his own. Wanna know on what I think? I think the person inside is just trying to get your attention."

"You think that too? Well that's about to change. What does the ring look like?"

Instead of responding, he just sits down. "You'll see it when you find it."

Not feeling confident in that answer, he still decides to head out while crossing the old bridge. "Comet, I need you to help me with something."

 _"Sure. What is it?"_

"There's been a woman that took Spikey's ring that's the key to getting into the Castle of Wickedness. This might be a long shot, but it's at least worth thinking about; I'm guessing this girl is trying to pawn it or something just something just so it wouldn't be in his hands. As much as money is useless now at times like these, at least people are using what's left to see the world before it ends. But that's not the case for why that is. The reason why is so she can do it for her 'lover'."

 _"That's...Kind of big. But I can try. Did this Spikey guy give a description of the thief?"_

"Grey furred and wears Black spandex." He says.

 _"Grey furred and wears Black spandex. Got it. Hang on."_ He starts trying down while Ken slowly walked to the other side and finally made it. _"Turns out you're right. Someone of that description HAS been trying to pawn it, but she keeps getting rejected. I bet it's a ring so old that it doesn't even have a price. There's one recently on a small town just east of here. If I were you, I'd check that out."_

"At least we finally have a lead." He quickly runs as fast as he can away from the mountains, hoping to find the town he's looking for.

* * *

 _ **Time: 21:16  
**_ _ **Time Until the End of the World: 26h & 44m**_

After looking for a long amount of time, and from town to town, the Brown hedgehog finally makes it to the town that has had multiple sightings of the thief that has been attempting to pawn the ring. The town he was in was just filled with small stores, homes, and one of them holding a large windmill. Though after looking around the area for a good ten to twenty minutes, he sees nobody that fits the description. "I'm not seeing anyone that has that description. Maybe she left already. As much as I hate to do this, we can always try tomorrow or something and do those other two Emeralds here. You said there were-"

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't do that." A male voice said, making him look to see that at a pawn shop from nearby held a human man talking to a female Mobian, but what surprised him of it was it was the woman that fit the description.

"W-What? What do you mean you won't accept it! This is a nice quality ring I have! It's possibly thousands of years old!" The female said while showing it to him, which was a Black ring with Purple flames on it.

"Sorry miss. Still won't accept it."

After hearing everything, he watches her just get angry and walk away, with him sneaking behind her. "So, you're the thief."

She jumps a bit. "W-What are you-" She turns around to reveal herself to be Shai; Xiran's 'Queen' before he killed her off. Though by seeing him, her eyes widened. "I-It's...YOU! You're here!"

"You know...It comes to no surprise to me that you of all people are alive. What was it that Xiran said before about taking care of a pest problem a while back?" He points toward himself. "Well...I'm still alive. And you already know on what happened to him."

"You think I don't know that, do you?!" Shai asks. "How you killed the man I loved-"

"You only loved him for his power. And look at what happened. He ended up killing you because you were necking him for his pure strength and control. It's not love if you love him just for that. Even if he didn't have all that power, he was still a murdering and hypocritical killer. You knew of that...Right?" By hearing what he just said, she grips on the ring and looks down slightly. "...How old were you when you died the first time?"

"...Sixteen. Well...I still think as one even though I'm a hundred and sixteen."

He sighs a bit. "Look, you're still that young. Heck, I'm twenty right now and I'm not much of one to know much about it. But Xiran is just someone that'll use you as a tool to get what he wants out of anyone, even if you harbor feelings for him for who he is or not. He killed you the last time, and you do you want to live again and have a second chance at life?" She looks up with her Grey eyes and nods. "Then stop working for him. You've been given a reprieve for living again. Don't waste this again, because there's more to life you can do than just this. You have a day left of being here. Make ever second of it count."

She starts thinking a bit and nods before looking at him with a smile. "You know...You're right. I can't let what happened before happen again." She hands him the ring. "Use this to get in. I'm done with Xiran and his tricks. I'm going to try and find my family, at least be with them before the end." Putting it in his hand, she walks away with a smile, but not before looking at him. "I'm sorry for...All the trouble that I helped cause back then."

"It's alright. Just go and enjoy the time you have left." She smiles with a small blush and wink before walking away, which he caught and left him in wonder. "What's up with her?" He shakes his head and starts walking away. "Comet, I've got the ring. Heading back to Spikey now."

 _"Good. Now let's get into that castle."_ He nods and starts running back to where the Teal colored hedgehog is.

* * *

 _ **Time:22:35**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 26h and 25m Remain**_

Once finally getting the ring back from her, he slowly makes his way through the bridge on the mountains to get to the guardian, seeing he was sleeping on the ground for a while. To wake him up, he takes out his sword and beats it onto a rock, creating a tinging noise loud enough to wake him up. Once he was awake, he takes out the ring. "Is this it?"

He stares at it with wide eyes before grasping it. "Yes...This is it. This is actually it. I can't believe it...You found it!" He puts it on his ring finger, being covered in a dark aura. Wanting to see if it's real, he puts the ring towards the door while seven Black jewels appeared behind him, creating a bridge made of Black energy. "It is! It actually is! There's hope left...There really is!" He looks at him. "You truly are him, the one to bring us to the new world for us to be reborn. If you really do plan to go in there, I have but just one request for you." The Hazel one's shoulder was grasped on. "...My friends...They're trapped by whoever it is in there. When you stop the one behind this...Bring them to me. I wish to see them again."

He nods. "I'll do it. Just wait for me until then. If I don't come out around six in the morning, close off the bridge and let nobody else through." Spikey nods while Ken walks in the Castle of Wickedness, ready to fight the one behind it all.


	10. The Return of an Emperor - Part II

_**Time:22:42**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 26h and 18m Remain**_

From within the Castle of Wickedness after Ken entered, Darkness flowed through the entire area while destroying parts of the brick walls from within the area, with him slowly walking through it with his Chaos Blade prepared. He looks around the hallway he's in, seeing dark paintings on each side of the wall. While looking, he puts his finger on the bluetooth in his ear. "Comet, can you read me? The Darkness and Chaos Energy is pretty thick here. I can barely see where I'm going. Is there anyway to cut any of this out? An generator or anything that's making it?"

 _"Nah, there's no way for you to stop it." The Blue Echidna said on the other end, with weak connection going on. "But from what I'm seeing on the scanners all over the world, it's not even an object. It's a...A who. Maybe the one behind all of this"_

"You mean a person is the only one making all of this? But who could it be that's even controlling all of this? It's not Paragon since he's only a Sanctum/Pulse Fal'Cie, and I know for sure it's not Mephilies since he can only manipulate time. If it's not them...Then..Could it really be..."

 _"That's something I'm wonderin' too. Because there's some history here from what I'm seeing here. One hundred years ago, the same time where the power of Time, Darkness, and Chaos Energy crashed after the timestream stretched so thin to the point of breaking, a powerful Mobian took over this place and ruled over the land, using the power he once had that looms over the world to his advantage; Darkness and Chaos Energy. Though out of all the enemies you fought over, there was one who could do such a thing to begin with...And here he is now ruling this place."_ The Hazel one started to think after hearing that, but then realized on who he was talking about after putting it all together. _"Ken, if the one person controlling all of this is who we think it is..."_

He grips his fists tightly. "Of course...It explains everything. How this person was able to take over it so easily, why there's so much of this mess of powers going on here, and why and how Gemstone went missing...It all adds up to one person. One person that started it all...And turned me into what I am." He slowly lets his grip on the sword go and starts running at a slow pace, then starts getting faster. "Comet, I need to get to where Gemstone is, and fast. Because time is starting to run out here and I can't waste too much time."

 _"That I can do. Give me a second."_ He starts typing for a minute or two, then instantly stops to find something. _"Holy hell...I didn't figure this place would be THIS big just by how it looked."_

"Not the right time to admire the size of this place! The location!"

"Right. At the moment, you're only on the first floor, and there's two hundred and seventeen of them. Normally it would take an average person at least a day or two to get to the top, and that's where Gemstone's at. But...Since you're a part of the Hedgehog clan..."

"...I can get there in just an hour or two at this speed." He realizes, then nods. "On it. It'll be quick." He starts running through the hallway until he goes up a set of stairs, then up another one to run through another hallway to get to the top, with more Darkness and Chaos.

* * *

 _ **Time: 0:03**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 23h and 57m Remain (The Final Day)**_

Without a single time of resting, he ran through the last hallway that was filled with more of the two of the three energies that make the world to the point where it was starting to overcome the area and destroyed more and more of the walls, then made it to the final set of stairs to lead up to the top while everything started to clear up. "Comet, I made it. Took me a long time, but I did it."

 _"Alright. Now go find Gemstone and stop this guy."_

He nods slowly and makes his way up to see a large partially-destroyed throne room that holds moonlight coming out of the cracks, and the large chair itself being made of both rusted Gold while it held two sets of crystals and gems on one part of the chair with different colors; Red and Purple. Though the decoration on it wasn't what caught his attention. Instead, it was who was sitting on it; Gemstone, who just sat there with the widest of eyes. "Gemstone! I found you! Come on! Get off the throne and get out of here while you still have the chance!" Instead of responding, she just sits there silently. "G-Gemmy?" She says nothing still. "Hey Gem! Are you there? Listen to me!"

"...Please get out." She says softly, with him hearing it and putting him into surprise. "...Don't you realize it? The Darkness? It can consume...It can hunt...And it can take...And if he controls it while you're near, he can take you at any moment...He's taken many unfortunate souls...One being the mother I lost. When a soul is captured into the Darkness, it stays there in between life and true death, where it will remain lost and to never come into the new world...And if you, the Warrior of the Gods, gets stuck in it...Then the end of the world will come even if one day now remains. But I realize the true motives..." She keeps her stare at him. "Don't you understand...I was simply bait."

"...And you have fallen for the trap." A dark voice said, with the dark energy then forming to create the one who holds control of it all; Xiran, a Dark Grey hedgehog with a Black marking on the top quill while he wore a Black suit, fingerless gloves, sportstape covering his left forearm, and a Purple cape that was ripped up. By forming, he crosses his arms. "It is good to see you once more...Son of Hamon."

Ken grips his sword in anger. "Of course...The one that controls Chaos and Darkness...Xiran, the one to manipulate many to gain one objective. Nothing's changed about you, hasn't it?"

"Though the very same has for yourself. You've become a weapon of the god known as Bhunivelze himself; The Warrior of the Gods. While your powers and body has changed, you as a living being has not. You're still soft to let yourself be a part of this scheme."

While listening, he drags the blade on the ground. "Well you've caught my attention. So, what's your plan this time? Going to kill me because there needs to be cause because you feel like it?"

"Somewhat, though your idea is on the same path." He places his hand on the Green Mobian's head, with her slowly having her eyes half shut while looking at him. "For you see...I have a theory in mind. If one were to kill the Warrior of the Gods, would he or she be just as powerful as god himself? And if a powerful soul is linked to Darkness, will those that hold the Heart of Impure also gain its power and become much like a god?" He trails a finger near her cheek up to her head while she just watched weakly while streaming tears. "I wish to test this theory. But in order to become one with Darkness..."

"Someone must be consumed in it...Filled with hate, anger, and despair. And this...This is just to put me into it. Filled with anger that you took her away from us."

"Yes...And can you feel it? The Darkness is starting to form, ready for me to consume and take as mine!" He lifts his hand and closes it, covering the Brown hedgehog in Black Tendrils that creates the dark energy, squeezing him tightly while yelled in pain. "Can you feel the cold feeling from within? It's time I finish what was meant to be finished."

The dark whips that covers him then squeezes him tighter while a Black portal then appears below him. The Darkness around him then starts to sink him in, lowering him more and more into it, feeling the cold embrace of it more and more. He was beginning to lose his strength every second, feeling death was drawing to him closer and closer until he saw the weak Gemstone, which made his strength grow back once again. "Nice...Try!" In a flash of light, he blasts the energy that covers him right off, landing back to his feet and points the Chaos Blade at him. "If you think I'll die and roll over like a dog, which I'm not, again, you're wrong!"

Taken back a bit, he lets go of such a thing to happen and slowly walks to him. "It seems you're not willing to lose to something as this. Very well...Your death shall be painful. And once you are ridden of, even in Darkness or not, this world will be mine to withhold and I shall create a new empire where I am in control as before, and rid of Bhunivelze so I will become his opposite once the world is reborn; The God of Darkness."

"Like I'd let you do something like that!" They both just stand there with the both of them prepared for anything until the Black experiment suddenly started shooting spears of Chaos Energy at him, to which were countered by multiple shots of any magic that was at his disposal. Each and every counter they both made creates a small blast until the last attack they did a much bigger one this time, causing dust to cloud the area, with them now rushing toward each other and clashing in a Brown and Black aura, crating sparks of light to come out of it. "XIRAN!" He swings his sword around at him, only for the ex-emperor to dodge them as fast as he can until the last attack was caught by his hands.

After seeing this, he tries to force the blade down more but it doesn't go down any further. "...Is this the power of the Warrior of the Gods? Because if so, then you are truly a disappointment to my theory." While holding the blade, he forms Black energy from within his hand and aims it towards him to fire it off, sending the one taking the hit backwards while skidding away, but slowly stops to prepare for anything. And it came to him by Xiran then rushing towards him with Darkness covering his hands and begins punching towards him, with each punch then being countered by the sword. "Give up. You must know of the conclusions of this battle."

"You're right...I don't know. But all I know is I'll WIN THIS!" In sheer instinct, he knocks back the fist and slashes him, cutting a part of his body while also his clothing to show the attack was made. While they both fought, Gemstone was watching the battle from once half closed eyes into wide eyes, worried for him.

Once the hit was placed onto the dark hedgehog, he stares at him. "You've...Laid a single slash onto me. And I now know that this battle as gone on for long enough." Forming the darkness from within the Castle of Wickedness, he absorbs every bit of it into him, giving his Red and Purple eyes a glowing light that was filled with the dark energy, increasing his own power by multiple levels, much stronger than Ken without a single doubt in anyone's mind. "So...Let us finish this battle once and for all." He suddenly flashes away in a Black flash and appears in front of him to punch him in the face harshly, sending him backwards into the wall, only to be grabbed by the leg, thrown into the ground, and away only to be rolling away from him in pain.

The Dark Brown hero slowly gets up to see him nearby, with him reacting by slashing towards him but was too slow for the attack to hit and ends up getting punched harshly in the face, sending him backwards a bit before getting grabs by the throat again. Getting grabbed this way started making him choke while kicking to get out of it. "A-Ah...Y-You won't...WIN!" He covers himself in an aura of the same color as his fur and starts getting out of his grip, causing Grey sparks to start emitting from his body, but it's stopped by a sudden punch to the stomach, stopping his struggle before being dropped down with his sword out of his grip.

Seeing it no longer in his hand, he grasps the Chaos Blade and observes it. "...A blade that was crafted by the set up of being as the Warrior of the Gods. Yet, even if wielding this weapon upon your back, you fail to understand on how to wield its power. Etro, Pulse, and Lindzei made poor judgement to call upon you to become all souls salvation." He points it towards his chest. "Farewell, Son of Hamon, for this will be your tomb." Just when he was about to slam it down onto him after raising it up, the Black aura around him starts to fade away, which he took notice of. "What...Is this?"

"Lost souls of the Darkness...Please hear what I must say, as one that's in the living." A voice said, making them look to see it was the Green hedgehog while having her hands together for a prayer. "While you maybe stuck in the border of life and death, you still live on. The sadness and anger might overcome you, but there's one thing that still lives in you; Hope. Don't let what you feel inside stop you from what you believe will happen...Let yourself stop what's around you and let yourself free!"

After the prayer, in shock, the negative energy that Xiran holds then starts to disappear from him, having small particles of the energy within scatter. "W-What is this?!"

Taking this to his advantage, he shoots an Aero at him to knock him back, causing the sword to fall out of his hands and land into the ground. Then, he jumps up to grab it and lunges it toward him. "It's over, XIRAN!"

He hits the wall and was about to recover from it until the thrown weapon then pierces through his chest, keeping him stuck to it while he stared in shock. But after awhile, he starts to fade away into Darkness while smiling a bit. "...The final day has arrived. And once the last hours toll, I'll return with full control of what I hold. Enjoy this victory while it lasts, for these last hours the world holds is what will remain." He finally disappears, leaving them.

After witnessing this and sighing a bit while putting up his blade, Ken looks over to the Gemstone, who was walking towards him. "Hey, are you alright?"

She nods and looks down. "If...If I didn't go, he would have killed everyone in Oerbaian..And my mom. I didn't want...Want to lose her again. It was something...I needed to do alone."

"Gem...I know it's not your fault. It was nobody but Xiran's. You did...What you had to. But aren't me, Fang, Vanille, or anyone else friends?" She looks at him, having him sigh once again. "I know you have problems, but dang...Can it hurt to ask a friend? I mean, we mean something to you...Right?"

"Yes, of course you guys do. But...I didn't want to burden-"

"So it's a burden for you to have us offer to help?" He asks, making her stop. "Hey, I have a bunch of burdens of me, especially if the world's about to end in less than twenty-four hours. But...I know I can't do it alone. And even if I am at the moment, I can't do it without people I care to help and think of me while doing this. And you especially. And as long as I have you guys, I can do anything. Each and every one of you have helped me get the Spirit Emeralds...And this time, it's time to help you back after helping."

She just stares before looking down and holding her arm, starting to cry a bit. "I...I'm sorry...I've been putting it all on myself so nobody would worry about me...All the time ever since we met. But...Not anymore." She glowed a Green aura, with a same colored orb then coming out to form into a Leaf-Green Emerald, which floats down to his hand. Afterward, she looks up with a small smile. "For now on...I won't do everything alone. I'll...Let the ones I love be there to help me though it all."

He smiles and holds his hand out to her. "Come on...You have people who still need you in Oerbaian." She smiles and grasps his hand, then the two run back down the stairs, heading out of the Castle once and for all with the Darkness cleared up.

* * *

 _ **Time: 1:24**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 22h and 36m Remain**_

After walking through the large castle, the two hedgehogs walk down to cross the one made of Darkness, with them seeing Spikey still sitting there waiting. Once they arrived, he sees them and jumps up. "Hey! Did you really..." He nods. "Then...If the one in the Castle is gone and so does the mixed Darkness there...Then that must mean my friends are out and free from it!" Getting excited, he shakes the Brown ones hand. "Looks like I'm not staying here anymore since it's just a castle now. They're out there, and I plan to find them before the end happens."

"Then I wish you luck, Spikey. I hope you and I meet each other again in the new world." The Warrior states, with the former Guardian nodding, while a Black aura appeared around him only to break into light, and runs off to find his friends. Both him and the female look at each other, nods, and starts running back to the train station.


	11. Family Reunion

_**Time: 2:46**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 21h and 14m Remain**_

After the events that took place in the Castle of Wickedness, both Ken and Gemstone first ran towards the train station before starting to walk there. But when they arrived, they saw Kin there still, but was with a Red Lucario with Black clothing as well, but also had Orange fur around her neck as well.

Upon seeing this, the Brown hero smiles a bit. "I guess that loved one of yours came back after all."

The Yellow Lucario hears this and looks at him with a nod. "Yea, that's right. And if she's here, then I guess you weren't bullshitin' at all then. Ya did bring her back, and I'm glad ya did. Least now I know that this trip to get here and see her again wasn't a waste."

"Trip? What do you mean?"

"Well, think of it this way; We always visited each other, but could never get to be together for a long time until...Well, until now." The Red one, Mia, explains. "We could never see each other every five years because we could never get the money to do it yearly. So the both of us figured we'd get rid of everything we have to see each other again and spend the last days of the world together." She looks at her boyfriend now. "You thought it would be a waste?"

"I thought you wouldn't show up because of everything happenin'. But I guess I wasn't hopeful all that much, and I'm sorry for thinkin' like that." He grasps her hand tightly, with her doing the same while they looked at him. "I wanna thank ya for doin' this. I guess you're a'right in my book." At that same time, both of them held a Black aura before it broke into light, with him smiling and nodding.

"Don't worry about. Go and enjoy the last day we have left. You guys both need all the time we have." He says, with the couple nodding and walking away in hand. Once they were gone, he looks over to the Green Mobian. "I'm guessing you'll be alright from here and be in one piece back in Oerbaian with both Fang and Vanille?"

She nods with a smile. "Yeah, I should be. Don't worry about me too much. I'm sure they'll be there to help me when I need them." She looks down briefly before looking up again. "Will you be there near midnight tonight?"

He nods with a smile. "Definitely. I'll see you and the others in the final hours, Gem." She nods and starts towards the station, but while doing so, she looks at him in a bit of pain and continues. Meanwhile, he just stretches to get any stiffness in his body out. "Alright, Comet. Another Emerald claimed."

 _"Good, but the amount of time to get them could've been better. Because...Ken, this is it. This is the final day of the world. This world ends once midnight hits. Every hour, minute, and second that passes is even more valuable than before since each one is our last here. We can't waste anymore time like this, which means you have to speed up even more. You can start with the next two Emeralds here. Two people are in the old remains of the Castle Town just nearby. It's there you can get two of the last three you need."_

"Alright. Heading there now." He turns away and runs quickly toward the remains to find the next two.

 _ **Time: 3:01**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 20h and 59m Remain**_

After getting there in just fifteen minutes, which surprised him that it took that long, he looks around the now destroyed town that was hit after everything collapsed. He looks around and starts knocking on doors to see if anyone in the area that Comet said was there, but each and every one of them was empty. After looking around for a while, he finds nothing. "Comet, are you sure there's two around here?"

 _"Yeah, I am. You're not finding anyone?"_

"No, I'm not. I've been looking for a while, but I'm not seeing anyone." He sighs a bit until he sees an old rundown church. "I can check in the church there. But I doubt anyone will be there." He slowly walks towards it and knocks on the door on it.

This time, instead of hearing nothing, the door opened to reveal the one behind it was someone he knew. "K-Ken? Is that you?!" His eyes widened by seeing who it was; Yune, for she was now gaining a bit of Black in her Grey fur and wore a Red sweater with Jeans and boots. "I-It is!"

"Y-Yune!" He smiled largely before the twins hugged each other tightly. "My god, Yune! Y-You're ok!" The stopped hugging and stared at each other in the eyes, seeing her Green ones. "Wait...Is Stone with you?"

"Yes, he is." She says while looking behind her. "Stone! We have a visitor!"

Upon saying this, a shadow then appeared next to her, seeing it was Stone the Hedgehog, still wearing his Black body armor even though it's starting to rust. By seeing the Brown one, he stares at him in shock. "Son...Son of Hamon. It is good to see you're well still, and that you're now the Warrior of the Gods."

"Yeah, it hasn't been easy for me since we only had three days left before I came around. Though now we only have less than twenty-one hours left, and every second counts." He says with a smile still.

"Then...Can you stay with us for just a little bit? We..." She starts before looking at the Light Grey Mobian, who looks back as they nod. "We need...Help. And I don't know if we can do it alone."

He nods. "Sure. I'll be glad to." They led him the way inside, with him following while they took him to where they wanted him to go.

 _"Both Yune and Stone...It's actually good to see them again and that they're doing so well even after the world went out of wack. Though I'm curious...What could they need help with?"_

He shrugs while looking around the old church, seeing it in ruins until they opened a door for him to see something; A baby crib. "A baby...crib?" He slowly looks inside to see that inside was a sleeping baby hedgehog with Grey fur. "A baby hedgehog? What gives? Did you guys...Adopt him? Because if nobody can age, then life can't either." He looks at them to see them blushing slightly, making him realize something now. "It's...Yours. Both of yours. But how?"

The Grey twin nods slowly. "Yes, that's right. When you told Stone to watch over me, I wouldn't leave his sight and...We ended up becoming close because of it." She holds her lovers hand. "And when I ended up getting pregnant while Ariel was getting sick, I...I had to leave. We both had to. Having a baby while someone was sick would have just added nothing but stress." She grips his hand, with him doing the same in support. "...It was a stupid choice and I wish I can redo it. I can't tell how much it hurt Edge or mom. I only thought of myself."

"But...How?" He looks down at the baby. "New life can't be made if nothing ages."

 _"Maybe it's because they hold the Spirit Emeralds in them. Because they hold of something that powerful, maybe they were able to bypass that entirely. But in doing that, because nothing can age, the baby can't enter its first phase of life...Its first cry to show its alive and to start up the other phases. But...It feels dead but the vitals are just fine. I've...Never seen anything like this before."_

"That I am unsure of. I do not know how Rocker was able to be born in a world such as this." The ex-warrior explains. "But...For these past ninety-eight years he's been sleeping, never to have cried once."

"That's why...We wanted you to do something for us, if you're to help create miracles..." She walks toward her brother, grasping his shoulder while tears strolled down her eyes. "...Please, help wake up our son. We tried everything we could and nothing worked." After a while, she starts choking on her own tears. "I...We want to hear out child crying for us to feed him...To see his eyes...To...To see his mom and dad. I can't see him like this anymore...And we want to help our son!"

He stares at her, never seeing her like this before, then at Stone, who was looking down sadly. While he may not be crying, the look in his eyes said it all; He cares for his son. "I-I'll try. I'll do everything within my power to do so. Just...Give me space and I'll try something." She looks at him, nods, and backs away near the Light Grey Mobian. While they backed up, he took out the Light Blue, Red, Yellow, and Green Emeralds that floated near him.

 _"Ken, are you sure you can help them? That baby is in a deep sleep to the point where its in a vegetative state. There could be only so much you can do."_

"I have to try Comet. Everyone else is given a chance to at least live in a world like this...And this kid was taken from it. He was never given a chance to live, nor did he ask to be put into a world that's ending like this. Stone protected Yune...This time, it's time I repay the favor." He says through the bluetooth, with them hearing what he just said, putting his sister into more tears. With the emeralds glowing, he puts his hand on the small child's chest, wanting to feel anything from within. "...I see it. His soul is...Linked to the Darkness, not the same kind Xiran put everyone in...But similar to how people like Victoria, Kathy, or even Kin was put into...Only this time he much deeper compared to them."

 _"Is there much you can do? Because it's almost impossible to bring that kid back."_

"I...Have one idea. Something I'm willing to try because I've never done this before." The four Spirit Emeralds then glow brightly, having him glow a Dark Gold while his fur emitted a glows slightly. "Oh child from within the Darkness, listen to my plea. The Darkness may have overcome your own soul, but there's much more to life than what's in what you're in. From here, you can grow and be with the ones you love. They're in pain right now and await for your arrival. Please...Return and see the ones that helped you make who you are in front of me. Your mother...Your father...Grandmother...Brother...And...Uncle."

At that very moment, the four jewels glowed brightly while a White light appeared and blinded everyone. Once it faded away, a sound suddenly came; The sound of a baby crying. The two parents heard this and ran up to see the baby Rocker crying and awake, having tears flowing down their tears. "R-Rocker..." Yune then grabs the crying baby and holds her tight alongside the Grey male. "T-Thank god..."

"...Your father will never let go of you...I promise."

They held the small baby tight while they individually glowed White and Purple, having the same colored orbs come out to form the two Spirit Emeralds of the said colors, floating toward his hands. He smiles knowing he now holds six of the seven now. "One more...Only one more left and the world's saved." He puts them up and watches them with their baby.

After holding him for the longest amount of time, Stone looks at the Hazel Mobian. "Son of Hamon...Thank you for this. Would...You care to hold him?"

He nods with the small smile on him still. "I'd be honored to." His sister slowly moves to him with a smile and gives the baby to him, to which he looked at it while he did the same. "Hiya, little guy. It's me...Uncle Ken. It's nice to meet you. You've taken quite a nap, haven't you? Well...In less than a day, you'll be in a new home where you'll grow up to be big." Rocker didn't respond since it was just a baby, though in a way it responded by yawning with a squeak. "Guess he's tired." He hands the little one back to his mother.

"Thanks again...Ken. You've done a wonderful thing for our family." She looks down at the baby with a smile.

"I'm just glad to help out my Nephew." He crosses his arms. "But if you guys can...I'd like it if you three came to Oerbaian when near the final hours, at the Cathedral. It's there where we'll meet Gemstone, Edge, and Ariel."

"M-Mom's still alive?"

"Yes, and she's doing just fine. Same with Edge and Gem. Just to be with each other one last time before it all ends."

The armored one nods. "Then we shall meet you nearing Eleven Thirty PM." He offers his hand. "Until then, Son of Hamon."

He accepts it. "Until then, Stone...Yune." He looks at them, nods, and walks out to leave them to their time of parenthood.

* * *

 _ **Time: 3:24**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 20h and 36m Remain**_

"Alright...So now I have six." Ken says to Comet while walking towards the train station. "The Blue one from both Fang and Vanille, the Red and Yellow from Ariel and Edge, Green from Gemstone, and White and Purple from both Stone and Yune. Now all that remains is just the Blue one. But..." He stop to think for a bit. "I don't know anyone else that's important to me that has one."

 _"Yeah...It's a bit weird now that you bring it up. Everyone that you've encountered that's important to you have each of the Emeralds. But...You met up with everyone. If not everyone then...Who? Who else could there be? I know it's not me since I died a bit ago while everyone else is alive. Then...Who else? I guess that answer will come to us once you get to the Archylte Ruins, which is only at least three to four hours from here. The least time consuming of your travels."_

"That's good. I'm on my way to it."

"Only nearly twenty hours are left of the world...And you hold the six of seven." A voice said, one he knew; Yeul's.

He looks over to see her. "...You just love doing that, don't you?"

"...You released the Darkness from the one known as Xiran. It's impressive on how you were able to complete such a task."

Hearing this made him play with his quills and bangs a bit. "Well I couldn't do it without Gemstone. If not for her, I wouldn't be standing here."

"Is she...Someone you care for?"

"Yes, of course. Her and all of my other friends."

"...She seems special to you."

He nods. "Yeah, she does. Like everyone else. She gave up her love for me to make sure I wasn't hurt."

"I wish to ask you a question once more, Ken the Hedgehog." She says, catching his attention. "Even now, are you still willing to do what Bhunivelze requests of you? Even if it means sacrificing the ones you love?"

He was taken back by this. "W-What? What kind of question is that? Nobody's going to die! How can you ask something like that to me after meeting everyone I knew again?" Instead of responding, she fades away.

"The answer will lie ahead once the last one is obtained. Only then will you understand."

"HEY! STOP!" He runs towards her only to disappear, leaving him.

 _"Ken? What's wrong?"_

He stares at where she went, then shakes his head. "...Nothing. It's nothing." He slowly backs up and walks toward the station to get inside the train so he can go to the last location.


	12. The Wandering Shadow - Part I

_**X-Archylte** **Ruins** **-X**_

 _ **Time: 6:59**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 17h and 1m Remain**_

For at least three hours and a half, Ken was just sitting down on the train alongside anyone else that was riding to get there while the sun was rising one final time. Along the way, he takes out the six of the seven Spirit Emeralds in his possession, staring at each and every one of them. He knew that everyone that he knew of held at least one of them, but there was a question that kept getting asked in his head; Where was the last one? So far each one was from the ones he loves. Who else was there he was missing? He was sure nobody else was forgotten.

Not getting the idea out of his head, he sighs and feels like he needs to talk to Comet. "Comet, are you there?"

 _"Yeah, I'm always here. Something up?"_

"I can't get the thought of who else it could be out of my head. Because I don't even know who else I know of. I mean...Who else am I missing? Yune, Stone, Edge, Ariel, Gemstone, Fang, Vanille, and you. That's everyone I know. So...Who else is it? It's starting to bother me."

 _"Well, we'll probably get to know on who it is later on. But we just have one more person to deal with now. Paragon and Xiran have been dealt with. So that just leaves..."_

"Right...Mephiles the Dark. He was once everywhere in the timeline. No matter what you did to get rid of him, in an alternate universe it never worked and he'll just come back. If it wasn't for someone helping me a while back, we never would have sealed up the real him. But now time has collapsed and he's likely out while he holds the Heart of Impure with him as well."

 _"Probably. But I've been getting reports of something lately. From what I'm seeing, a person that controls many robots has been roaming around to find Mephiles, who's still in his sealed state. But something more actually; He's also looking for something to help release him so he can gain control of it, known as the two Guardians of Time."_

By hearing of this person, he knew of who it might have been. "A person that controls many robots huh? There's only one person I know that's just like that...Dr. Eggman, or better known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He created Xiran one hundred and two years ago."

 _"Yeah, I'm betting it's him as well."_ Comet says through the earpiece while the mobile vehicle then slowly begun to stop, giving everyone inside the time to stop, with the Hazel hero walking out to see that the area was a large field that held remains of the mountains, yet compared to the Soleandria Valley, there were no towns whatsoever. _"This is it...Your final location; The Archlyte Ruins, remains of the Archlyte Steppe after time collapsed. From what I heard, nobody has dared to enter here, for it holds many killer animals that are as dangerous. So if you're going to be out there, watch your back."_

"Thanks, I will." He starts walking away from the station and was to start his journey in the last location, but he stopped to hear a sniffling. Hearing this caused him to look down to see a small Brown kangaroo with Magenta colored hair with a Blue hightlight, Blue eyes and wore a Black with no sleeves and upper top but it was held by White strands and a Black bow, Navy Blue shorts, and Light Blue thigh-length boots while she held a katana on her back. Even though he didn't know her, he crouched down to get down top her level. "Hey, something wrong?"

She looks up to him only to look down. "I-It's nothing."

"Well it's clearly something if you're sitting there crying to yourself."

She sighs now. "Why won't ya leave me alone?"

Then he sighs, knowing he won't get her to talk this way. "...Alright, fine. If you don't want to tell me and leave you alone, I'll just leave then." He turns around and starts walking away, putting her in shock. "Have a good last day here."

"S-So you're really leaving?!"

He stop and looks at her with a nod. "So now you don't want me to leave? What is it you want then?"

"I...I don't know." She looks down again. "The world's ending on midnight, ya know? And knowing the places I love are going to be gone too. Maybe even where I get the roses here."

"Roses? What do you need them for? Are you going to use it as a memoir or something like that?"

She shakes her head, with her colored hair swishing a bit with it. "No, not really. Everyday I always put one on my mum's grave because she always loved roses. They're flowers than always grew back to replace the ones I picked up. But...They're gone. All of them are gone."

"And you want to give her a rose for her grave as a final goodbye here, right?" She nods slowly. "Look, if I come across one, I'll give it to you so you can give it to her one last time. But if I'm going to do that, I need to find someone that's causing a lot of trouble here. Have you heard on where a guy that controls many robots might be?"

By hearing that, it made her brightly lit eyes look up to him. "Y-You'll do that?" He nods. "Well...Ok! I heard a few things that happened North of here! Maybe it's him?"

"Alright, thanks. I'll put this info into great use...Miss?"

"Lilly!"

He nods. "Alright then, Lilly. I'll be back with a rose soon, or at least try." He turns and runs north, hopefully to find the one behind what was going on.

* * *

 _ **Time: 8:02**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 15h and 58m Remain**_

From that sudden instant, a large metal fist burst through a large rock, shattering it into multiple pieces to find anything from within, but found nothing from the inside. One of those near the being was a Yellow colored cat with Brown eyes that wore Brown and Black body armor with a small sword on her back, whom was Alexandria of Xiran's old empire, to which she sighed. "No lead here. Such a shame. I'm was sure it was said to be here."

"Well then let's just check the next one." The one that held the metal hand said, revealing it to be Dr. Ivo Robotnik himself, wearing a large metal body suit while his mustache was now White as snow. After saying this, the two of them walked away from what they just punched while multiple smaller robots with guns, Egg Gunners, followed in suite. While walking, he growls lowly in anger. "We'd better find where it is before midnight! I'm starting to lose patience VERY quickly."

"I'm the same, Dr. Robotnik. Because if we plan to rule over the God of Light known as Bhunivelze once the time nears, we must find Mephistopheles and use his power of the destroyed time and his Heart of Impure before then."

He nods. "Yes, of course I remember why we're doing this! You think I didn't know?" The egg-shaped scientist sighs in a hint of anger. "To think in one lifetime I tried to obtain him. He's become a bigger pain to find the second time around!" From within the machine he's in, he hears a loud beeping noise from within the mech, making him stop. "I'm getting something!" He starts turning around to see if it'll get faster by getting near its direction, but stops when it's aiming towards one of the rocky walls. By seeing this, he nods. "Get it ready to be opened!"

Once given the command, the gunners then started shooting off lasers from another part of the guns they hold on their one arm while in the distance, Ken was watching and observing this. "Comet, I found Eggman. But he's with someone else as well. I can't tell on who it is though..." He quickly runs from one remains of rock to another, wanting to see up close to see who else was there, with him being surprised. "...It's that cat girl. The one I fought in the Mystic Ruins at one point."

 _"You mean that one cat that worked with Xiran that got crushed? I guess I shouldn't be surprised she's here. Same with Shai being around. Guess she wanted to do something more than be with somebody like him. But not exactly what I'd expect."_

"Think the way to release Mephiles is nearby? Because they're constantly trying to dig through just about anything through those rocks."

 _"That I don't know. But I suggest you stop them before they do. Because we need Mephiles to stay in his sealed state. If he's not, he might just kill everyone so quickly. Because what's in what he's sealed in holds multiples of them. And if there's a ton of them..."_

"...Then everyone will just be dead right off the bat. Right. Though...Maybe along the way I can find that rose for that Lilly girl. Do you feel like she has a pure enough soul to hold the last Emerald?"

 _"I don't know, but let's not risk letting that go to waste. We need anything to help us get the last one we need. We're down to less that sixteen hours left in this world. We can't let a single person we can help be ignored at this point._ _"_

He nods by hearing this and continues to watch them before the gunners stopped shooting the lasers. Once this happened, Dr. Robotnik then uses his large arm to swing it and crushes the wall that was weakened, destroying it to see that it led somewhere. "There! I found it!" He says before looking at his robots. "Stay here and keep watch for anything you buckets of scrap!" They turn and start scouting the area while being imobile, with both him and the ex-soldier following him.

"Comet, looks like they found something. I bet that's where that lead is."

 _"Then what are ya waitin' for?! GO!"_

He nods and quickly jumps out from where he hid and does a sudden Homing Attack onto one of the Gunners, destroying it while catching their attention and him getting up. "Sorry, but you're in my way." In response to him saying this, the other robots the Egg-shaped man made started shooting out multiple lasers and bullets at him, with him running towards them with his Chaos Blade prepared and quickly slashes up to at least two of the five robots into halves. After doing this, he does a swift turn towards one of them and shoots a Blizzard spell at it, taking out its gun for him to disarm it and destroys the other two with an Aeroga before finishing off the last one.

Once finishing off the ones that were keeping watch, the Hazel warrior looks at where the two entered into and jumps in.

* * *

 _ **Time: 8:28**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 15h and 32m Remain**_

Upon entering the dark caverns from where the two blasted through, they walked through the tunnel filled with lightless area for quite some time. Though it was stopped when the two of them both saw two lights, with one being Black and the other being Blue, roaming around a circular part of what was in front of them. By seeing this, the old man smirks before laughing pleasingly. "There it is! After searching for eighty six years!"

By seeing this, Alexandira slowly walks over to the two floating objects around. "So, this is the Guardians of Time? It surely doesn't look as expected." After observing this, she slowly looks over to him. "How will you handle this?"

"As stated by the theory I created, the 'Chaos Theory', if one were to create a ton of tension between two of the most powerful forces, it can create a rip and release anything of pure chaos! Once it's made, I will control Mephiles and his duplicates and use them to rule the one to create the new world!"

"Like you'll get away with this." A voice said, making the two look to see Ken stepping towards them through the shadows with his sword prepared and aiming toward them. "It's been a long time, Eggy. Nice to see you lost enough weight to fit yourself into that suit. That's kinda surprising."

By seeing him, his anger rose. "You...I KNEW someone like you would just interfere!" He turns towards the floating lights and slams them together, crating tension that was in the form of Black colored lightning. "Stall him!"

She nods and prepares her blade as well, wielding it towards him. "It appears you now hold a sword yourself, and you've grown largely. I no longer sense the once cocky attitude you once held onto during our encounter."

"Yeah? Well people change when they get older. Either physically or mentally. But things are different from back then. And this time...I'm stronger and better than ever." He swishes the sword he holds in his hand around and places it on his shoulder.

"Of course. As a slave to Bhunivelze, you've gained the power you hold."

"It's not slavery if I offered to do the job myself if nobody could!" By saying this, he dashes toward her and swings it towards her, but it's instantly stopped by her clashing to stop the swing, causing sparks to fly by metal causing tension against one another. "Now get out of my way!"

"I will do no such thing!" She pushes him away and attempts to stab him directly into the chest, but he grabs it with his gauntlet-like left hand and pushes it back so he can do the same until she dodges it with a backflip to gain some distance away from him. Once given some space, she emits sparks of lightning and dashes toward him with the blade prepared to stab him once again, to which he flashes Dark Brown and stops the attack with his weapon once again. By seeing this, she nods slightly. "You've truly grown. I'm surprised you have."

"Really? Well...I've yet to even show on what I'm fully capable of and how much different I am." In a sudden burst of a larger and darker Hazel aura, causing the Yellow cat to start getting overpowered by the sheer strength.

While this was going on, more of the Jet Black energy leaking out of the tension. "This is it! The very thing I've been looking for!"

"P-Please! Stop this! You don't know on what it's capable of!" A female voice yelled in pain with an echo, which, surprisingly enough, came from the Blue orb.

"Like you would know! I know exactly on what I'm doing!"

The leaking energy grew more and more to create a small rip of Purple energy and flames, catching everyone's attention. By seeing this, the Warrior of the Gods knew he couldn't waste anymore time. To help speed the battle up, his aura burst even bigger than ever. "Get OUT OF THE WAY!" He takes the Chaos Blade back and slams it against hers, knocking her down onto the ground while skidding the weapon back. After doing this, he runs over to Dr. Robotnik quickly. "STOP!"

However, it was too late. The rip explodes, leaving nothing but a Black splotch on the ground. Everyone stared at it until the small shadow-like object on the ground slowly moved over to Ken's shadow, becoming one with it so it can slowly rise, revealing a Black version of him but the arrow mark and everything that was Grey was now Teal Blue, Silver Ring on the left ear and a Dark Grey fingers on his left hand, Dark Blue cape, and Teal colored eyes and cape but holds no mouth. Despite looking different, everyone knew on who it was; Mephiles the Dark.

By coming back, he just laughs evilly. "Finally, after being in the prison of chaos for a hundred years...I've returned."

"Welcome back, Mephiles the Dark." The scientist says, with the beast slowly looking over to him with his demonic eyes. "It's time we continued what we wanted to do more than two hundred years ago."

"So, you wish to use me as a tool, do you?" He laughs again, much more louder than before while fading away into Purple flames, disappearing from their line in sight. Everyone looks around until the unexpected happened; A blast of dark energy them blasts through the back of machine that was owned by the old man, going through his chest from both sides. Everyone stared at where he was hit, with him landing onto the ground to reveal it was two of the same person. "...You have rather high expectations." The two of them said this in sync, causing multiple copies of Mephiles to start sprouting out in Purple flames, creating more versions of himself. All they did was just laugh before they all exploded, destroying the insides of the area and also knocking the Dark Cholocate-colored Mobian out.

* * *

 _ **Time: 9:29**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 14h and 31m Remain**_

 _"Ken! Can you hear me?! Please wake up!"_ Comet's voice yelled through the ear piece still in his ear, which finally woke him up and slowly get up.

"C-Comet? W-What just..." His sights begin to clear up, seeing the rocky area destroyed and, to somehow no surprise to him, Alexandria was lying on the floor lifeless alongside Robotnik. By seeing this, he remembered everything that happened. "Comet, both Robotnik and Alexandria are dead. I lost two people I couldn't bring into the new world."

 _"Hey, don't blame or get angry at yourself. We have to keep going. Especially if Mephiles is out there. I've been getting reading of large reading of power that's still forming and multiplying right about East of here. Get there as fast as you can. Because we have fifteen hours of the world left. We can't waste it on this."_

"Right...Right. I'm on it."

"Wait." A male voice says, making him look to see it was both the Blue and Black orbs floating towards him. "You're...Him. I finally...Get to see you before my eyes...All grown up."

"All grown up? Have we...Met before?"

"You don't know, do you? Understandable I suppose. I only did see you and Yune when you were-"

"Please, let's put this on hold until we stop Mephiles." The Blue one states. "Please, take us with you. We're the only ones that can put a stop to him."

Ken nods by hearing this. "If you guys can help put a stop to him, then let's do it. I did it once, I'll do it again." He turns and runs off, with the two floating lights following.


	13. The Wandering Shadow - Part II

_**Time: 11:06**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 12h and 54m Remain**_

After an hour and a half of running, Ken and the other two orbs, in which are the Guardians of Time, were still chasing the released Mephilies. But the more they followed where the readings of power was at, they more they all started to see destruction in their way. Multiple fires were cast and pieces of the ground and mountains were destroyed, leaving nothing but craters. Both this and waves of Purple flames and Black energy was flowing towards one direction, leading towards something large.

Though running for a long time, he kept doing so. "All of this energy...Is it really from Mephiles?" He puts his finger on the ear piece to contact Comet. "Comet, what's he planning to do based on your readings?"

 _"I...I don't know. I'm getting a ton of readings. One Mephiles from the South...One from the East...And one that's in between! But they're all heading towards each other...And I might just know why."_ He says. _"When everything collapsed, our memories and other selves became one with each other, gaining their memories as well. But the thing with Mephilies is he's a part of time himself, which means there's always some sort of counterpart of him no matter where you go. But there's somethin' that makes him unique compared to us; The kinds of Mephistopheles that exists are infinite, and likewise, they'll become a part of him as a result, gaining more and more power when he fuses. If he keeps existing here...He'll just be too powerful for us to stop and soon..."_

"Soon he'll be even more powerful than God himself." He states with his eyes completely wide. "I'm right...Aren't I?"

 _"...Yes. That's correct. And when he is...The world might already be over before even midnight hits."_

"Your friend is truly right." The Black orb said, catching his attention. "If he continues to gain more power, he'll be unstoppable. But there's only one way we can stop him, but that's only if you can weaken or halt him to a point where we can do it."

"Yes, that's right. If we are able to cut him off by sending him into the Darkness since he holds the Heart of Impure, it might break the cycle for at least a little while before it goes haywire during today's final hours and from there..."

He understands this and nods. "It won't stop what he'll do forever, but it'll put him back into the strength he once had...But not enough to be strong as Bhunivelze, even if he returns." Again, he nods. "Alright, then let's hurry!" Needing to hurry, he speeds up to get to where he is.

* * *

 _ **Time: 11:24**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 12h and 36m Remain**_

After running for nearly twenty minutes, the Hazel Mobian begun to slow down when he saw a much larger crater nearby and saw the waves moving toward the middle of it, which he saw was Mephiles glowing a Purple aura that just grew darker and darker. By seeing this, he ran up with his blade prepared. "Mephiles!"

By hearing this, he slowly turned around towards him, gaining more power while doing so. "So, you dare to confront me despite you low power?"

"Of course I am. Why else would I be here? This world is on its last twelve hours...And I'm not about to let those last ones be hell for anyone else! Especially if you're going to become strong enough to take on Bhunivelze while he's creating the world for all of us!" Then, he takes out his blade and points it at him. "...Even if I'm overpowered, at least I'm willing to try!"

After this was said, the Black copy of Ken just laughs. "Very well...If you wish to waste this opportunity to evade this conflict, then so be it." His eyes then flashed Green, turning him into original form, which was a Purple crystalline hedgehog with no mouth, nose, and feet while it was covered in flames while his sclera becoming Blood Red. "Then this will be where you rest!"

Through his shadows, he shoots out multiple flames that scattered all around the area, forming many copies of the demon from infinite time periods to jump up and lunge towards the Brown hedgehog, which he's able to dodge and slash any amount of the copies that were made, something he was able to do with a single slash due to how weak they were at the moment. However, the more powerful the creator of them got, the more copies that were created that was slightly getting stronger than before. To get some sort of space, he throws a quick Aerora at the ground, sending him upwards. But in doing so, it left him vulnerable for any upcoming attacks, which the main one behind the clones saw this and started shooting out multiple beams of Purple energy, with the other doing the same to join in to create a barrage.

Seeing what they were doing, he twirls his Chaos Blade in front of him and tries to block as many of the attacks as he possibly could, some of them getting through due to the slow increase of power and speed to hit him. Though while trying to block them to the best of his ability, more copies then begun to create drastically to the point where they now attacked from the side, catching him off guard to the point where his defenses are down. Taking this chance, all of the Mephiles' then made an extremely quick assault onto the Brown-colored sword wielder, hitting him without letting up by any means. Each hit started weakening him more and more while creating wounds and holes through his cape, ripping it up more.

While doing this relentless assault, the Mobian-shaped just laughs loudly and darkly. "Is this all you're capable of? At this level of fighting, you'll never bypass my strength!" Using his other selves that were fighting with him, he backed them away so that he could absorb all of them, gaining power to the point where he's nearly a hundred times stronger than before, and dashes towards him while leaving a trail of Purple flames behind. Ken quickly saw this and counters the claw attack with his blade, but just barely being able to stop it. "You...You still hold power to keep on fighting?"

Breathing heavily while trying to stop, he slowly looks up to him with a small smirk. "Yeah...That's the plan anyway. I'm just like...Like Hamon. The guy that sealed you up a while back. We're both pretty similar...We don't give up that easily."

"Truer words have never been said...Son." A voice called, making him look slowly to see where it was from; The Black orb.

By hearing this, he knew who the Guardians of Time were. "D-Dad? Mom?"

"We were never there when you needed help most. But now...It's our turn to do so." The Blue one said.

At that very moment, the two of them seeped into the grown hedgehogs body, having him gain a Dark Blue aura, which gave him a large power increase. Powerful enough to finally be his opponent's equal just momentarily. Knowing this, he smirks once again. "Let's end this, MEPHILIES!" With the new power he now holds, he pushes the claw upward to stop the clash, then in a sudden speed, he slice and dices through him at a quick enough speed that even none of them knew what was going on. Regardless, he used this power to easily overpower him so that he could be weakened, then suddenly stabs the blade through his torso to stun him long enough to put a stop to what was going on. "Mom! Dad! Now!"

The two lights then separate from his body and shoot out two lights that match their colors toward Mephiles, hitting him while also causing him to fade away. "No...The power...It was within the palm of my hands...Soon to be gone." Even though he knew this was defeat, he just laughed still. "No matter...Regardless if I no longer hold this power...Once the final hour tolls, I will return through the Darkness. And only then...I will exact my revenge by the ritual being put to a halt...And everything will die alongside me." He laughs louder until he finally disappears.

Once the battle was put to a close Ken raises his sword from where it was and puts it up before looking over to where the two guardians were. "You...You're really them...Aren't you?" From that moment, they both flashes to reveal their true forms; The Black one being Hamon, a Brown hedgehog with a Grey symbol like him, but holds no glasses and Green eyes while wearing old armor, and the Blue being Jasmine, an aged Black-Grey hedgehog with his Dark Blue eyes and wore a White dress. "M-Mom...Dad..."

"It's good to see you again, my son." Jasmine states with a calm smile. "You've grown so much over the past years...And yet...It's sad that you had to be burdened with so many events...Even being Gods warrior himself." She looks down sadly. "When we were revived, we wanted to see you and your twin sister. But...Mephiles..."

"Mephiles was going to cause trouble if he wasn't in anyone's site."

The father nods. "Yes, that's right. One of two Guardian's of Time needed to be on both sides of Life and Darkness to make sure he wasn't going to pull anything for more than one hundred years. But now...The world's ending, and so will what binds that hold him soon enough. But...I know my job is far from done."

"Huh? What do you mean by that? You mean...There's still more you need to do? Like with being with me, mom, and Yune?"

"As much as I would love to be with my family again...I have to make sure the Darkness here stays here while Bhunivelze rids of this world for good."

"But...How?"

Knowing he'll have to demonstrate, he bursts in a Black aura, showing he holds Darkness in him, catching his son in surprise. "Because to be a Guardian, one must commit to being one with either Life or Darkness. If there's anyone that must stay...I has to be me. I'm too deep into it to the point of being unsavable...Regardless of you being able to save those within it."

Now aware of the harsh truth he has to accept, even after just meeting his dad in person for the first time, he looks over to his mom. "Is...This what you agreed to?"

She shakes her head. "None of us wanted to do this, but if anyone was to go to the new world...It was me. For I'm the key to doing so."

He now understood now. About what she meant and where the last Emerald was. "...You knew I was going to deal with Mephiles sooner or later. And that you would be weak enough to the point where you couldn't stop him. So if you were the one on the side of Life, holds an Emerald, and stopping him for just a while..."

"Yes...Then you would be able to save me. But...You already have. Meeting my son and soon my daughter...Was all I ever wanted." She holds her hands near her chest while glowing Blue, having an orb come out to form a same colored emerald that floated to his hand, the final Spirit Emerald. Once it appeared, she smiled. "And now...It's time for all of those that are still alive to be brought into the world he's making."

He stares at it, knowing his role is nearing completion, then at his same-colored father. "I...Really can't save you...Can I?"

"No, I can't. In fact...I request you don't save me, no matter what."

Knowing he can't change his mind, he nods. "Then...I have no choice but to. But...Can you make sure she gets on a train to Oerbaian before midnight? I still have to make sure Comet doesn't need me for anything else." He nods. "Then...This is goodbye, Dad." From that moment, the father and son hug each other tightly before departing, walking away from his parents momentarily.

 _"You're really not going to find a way to save him? That's...Not like you by any way."_

While walking, he comes across a Grey rose on the remains of the grass, which surprised him a bit that it survived, but didn't question it. He picks it up and smells it a bit while walking away to go to where Lilly was before. "Comet...I can't not only disrespect what someone I loves wants...But I can't save anyone that doesn't want to be saved. That's just...How it is."

* * *

 _ **Time: 13:54**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 10h and 6m Remain**_

After a long walk towards the Train Station while holding the abnormal colored rose, he sees the small kangaroo still sitting against the wall in tears. Seeing her sped him up a bit and holds the flower behind his back to surprise her. "Hey, guess what I got?"

She looks up to see him revealing it to her, making her jump up with her tail and smiles. "Y-You found it! That's the color my mum loves!" She grabs it from his grasp and stares at it gleefully, but it fades away into sadness. "But...It's not the same."

"Huh? Well that's the only one I could find."

"N-No, it's not that. Not that at all." She looks at him with her Blue eyes. "Today's just not any other day. It's the...Last day. And after midnight, the grave won't be there anymore. So...Where would I place the roses then? How can I respect what happened to her?"

He starts wondering on what to say, which is something he never thought of. How would there be a way to pay respects when the places you always do it is gone? It seems unnatural without a grave. After thinking, he gets an idea. "Maybe...A grave isn't what makes you pay someone's respect. Maybe it's what makes you remember them that counts really." She looks at him now. "I mean, don't get me wrong on something; Not paying your respects isn't bad. But even if you lost the ability to, you've still got the very thing that makes you remember her no matter what."

"H-Huh...I...Never thought of it that way." She smiles a bit. "Who are you? I never asked for you name!"

"Ken. Ken the Hedgehog."

"Well, thanks for doing this for me! Maybe I don't need to on the last day! The rose will let me remember on what I always did back then for her. Because even if the worlds about to end, she's always with me!" With this said, she held a dark aura before it breaks into light, showing she's relieved from the darkness. "Thanks for everything. I'll be sure to remember you the most!"

With that said, she runs off with the flower in hand, with him watching with a smile. Knowing what his work is done, he takes out the handheld device and presses a button, making him flash in a light to the moon.

* * *

 _ **X-The Moon-X**_

 _ **Time: 14:00**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 10h and 0m Remain**_

In a bright light, Ken returns back to the base with a small smile on his face, knowing that his task is nearly over, and walks over to Comet. "Comet. We did it."

The Blue echidna turns over with a smile back and the two high five. "You did a great job man, and with just ten hours left to spare. Now all we've got to do is wait for the last hour and get back to Oerbaian with the Emeralds." The two of them look over to see the planet was becoming more destroyed than before with the Darkness consuming it. "...Once midnight hits...That's the end of it. Everyone we know and love will be there...You, me, Stone, Edge, Ariel, Yune, Gem, and even those two Pulse girls. I mean...Think about it. We'll be there to create a new life."

"...But in the cost of what?" A female voice said, making the pairs eyes widen to look at who it was, for it was Yeul.

"B-But...I thought we can only be in Nova!" The warrior exclaims.

"You know her?" He asks him.

Ignoring their reactions, she starts walking towards them. "I wish to know, Ken the Hedgehog. Are you willing to go through the Ritual of Rebirth so that all of those you love will be able to pass through?"

"Ritual of...Rebirth?" He looks over to Comet. "Heard of it?"

"N-No. I never have until now."

"That is because...Only those that are willing to be the Saviors can start the Ritual with the Spiritual Seven with them. The two within Oerbaian can set those that are alive free. To sacrifice their own lives to create a pathway for the living."

"W-What?!" The Hazel Mobian asks in shock. "You mean...Both Vanille and Gemstone have to...Have to sacrifice their own lives just so WE can live?! But if they die...THEY DIE FOR GOOD!" He shakes his head in disbelief. "I...I don't believe this."

"And yet nobody knows of this...Not even those who have been following their ways. Not knowing of the two women that put hope into their dying hearts will have to die...They've both decided to do this without telling a single soul...As a final action for being a savior." The Blue haired girl explains to him, grasping her own hands. "And I wish to know...Will you be the one to stop the ritual and destroy all of life as we know it for the sake of two people whom your cherish...Or let their sacrifice be what leads everyone to a new life?" She fades away into Darkness after saying all of this. "...My time is soon to wear, for I am connected to Darkness itself. Time...Is nearing its close."

She disappears, leaving them in their thoughts. Once she did, the Cyan Mobian looks at his friend. "Ken, don't worry. We'll figure something out...I'm sure of it. There's...That's GOTTA be!" He starts searching through his computer quickly. "There HAS TO BE! We can't let everyone we love die, but we're not leaving someone behind either! There's a loophole. I'm sure of it. There's always a DAMN LOOPHOLE TO SOMETHIN'!" In anger and frustration, he slams his hand onto the table, calming him down to slump over the chair.

"Comet...I...There isn't a way. No matter how hard we try...It means..." He grips his shoulder. "...We have a choice. Either give it to them so we can save everyone...Or we all die. Either way...We have to leave this world a few people short." By saying that, he holds a bit of regret in him. "...I don't even want to do it either..."

"Yeah...I know." The Blue friend sighs. "Just...Just get some rest. I'll call you if I found anything."

He slowly nods and walks off, but not before grasping the Light Blue and Green emeralds. "Do I...Really have to?"


	14. The One-Winged Angel

_**Time: 18:31**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 05h and 29m Remain**_

It was finally nearing the time. The time where the world was soon to end. Only five and a half hours remained until it was all over and those that were still alive will be brought into the new world. But Ken had to make a choice. One that he didn't want to make; Stop the Ritual of Rebirth to save both Gemstone and Vanille so everyone in the world can die, or have them sacrifice themselves to being those into the life after eternity? He wasn't sure on what to do, so he decides to get up from the wall he slept against and goes to Comet to have some sort of company.

 _"Two people I care for...They won't be able to make it into the world God's making. But...There isn't a way past this...There can't be. I have to make a choice before the end comes."_ He thinks to himself before getting towards his Cyan friend, seeing him rubbing his forehead in frustration while staring at the world being destroyed more and more. "Nothing?"

He sighs. "Yep...Nothing. There's no way around it. There just isn't." Then he looks at him. "We really do have to make a choice here...Either we save everyone in exchange for two people...Or we all die in the same way. It's a difficult decision we have to make..." He grips his fists tightly. "...Ken, I need you to-" At that moment, the Hazel Mobian slowly glowed a Rainbow aura, covering him a bit. "W-What the-"

"Huh? What's going on?" He looks at his hands while the aura still remained until it faded away. "Comet...What just happened?"

"Something unnatural, that's for sure! I think...No...That can't be. That would be impossible..."

"What? What's going on?"

He nods to confirm a thought that came across his mind and stares at his friend. "I'm not sure how, but because you hold the Seven Spirit Emeralds, you might have become one with it yourself and gained the Chaos Emeralds full powers back. Maybe...Maybe you can teleport just like with Chaos Control! With this, you get get to place to place easily!" By saying this himself, he remembers something. "...I was going to need you to go to Oerbaian ahead of time so you can be ready...But now that you have this, I want you to inspect something. From some of the reports I've been given, a large blast of energy from within the core just came out. Something known as... 'Mako' or whatever it is."

"Mako?"

"Power from the world, yes. And something also released with it based on some readings...Something called the 'One-Winged Angel'. I need you to inspect what's going on. See if it's dangerous or not."

"But...We only have five and a half hours left of this world. Are you sure you want me to go there?"

He nods. "I'm sure you'll be able to handle the situation just fine. From what I heard, this guy was once known as a hero from his world, and he rested withing the Darkness ever since. So he's pretty powerful from what I heard. But just watch your back. Because I'm pretty sure this guy won't be pulling any punches."

"Right...Got it." Using the new power he gained, he flashes away in a multi-colored blast, disappearing from the site.

* * *

 _ **X-?-X**_

 _ **Time: 18:35  
**_ _ **Time until the End of the World: 05h and 25m Remain**_

From that moment, he reappears onto a stone platform from within an area filled with flowing Blue-Green energy, with multiple pieces of large rock floating. Wondering on where he is, he decides to call in. "Comet, where am I? This is obviously a place I haven't been to before."

 _"Hang on. I'm on it."_ After looking through the computer, he finds something. _"Uh...Ken? You might not believe this, but...You're in the center. You're at the core of the world...The planet's core."_

"The planet's core? But why would it..."

At that sudden instant, a bright light then appears above him and shoots down onto the rocky platform, causing a small blast to leave someone there, one he's never seen before; It was a tall man with long White hair that went over his hips, Black robes that revealed a bit of his chest, same colored gloves and boots, Silver bracelets and shoulder pads, and holds a long sword that was nearly bigger than the wielder itself.

Once he appeared, he moves the hair that was in his face. "...Tell me. What brings you here?" He asks in a dark and deep monotone voice.

"I heard something called Mako was released. So I decided to check it out." He explains while drawing out his Chaos Blade.

"...I see. By the way..." Suddenly, he grips his long sword and swings it at the hedgehog, making him jump back with his weapon prepared. "...Who are you?"

"The name's Ken the Hedgehog. Somebody you don't need to know much about."

"...Hedgehog, correct?" He observes the small Mobian for a bit, recognizing his looks a bit. "...I see. So you're what's known as a Mobian. A Brown one with a Grey marking as a matter of fact. So that means your Bhunivelze's servant."

"Yeah...That's right. And who are you exactly?"

The White haired man chuckled a bit. "My name...Is Sephiroth. But now...I wonder if God has truly made the right choice in picking you to be his Warrior of the Gods. I suppose...I should find out." He prepares his long sword, Masamune, and grips it tightly.

The both of them keep their weapons prepared for anyone to make a move. Their tension was finally broken when the former hero then dashes towards him, attempting to slash him but it ends up getting blocked just barely before it hit him. The two then start to clash their weapons, causing tension and sparks to fly by the devastating power that the One-Winged Angel holds. Using his maximum power, he pushes the large katana downward, smashing the small hedgehog through the platform and causing it to fall apart.

Seeing what just happened put shock into his eyes. _"He was even able to use my guard against me to stop it. Just...Who is this guy?"_ He Homing Attacks toward one of the falling debris and starts jumping from piece to piece before Spindashing on the last one he was on and toward Sephiroth his his sword swinging with it, to which he simpily counters with a simple guard. Though doing this was just what he wanted. He quickly spun the other way to cause himself to gain a bit of air time and kicks him in the face. "Got you!" However, despite putting in incredible force, the attack didn't move him by any means, and just swings his blade towards the Dark Chocolate-furred warrior, having him quickly dodge it as fast he can and land on one of the platforms. _"Even with my full power it didn't faze him. Is he really THIS powerful?"_

Despite being kicked, the long haired male got a slight nosebleed, which he took notice of and wipes it off his finger to stare at it, then at him. "...Your skills are impressive. It's a surprise to see another person being able to keep up with me. However..." He rubs the blood away while preparing his blade once more. "...You do not possess the same power as him. Will you still try to fight despite knowing this?" He flicks his left hand upwards, creating large pillars of fire to appear near him for protection, but also as an offensive weapon. By seeing this, it caused Ken to quickly jump off and dash from platform to platform while ditching the ones he was on to evade the attacks.

After a while, the flames stopped, having him stop to look for the man that he was fighting, but he disappeared. "W-What? He's gone!" He starts looking around quickly, but no trace of him was found. "Where...Where did he go?"

"Join me...In The Promised Land." He looks above him to see he was in the air and diving toward him with the Masamune prepared to stab him, to which he counters it with blocking it with the Chaos Blade, but the devastating hit sends him downward through the platform, destroying it while also sending him through it and into the bright abyss of Mako energy. Reacting to this, he recovers and starts jumping from piece to piece again until he lands on the energy wall so he ran run on top if it. Seeing this intrigued the Ex-SOLDIER. "...Fascinating." He smiles grimly by seeing this and lifts his weapon in preperation.

Then, at a sudden speed, the Brown Mobian leaps towards him with his sword prepared and swings it, which is countered by the long katana clashing with it. From that instant, they both started swinging their weapons at one another in a fast speed while they were both starting to be overcome with a Brown and Blue-Green aura sparking out and growing bigger with each clash they did at one another. Once the final attack they made at each other went through, Ken does a different direction to attack, which Sephiroth takes it and hits his ribs, but when it hit he disappears into Black feathers.

By seeing this, it took him by surprise. "Where...Where did he go?" He looks around once again to find where he is, but turns to see him glowing in his aura while a Black angel wing appeared on the right part of his back, and dashes toward the small one to slash him, but he tries to stop it as best as he could. Despite guarding, it pushes him back and rolling around into one of the platforms. "O-Ow..." He slowly gets up and looks to see the winged man dashing toward him to punch him harshly, sending him back against the walls of Mako energy and all down onto a piece of rock that was floating nearby.

While the hedgehog was lying down and trying to get up weakly, the One-Winged Angel then makes his left hand glow Red and holds it near his chest. "Descend, Heartless Angel." Above the Warrior of the Gods, a halo of the same color appears to consume him with light, then suddenly explodes on him. The results of this attack was severely wounding him. "...Face defeat, Warrior of the Gods. It seems you weren't cut out to be his servant."

Hearing this use the last of his strength to just get up and barely holding the Chaos Blade. "...There's...No way...I'll lose. In less than six hours, the ones I love will be waiting...And so...And so will our friends!" He flashes in a Gold color instead of a Rainbow one. "I will...Not LOSE!" The seven Spirit Emeralds then appear next to him, turning his fur Glossy Gold while his eyes became Ruby Red, becoming Super Ken. "I don't know what your plans are, but they won't go through!" He quickly speeds toward him with the sword prepared, with his opponent then dashing to counter it.

"No matter how much you may attempt to continue this conflict, your fate will be sealed." Using his left hand once more, he summons a Black orb-like object in it. "Know true power." Once said, it glows Purple in a sinister color. "...This is the end." He flicks it downward, summoning a large meteor going towards them, using the Spell of the Black Materia known as, and as redundant as it sounds, 'Meteor'. "...Once the attack goes through and eradicates you, so will this world with the remaining time being all that remains."

"Y-You're destroying NOVA?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" He looks at the large rock going towards him slowly, having flames engulfing around it. "Comet! Are you getting this?!"

 _"Loud and clear! We have to get that away from here! If we don't, then this world is done for! Use Chaos Control to get that out of here! It'll consume a lot of your power, but it's better than nothing!"_ Comet says. _"Stop it! NOW!"_

He nods and flashes away from the clash, stopping his attacking on Sephiroth, and appears at the large rock to get in front of it. Once he does, he grabs it and tries to hold it, but the contact of it started burning his gloves. "I...Won't...Let this happen!" His now Red eyes then flashed brightly. "CHAOS CONTROL!" By using this ability, it flashes away, blinding the two of them.

* * *

On the outside of Nova, a bright flash consumed the entire nearly destroying planet, but it left the large meteor flying away from the planet, avoiding its destruction.

* * *

 _ **X-Station Square Castle-X**_

Within Station Square Castle, both Edge and Ariel were on their way to the Train Station until everyone's attention was caught onto the flying rock that was flying away. "Ariel...What's going on? What was that?"

"I don't know...But it came from the same direction Oerbaian was at. Could something have happened to Ken?"

He nods. "Then we'd better get there quickly." The two of them quickly made their way to the station, while three figures heard this and started following.

* * *

 _ **X-Soleandria Valley-X**_

While still on the way to Oerbaian on the train, both Yune and Stone saw of what just happened. "What was that? It looked as if that's the sign for the end of the world soon to approach!"

"No...I don't think that's it. But...I'm worried on what's going to happen." She says to him while holding the baby Rocker in her arms, whom was now crying due to the large bright light.

But on the same train, both Kin and Mia saw this. Though seeing this got him wondering. "...Wonder what's goin' on."

* * *

 _ **X-Archylte Ruins-X**_

From the distance, Lilly saw this while holding the rose near a tombstone, worried of what's to happen. "Could...That Ken guy be in trouble? Because from that direction..." She smirks and grabs her small katana. "...Eh, why not? It's the last day!" She looks at the grave with a small smile and nods. "...Goodbye, mum!" She turns and runs off to the Train Station.

* * *

 ** _X-Oerbaian-X_**

Back in the mountainous town, Gemstone, Fang, and Vanille watched what was happening with everyone else watching, which made Victoria from within the crowd curious. "Just...What's happening?"

"What was that?!" Fang asks.

"It's like...It came from here!" The Green one says in shock, then looks at the Red haired Pulse girl sadly, then nod. "We just...Have to leave it to him...Just like how we have to.

"Right." She says, back, but the older woman didn't understand any of what they said since she didn't know the situation they were put into.

* * *

 _ **X-The Moon-X**_

On the base, Comet stared at the entire thing in shock, seeing it fly by. "Oh my god...HOLY FREAKIN' HELL!" The Meteor didn't stop by any means, for it kept crashing through multiple asteroids and even a few inhabitable planets that got in the way. "...Holy crap...If he didn't teleport that..."

* * *

 _ **X-Planet's Core-X**_

Once the light started to fade away, Sephiroth didn't expect to see Ken in his normal form and sword prepared. "This is it, SEPHIROTH!" With all the power he had, he slashes his chest, and this time caused a wound to spill and shoot out blood. Knowing he was able to put a wound onto him, he gets up slowly whiel breathing heavily. "How do you...How do you like THAT?!"

Even though a single slash as that wouldn't kill him, he slowly looks at the wound before it slowly healed quickly. Despite that, he chuckles and brushes off his shoulder. "...I'm impressed, for someone that's capable of being able to fight me for this long. But...You cannot stop me, or kill me." When the Brown Mobian hears this, he stares with wide eyes, but then sadly with his ears going down. "...But I've seen all there is to see. You are worth of being the one to send those that live into the world I cannot bypass through."

"Then...That means..."

"The Heart of Impure lies beneath my breast. But you now have what was inside you." He lifts his hand towards him. "Embrace and become one with the power you hold, guide those to their longing dreams like the puppet you truly are."

"Puppet? Is that all I seem to you?" Instead of responding, he flashes away. "HEY! WAIT!" He runs to him, but all that remains was a Black feather, which he sees and picks up. "...Sephiroth, huh?" Knowing his objective is over, he calls in on Comet. "Comet, the One-Winged Angel known as Sephiroth is gone. Gone but not defeated."

 _"A-Alright. Come on back. J-Just give my heart a rest real quick. Because I think it just stopped."_

He chuckles a bit and flashes away in a Rainbow color, heading back to the Moon.

* * *

 _ **X-The Moon-X**_

 _ **Time: 18:59**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 05h and 1m Remain**_

He returns back with a flash, seeing his Cyan friend again. "Took me a while, but I did it."

When he said that, he slowly looks toward the Brown-furred one with wide eyes. "No crap you did! That battle literally gave me a heart attack! HO-LY CRAP." He sighs and tries to relax a bit while the Brown one looks at his gloves, which were ripped and burned, but not to the point where it burnt his skin, and a few metal fingers of his left hand were gone to reveal his real ones. "S-So now...Now that it's over with...We just have to wait until the last hour comes by. And I'm coming with this time. 'Bout time I see what's down there with my two eyes."

"Right...And maybe...Maybe both Gemstone and Vanille won't die tonight." This catches the echidna's attention, making him look. "I've been thinking...Maybe I can take the place of one of them. At least I know someone I know will be alive."

"But then we'd be without you. I know on how you want the ones you care for alive, but we care about you just as much as you do with us. There's no better option in this."

"Then...What do we do?"

"That I'm not sure of...But sooner or later, we have to make the choice on who stays and who goes. We have to bring everyone through to the new world. That's the order you were given that I helped you through for these past two and a half days. There's no way we can prevent this."

"Yeah...I know." He sighs and sits against the wall. "But...Who?"

Comet shrugs a bit. "I dunno about who. But...Let's deal with it when the time nears. Because this is it now...We have five hours left until the world ends. But now...I wonder about something." He looks at the destroying world covered in Darkness. "...The ones that died, including me, will be there, right?"

"That's what you said, right?"

"Yeah...But when we do...What'll happen to Shai and your Mom once they cross over? What'll..." He looks at his hands. "...Happen to me? Will I just be back to being dead again or will I be given another chance at life?"

"...Comet?"

He shakes his head. "Nah, forget it. Just get as much rest as you can. We're getting to that Ritual of Rebirth. Count on it."

Ken wasn't sure on what to think, but he decided to wait and rest with the remaining time left, keeping everything in his thoughts.


	15. No Time Left

_**Time: 23:28**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 00h and 32m Remain**_

This was finally it. The final hour has arrived, and the world was soon to meet its demise after a hundred years, even after he fought the powerful Sephiorth with all his heart despite there being no winner. All that remained now was the last forty minutes, and soon both Gemstone and Vanille will do the Ritual of Rebirth to bring those that still live into the new world. Ken knew he had to make it until then. He had to. Even if it meant he'd be one of those to be sacrificed.

Knowing of what he wants to do, he gets up and walks over to Comet, who was staring on the outside. "So...Are you ready?" He asks him.

"Yeah...I am." The Cyan echidna sighs and looks at him. "This is it...The final hour. Once midnight hits, it's all over and the world ends. No ifs, ands, or buts. So...That gives us more of a reason to get to that ritual." He smiles a bit and crosses his arms. "So come on...Let's get to that cathedral and finish this." The Hazel one nods with a smile as well, but it fades away when they feel a shaking on the moon. "...It's collapsing like everything else. Time to leave." He grabs the handheld device. "Go. I won't be too far behind."

"Right..." He flashes away in a Rainbow color, with the Blue Mobian then pressing a button to flash away as well just before the hideout begun to collapse and fall apart, destroying everything on and within it.

* * *

 _ **X-Oerbaian-X**_

 _ **Time: 23:33**_  
 _ **Time until the End of the World: 00h and 27m Remain**_

"Lend us your ears mortals, for the final hour has approached and Darkness has now been released." A voice said through an intercom through the entire mountain town. "We all but have very few minutes left in the world we live in. We've lived in an ageless life for many years, and now the Warrior of the Gods will show us the way to our haven. Pray for him and hope that he will guide you to the next life."

All of those that were in the town started praying with all their heart wile some cried, knowing they'll die but is glad to, but at the same time both of the Mobian's made their way to the town. And at first glance, the sky was tearing apart with Darkness leaking out drastically and Red thunderclouds shooting out the same colored lightning. This was the very signs of the end coming, which the echidna caught. "The end is finally here, and everyone else here is hoping you'll bring everyone into the new world."

He stares at everyone sadly, knowing of their fear. "It kind of hurts me a bit. Seeing them like this while knowing their life will come to an end."

"Yeah...But it'll end for good if that ritual doesn't go through." They both look at each other and nod. "Come on. Let's go." They were about to make their way to the cathedral to where the two girls are, but large Purple bolts of lightning then strike onto the ground, summoning golems of the same color. "You're kidding me!" The two of them prepared for whatever, but when he saw his Dark Hazel friend doing so, he shakes his head. "No, Ken. Leave this to me! You just get to that cathedral before everything ends!"

"B-But Comet! You might die!"

"I don't care if I do so long as you bring the Spirit Emeralds before then! I'll meet you there. NOW GO!" He stares at him, nods, and runs as fast as he can to the location. Glad he followed his request, he stares at all of the monsters nearby with a smirk. "C'mon then. Show me what ya got!"

* * *

 _ **Time: 23:36  
**_ _ **Time until the End of the World: 00h and 24m Remain**_

He runs off as quickly as he can through the streets, getting past as many civilians as fast as possible. "Come on, get out of the way! I'm in a hurry here!" Though despite getting rather far, more of the beasts started getting in his way. "Come on already!" He groans and takes out his Chaos Blade to knock them out, but a beam of Shadows then knocked it down, making him look to see who it was that made it; Spikey. "Spikey! What are you-"

"What's going on here? The Warrior of the Gods being late at the Cathedral? Talk about unprofessional." He asks with a chuckle, then crosses his arms. "...Go on. Get going. I won't be to far behind."

"But...Why are you helping me?"

"Come on. After you helped me, I had to repay the favor. Now again, go." Ken stares at his new friend before giving a nod and running off to get there, with the Guardian of Life just smiling and looking at the others. "...He's not here. So I guess I'll have to do."

* * *

 _ **Time: 23:38  
**_ _ **Time until the End of the World: 00h and 22m Remain**_

He keeps running through the streets as fast as he can, Homing Attacking any of the Purple Lizard-like monsters so he can get somewhere. But the more he took down, the more that got in his way, and seeing this annoyed him slightly. "Come on! I don't have time for this!" He was about to swing his blade at them, but something already did the job for him with a simple kick. "W-What the-" He looks what was in front of him, seeing the one who took them out as Juliet. "J-Juliet!"

"Yep! I'm here to save the day!" She says with a bright smile, but more of them came up. "L-Look out!" However, they too were taken out by a bunch of ice crystals and Dark flames, which she instantly knew who owned them; Both Deimos and Kathy. "Nice guys!"

"You guys came too?"

"Hell yeah man! No way were we going to not help you after what you did for us...And Kathy!" The Black Mobian states. "Besides, you're a friend as well."

The cat nods while another golem started to form. "Yes, that's right...And if a friend is going through something..."

The rock monster roared loudly before a being covered in lightning came from the top and slams it down. "...We go through it together!" By this attack, it's immediately destroyed and shoots out dust to cover who it was, but everyone looked who it was when it cleared up; Edge.

"Edge! You're here! But...Where's Ariel?!" The Dark Chocolate-furred warrior asks.

"She's already at the cathedral waiting. Plus two girls named Victoria and Jasmine or whatever wanted to help watch after her." He shakes his head. "But that's beside the point. You need to get at that cathedral if we're going to live. We won't be too far behind. Count on it. We don't plan to die after getting this far in life." Taking his word for it, the Warrior of the Gods quickly runs away to leave them while more golems started to arise. "So guys..." He smiles a bit while his L'Cie brand glowed a bit. "...Let's save this world."

* * *

 _ **Time: 23:42  
**_ _ **Time until the End of the World: 00h and 18m Remain**_

Knowing that they'll be ok as a four person group, he just kept running to get to the Cathedral as quickly as he could in just under twenty minutes. He was unsure if he would be able to make it in time with how many interruptions there were on the fast journey he took. But again, as if it was a trend, something came up in front of him; A burst of Darkness came up. "...This is as far as you will be able to go, Ken the Hedgehog." A dark voice said, one he knew of.

"...Not now, Mephilies! I don't need you in my way!" When saying the name, the Mobian-shaped deamon appeared. "I don't care if you do come back with that Heart of Impure crap! Get out of my way!"

"I'm afraid no such thing will happen. If I were to die alongside the Darkness, so shall you!" He raises his hand to create Firaga. "...Stand down and perish."

"You wish ya bozo!" A female voice yelled before the source slammed a katana down to slash the crystal one, revealing it was Lilly.

"Lilly! What are you doing?!" He asks.

"Saving your life! What else am I doing?" She asks back before looking back with a smile. "YOU need to get going! We need you alive!" He wanted to say something, but was cut off by her shaking her head. "Trust me. I'm don't look like much, but I'm powerful! Now go already!"

Knowing he doesn't have much of a choice, he nods. "Alright...I'll leave him up to you!"

He runs to to leave them, which surprises Mephistopheles a bit and looks at the kangaroo girl. "...He leave this battle with you? Can you handle me, little girl?"

She giggles a bit. "I DUNNO! But let's try!"

* * *

 _ **Time: 23:44  
**_ _ **Time until the End of the World: 00h and 16m Remain**_

Hoping that she'll ok, the Brown Mobian has no choice but to keep going to get to the place he needs to be fast. "This is getting crazy! Next thing will be Xiran coming by!" Right on cue, Darkness comes out of nowhere in front of him to form the Black hedgehog he called upon. "...I've GOT to keep my mouth shut!"

"...I suspected that you were planning to get to the location at this particular time. However, this is as far as you go. If we are to cease to exist, then so will all of those that hold life." Xiran says to him while glowing. "Stand your ground, Son of Hamon. For the end is now coming, and I will take over the world Bhunivelze is creating."

"Don't count of it, ya bloody bastard!" A male Australian voice called out to suddenly punch him in the face alongside another one, sending him backwards.

He knew who the voice belonged to; Kin Senshi. Knowing this, he looks over to him with a small smile while he was with Mia. "You guys came."

"'Course we did. After what ya did for us, time I repaid the favor."

The Red Lucario smiles and nods. "Go. We'll go where you do."

"Alright, I will! Thanks guys! All of you!"

He runs off to have them deal with the Ex-Emperor, with the Yellow animal popping his fists while staring at the dark hedgehog. "...Oh how I wanted to beat your ass for so long. After what YA did! Time to take out the trash!" He yells while running up to and punching him in the face harshly.

* * *

 _ **Time: 23:48  
**_ _ **Time until the End of the World: 00h and 12m Remain**_

After a long run towards the cathedral, he finally gets a sight of it. "There it is!" Then looks at the clock to see the time. "Just ten minutes left! They should be getting ready for the ritual!"

"Vanille! Open up!" A voice yelled, which made him look to see Fang banging on the large locked doors alongside Jasmine, Victoria, and Ariel.

"Fang! Mom! Ariel!" He runs over to them, catching their attention. "What's going on?"

"Vanille locked us out! That's what! Saying she won't let anyone in except you" She growls and turns around in anger. "Why's she even doin' that?! Doesn't she trust me?!"

"It's so unlike her and Miss Gemstone. Why would she do this?" The Brown female asks.

"Because she wants no one to intervene." A warped voice said, making everyone look to see it was Paragon. "Do you not understand? She cannot bear to burden the ones she loves with that's to happen in these next few minutes. She and the hedgehog must do this by themselves."

Ken shakes his head. "What is it you know about them?! They have us! Fang, Mom, Ariel..."

"And us!" A voice called before Mephiles was thrown into the Fal'Cie, hitting the door.

"And us too!" Another one said.

By hearing the voices, Ken looks to see it was everyone he knew, except the Lucarios at the moment. "Guys! You're here!" Then he sees Comet there, still alive and well. "Comet!"

"I told ya I'd be ok!" He smirks and prepares his fists. "C'mon everyone. LET'S BUST THAT DOOR DOWN! And go to the new world!" Everyone looks at him, nods, and group up together while the two villains were still recovering. While they did, the Brown hedgehog offered his hands to have the two next to him hold, with the others near them grabbing the other to gain a same colored aura that covered all of them. "Ready? Set..."

From that sudden instant, Xiran was suddenly thrown into them now, but not recovering still. By seeing this, they all looked to see it was from Kin and Mia, who now grabbed their hands. "GO!" From a quick charge, they all ran towards the large door with the Warrior in the lead and expected to barge it down, but the ones who hold the Heart of Impure saw this and tries to stop it with their bare hands, clashing in Purple and Brown. "GO! GO ALREADY YOU BASTARDS!"

"There's no way you're getting in out way, Xiran, Mephiles and Paragon!" Edge says while covering himself in electricity to his maximum potential. "We're going, and that's that!"

"Do you truly believe this, young man?!" The demon asks. "No matter what you may do, death is near!" Darkness then leaks out of the three, beginning to overcome the group.

"Your efforts end here, and so will your dreams of reincarnation." Xiran states.

"...And the very lives and loves ones you hold dear." The Fal'Cie says. "Die in the dying world."

"Nah, no way are we doin' that! Not after we got this far in life!" Fang yells back.

"That's right! We've got friends from all around the world waiting on the other side!" Spikey says as well.

"Yep! Even the ones we care for and think of as partners!" Lilly says also with a small giggle.

The Hazel one nods. "Right! None of us are dying here! Friends..."

"...And family alike!" A female voice says before his shoulders was gripped onto, making him look to see both Yune, who was holding Rocker, and Stone there.

"Correct! And we will not let what we love die!"

"...And those in the Darkness will bring those that live into the light!" Another male voice said, with two shadows then coming up to reveal themselves; Hamon and Kathy's dad.

"Dad/Hamon!" The mother and son said together, shocking the daughter since she never met them.

"D-Dad?" Kathy asks in wonder.

He slowly looks over to her and nods. "If I expect you to change...I hope you would be crafted in the way you wish to! Though not what I wished for you to be after birth, my daughter is still one fathers responsibility!"

"And as a father, I will not let my children die by something like this!" The Brown adult says.

With everyone left appearing, the Darkness started to lower in power while the Brown aura begun to grow bigger.

* * *

 _ **Time: 23:51  
**_ _ **Time until the End of the World: 00h and 11m Remain**_

From within the cathedral, both Vanille and Gemstone were at the end of the building waiting, but they stopped doing so when there was a large shake of the world, signifying it's nearly time. They hoped to have some sort of sign until their hands glowed brightly. "He's here...It's time." The Green Mobian says. "Vanille, you know what this means, right? We can finally..."

She nods with a small smile. "Yeah...Bring everyone to the new world." They were about to turn until they heard the door breaking down slightly, catching their attention. "Huh?"

They look to see it breaking down more while Brown energy flowed out. "Oh no...He knows!"

* * *

Everyone was nearly done with knocking down the door. But with Ken, he was pushing everything to his maximum limits, running as fast as he can to get through. "I...WILL NOT... **LOSE**!" He quickly burst in a Rainbow aura now, becoming faster than any kind of speed he's ever been in, fast enough to start causing fire to cover his feet, but he paid no mind and became as fast as ever before. "It's...OVER!" He does a loud yell to do a sudden sonic boom, sending every object in his way and blasting through the three villains and the door, destroying them while the three faded away into shadows, causing them to stop to see the opening they made, while he looks at his now burned shoes with marks on it. Though his attention was put onto the seven Spirit Emeralds floating through the door. "The ritual's starting! Come on!"

"Go! The both of us will hold off any Darkness that may come out!" The former hero says while the cat with him stays near.

Once this was said, everyone stopped glowing and ran inside, except for Kin since he stared at where Xiran was with a smirk. "...See ya later...Bastard." Afterward, he quickly follows.

"Gemstone! Vanille!" They keep following the gloating gems until they saw them. "Gem! Vanille! Stop this! You can't do this!"

"We have to Ken!" The Gem-colored Mobian says. "We don't have a choice in the matter! Me and Vanille agreed to doing this for you guys! We have to do it!"

"So you just plan to just throw away your lives...Just like that?! Sacrifice yourselves just so you can open us up to the new world?!" He asks them, causing everyone's eyes to widen, including Fang's. "Why...WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU TWO?!"

"You...You were gonna..." She growls again and looks at her Pulse friend. "Vanille, what were ya thinkin'?! Why didn't ya tell me?!"

The Red-haired girl looks down and shakes her head sadly. "We have to do it. We don't have a choice in the matter. In less that ten minutes, the world will be gone. Just like that."

Gemstone nodded. "So we have to do it...For all of you."

"But...why you Gem?! What about your mom?! She's out there looking for you probably! Are you just going to leave her in wonder on where he daughter went?!" The Warrior asks, leaving her silent. "V-Vanille? Anything?!"

She shakes her head. "I already made up my mind. Ever since I became a L'Cie, I've made nothing but trouble to the ones I love dearly...You included. Maybe now I can join Lightning and the others this way, and leave Fang to be happy without being there to help me all the time and place so many burdens on herself." She looks at both of the ones she loves most. "...I won't stop what I'm doing.

He wanted to convince her in any way or form, but the Bronze skinned woman grasps his shoulder and shakes her head. "No, ya can't. Once she makes up her mind, she sticks to it."

Now he knew. Someone who he fell with when he was in Fabula Nova was now unsavable, despite what he thinks. But now he knew that if he can't save her, she can save another. "In that case..." He looks up and places his hand on his chest while tears streamed a bit. "...Then let me take Gemstone's place! Let me do it instead!" Hearing shocked everyone.

"Ken! Don't do it!" Yune yells while Rocker starts crying.

"Son of Hamon! Think about this!" Stone says.

"You're out of your mind! If you die, you won't come back!" Edge yells.

"You can't do this! No way are you!" Ariel also yells to him.

Despite their yells, he knew he wanted to do this, so he looks at his Green-colored friend. "Please..." He bows down to his knees to beg. "...Let me take your place. I..I beg of you. If there's someone that needs to live more than me...It's you."

Even though seeing what he's doing pained her, she shakes her head. "I...I can't let you." He looks up. "...Not because I want to, but because in order to open the portal to the new world for everyone to go through once they die, two people with heavy burdens must sacrifice themselves to do it. You...You don't that big of one."

"B-But...I'm a Warrior of the Gods! That has to mean something! R-Right?!"

"Yeah...You did. But when claiming the Spirit Emeralds and helped everyone by making their problems yours, you let the load off yourself more and more. While with me...My burden is the amount of times I let my own actions weigh everyone down...Which has become my greatest Burden...While with Vanille...Her past from before is what makes her capable of doing so..." She shakes her head. "You...You can't do it."

After listening to her, Fang started getting an idea. "...What if there was someone that went through the same hardships as that person? Would that work?" This took Gemstone by surprise a bit, but nods a bit. "...Now listen ya little girl. Ya still are young, and I get ya wanna make up for what ya did before like with Vanille...But ya still got people left that care about ya. They're family, and they're what's important. Ya lived for a long time...But I think my time for livin' is up." She takes her spear and holds it. "So I'll take ya place."

"Fang...Are...You sure?" Ken asks her.

"Trust me...I don't want Vanille to die. But if it's something she wants and I can't stop it...I won't stop her." She smiles a bit. "...But I ain't letting her die alone without me." Then, suddenly, the spear was given to him. "'Ere...I want ya to have this. Make good use outta it, a'right?" He just stares at her and nods. "Good. Glad to know. You take good care of that, gotcha?" She turns and starts walking toward them with the Mobian following, then grabs the small girls shoulder. "Ya have a good life, ya hear me?"

Knowing that the burden has been lifted on her, she starts streaming tears of sadness before hugging the tall woman. "I-I will Fang...You and Vanille will always be in my thoughts."

"Good. You're a good girl, Gem. You deserve to live more than we do. Now go on. Your new life awaits ya." She nods and runs off to Comet and the others while crying.

"F-Fang...Please-" Vanille tries to say.

"Vanille...I ain't letting ya die like this. We were always there for each other, and I ain't lettin' ya do this alone..." She grasps her shoulder with a smile. "...No matter what, we're never gettin' separated again. We're both doin' this...Together." By saying this, she glows in a Bright Blue aura, with the other female smiling with tears strolling down while doing the same.

Knowing this was the final time they would be together, the hedgehog slowly walks to the Red haired Pulse girl with tears going down his eyes too, which she takes notice. "I-I guess...This is officially goodbye."

She looks down sadly and nods, but not before crouching down to his level to look at him in the eyes, then puts their foreheads together. "...Will you remember me?"

"Of course I will...I never forgot...And I never will. Remember what I said before? Even if we aren't together anymore...I'll never forget our journey. I never did...And I never will..." They both look at each other in the eyes and close them to keep their foreheads together.

"Please...Live a happy life...For me. And I wanted to say from before...Thank you. For everything. I'm happy to...Have this chance again. And I..." She smiles and shakes her head a bit. "...Well...Ya know."

He nods. "Yeah...I know." backs away slowly to have the two Oerbas complete the ritual once and for all. The two of them lifted their hands in the air while the Emeralds glowed brightly into a light while everyone watched what was to happen, then a bright light suddenly engulfed the entire cathedral, blinding everyone and knowing it's complete. Once the light faded away, they all saw a White portal in the air that glowed brightly and proud. But that wasn't their main focus. Instead, it was the dead bodies of both of the girls, with everyone slowly walking over. "They're...They're gone." He gets on his knees and starts crying harshly, knowing he couldn't save them both.

The very sight of this pained almost everyone, with some crying a bit and some looking away to not have to while Gemstone and Jasmine just gripped the Brown hero's shoulder in support. With Kin however, he just stares at the corpses and picks up the older one. "...Anywhere ya want me to put her? If ya want to make a good restin' place for 'em at a time like this."

By hearing this, he looks up to the Gold Lucario and nods slowly while looking around. "...On the benches. That's...The only place I can think of. Opposite from each other." The animal nods by this and takes her to the left front, while he just picks up the younger one and takes her there while staring at her. Once there, he slowly puts her down and her hands together, looking peaceful at the same time, then walks away while putting the spear next his Chaos Blade.

Once everyone got together again, they all heard a bell chime, making them look to see it was thirty seconds until midnight. "So...This is it." Comet says. "Once that minute hits twelve, that's it. We'll be in the new world in no time. But...This means...This world will be gone."

Once its said, the entire world then started to be consumed with much darker and deeper darkness, consuming all that remained of the world while both Hamon and Kathy's dad kept trying to prevent it to go through the portal. "It's coming! Everyone will be getting in now!"

From within now, Yeul tries to get out through it to see what's to happen. "The ones who hold life...They'll be coming to the world he creates!" For the first time, she smiles at this. "This...This is the future I craved to see! Many people are...Smiling and laughing! It's here!" She slowly closes her eyes before fading away, losing her form for good.

With the last fifteen seconds left, Ken offers his hands to everyone, which they all accept and are ready to embrace the hit, with everyone then taking it except him. Because for some odd reason, time freezes on the very last second. "W-What's...Going on?"

 **"My Warrior...Come to my side."**

His eyes widened by hearing this, then looked around to see the portal glowing more and turning those who still live and not connected to the Darkness into orbs of light before going through. "This power...Could it be...Bhunivelze?" Deciding to figure out what's going on, he jumps in to investigate.


	16. The Fight to Freedom

_**X-?-X**_

The world was now at it's end, and time was finally up. Everything was now nearly destroyed and it was presumed that everyone that still lives went to the new world. But if they were, then where were they? All Ken could see was just Darkness and nothing more. It's all that was there until a bright light appeared in the distance to blind him, but it created a stone floor for him to land on.

Once he landed, he looked around to see where he was. "Where...Am I? Is this where the dead come to die? Or is this the beginning of life before we move over?"

 ** _"You've done your role well, my Warrior."_** He looks around where he's at again to see the Darkness clearing up and reveal he was in space, and that Nova was about to become a Black Hole once destroyed.

When it all cleared up, he finally sees a large throne to hold one that sits on it; A large metallic humanoid with facial features that holds parts of a man and woman, Blue eyes with a Black sclera set against a White mask-like face with Gold designs, Purple robes that cover the bottom part of his body, and four pairs of angelic wings while holding a large orbs filled with the souls of those from the world. He knew on the possibility of who it was. "You...You're the God of Light, Bhunivelze, right?"

 _ **"Correct, my servant. And you've done your role well. You've brought those who live within the populated world to me."**_

"Yeah...But it wasn't easy. Both emotionally and physically. It's hard to know that the ones I care for died to do this."

 _ **"However, their sacrifice is not in vain, for those who live's souls have come to me, and is the first step to creating the new world."**_

"You...Haven't created it yet? Why's that? Did you want to make sure everyone was with you when you did it?"

 _ **"...When the world I once created subsided, all of those from the world of death was too revived. Within life is purity, but now death has tainted the beautiful life I once created. Now, it's nothing more to me than something I once cherished. With all of those who live now lying in my palm, I will now repure my creation to how it once was."**_

This made him worry by the sound of it. "What do you...Plan to do with it?"

 ** _"...Rid of it so I create new life, and renew history itself. But to do so..."_**

His eyes widened by knowing that, and knowing on what he's going to say. "...You need the blood of your servant, much like Etro when she made us. But she's one with you now since you split into three the first time. But if I did that..I'd just be a servant just like them!" Now he shakes his head while his quills swung a bit in anger. "I...I don't understand this! All of those lives that are still there...After what both Fang and Vanille did to make sure we lived! They put...EVERYTHING on the line! Both them and Gemstone believed in me and you! And everyone else you're holding captive!" He gets flashbacks of them in his mind, and remembering what they did for them. He rids of them and slowly starts to draw his sword to the large god.

And doing this, surprising him. _**"What's this? You plan to dethrone your only chance of reincarnation for such impure souls?"**_ From his other hand, he bring out a large Green gem, the Master Emerald. _**"As the god of this world, and with this emerald, I can recreate life itself and bring a new world and history. Have you forgotten on who is your maker?"**_

"No...I haven't. Not by a long shot. But after what you just said made me realize your true face." He says while grinding his teeth a bit. "..You're no GOD or savior. You're just some slave owner that wants nothing but a perfect world, even if it means killing the people YOU made! I won't bow down to some lowlife like you! Never did with Xiran or anyone else, and I surely won't now!"

Knowing of what's to happen, Bhunivelze nods and gets up from his throne slowly while riding of the objects in hand. _**"If this is how you wish to rid of the life I give you, then shall be so. I will remake and renew you so you will follow the ways of the new world."**_ He lands and holds his arms out slowly. **_"Brightest light of Lindzei,_ _come to me!"_** A bright light appears on his left hand, revealing a Golden armor piece. _**"Darkest darkness of Pulse, come to me!"**_ Darkness then appear on his right to summon another Gold piece, then put his hand close to each other to form more powers. _**"Deathly powers of Etro, come to me!"**_ An piece of body armor then appears on his chest. _**"Eternal flame of Solaris, come to me!"**_ Within the chest piece, the Master Emeralds appears. **_"Chaos of Busiris, come to me!"_** Between his hands, the multiple scythes that made the god then appeared for him to wield into a prime one; One that's double sided. _**"All gods powers are one. Thou is one with many, and many is one with gods soul! Take upon god's execution to relieve your pain! Show me your truest power, Mobian!"**_

By the very sight of this, he knew on what this was; The final battle of his last journey. Everyone's life, including both his and his friends, was on the line. He didn't know if he can win this, but he remembered what Sephiroth once brought up when he fought him, how he has something that was inside him. Remembering this, he knew what it was; Risking anything to face the challenge ahead, and knowing it made him smile a bit while the seven Spirit Emeralds floating around him. "Bhunivelze! It's time to give us the world we deserve! And if you won't do it, then I will! I'll overthrow you to do it!" The emeralds then started glowing brighter than ever, becoming Chaos Emeralds once again and transformed him into Super Ken one again, now holding an even brighter Gold glow in the aura. "Let's end this!"

 ** _"Come and face me. Show me if you are able to withstand god."_**

In a bright flash, Super Ken suddenly appears and dashes toward the God of Light with his sword prepared to swing toward him, but the attack is countered by the scythe then parrying the attack to stop it, then swings it backwards while twirling it to swing it back at him, but the now Golden hedgehog quickly dodges this to shoot out multiple Aeroga's at him, but they were just simply blocked easily with the large being just by spinning it around like before. However, this was only parts of what he had planned, and showed it by shooting off a Firaga at the winds that created parts of a tornado, covering it to have it covered in flames to just momentarily stun the god himself. Taking this time, he puts the blade up to use Fang's spear instead and dashes toward him to jab him though the chest on where the Master Emerald is, but is put to a stop when the multi-god uses the gem to shoot him away from it.

Taking the hit, he grabs the beam to the best of his ability and pushes it away from him to get some sort of space to do anything. But once he did, he saw the double-edged scythe being swung at him like a boomerang, making him prepared his weapon to do the same. "That won't work on me!" He swings it at it, causing the two weapons to clash against each other while still spinning, then they both flashed towards their respective weapons and grabbed them to swing at each other, but Bhunivelze quickly starts spinning it upward to launch the weapon upward, and is able to do so the Red weapon can be out of his hands and leave him vulnerable enough to inflict multiple attacks onto him. The barrage of them starting off with swinging his twin scythes at him and begins recreating smaller versions of them to keep him in the air through the slashes, then starts throwing multiple Ruinga's at the Warrior to keep him in the air for as long as possible.

 _ **"Do you truly believe you can defeat me as of now? Your dreams of defeating me are growing slim, and so does the goal of dethroning me."**_ After the mini scythes stopped doing the fullout attack, he shoot out a White ball with a Black glow to it from above and hits him, sending Super Ken downward onto the ground to smash him onto the ground so it can crush him. The super hedgehog tries to push it upward so it can prevent him from getting smashed, but it's starting to overpower him. _**"Can you handle the power of god? Your power is dwindling greatly, so is your resolve."**_ There was no way he could get out of it, but he felt something different about it compared to the Ruinga; It was filled with much more negative energy than positive, and knew what he had to do. Channeling into his anger, he starts turning from Glossy Gold into a Sinister Black before yelling and pushing it back to reveal his new form; His fur was now Black and his eyes were gone while small markings to look like dried blood appeared on his forearms, becoming Dark Super Ken for the second time in his life. _**"So...This must be the anger and pain within the vessel mortals called a 'heart'."**_

 **"Yeah, and I'm going to RIP YOU APART! Your times are NUMBERED BHUNIVELZE! I'M BRINGING EVERYONE WITH ME!"** With a Black flash, he dashes upward towards the face of god himself and is able to get a good punch in the face, knocking him away slightly before multiple hits were then planted onto the head, with each punch getting harsher and harsher after every second he attacked. Then, with the final punch, he inflicts so much power to it to the point where it sent the God of Light backwards, but he stopped with his scythe, and the very hit he caused parts of his face to fall down a bit to reveal that he's much like a hollow shell. Once the hit went through, he landed onto the ground while crossing his arms and catching the spear that was in midair still. **"Come on! Is that all you've got?!"**

 _ **"You've impressed me, Mobian. But do you truly believe you can destroy your god in power such as that?"**_ Using the bottom part of his body, he kneels down to attach himself to it and folds the ground behind him vertically, then splits his twin-bladed scythe into two, only for new blades to appear so he can duel-wield them. _**"Come and face me if you so dare. Show me the full strength you hold, my Warrior."**_ Taking this as a challenge, the dark hedgehog ran towards the fifty-foot humanoid god and leaped up to kick and punch as harshly as he could to him, but to his surprise, despite attacking at full power, none of these attacks did a single bit of damage to him. He just slowly smiled upon this and shoots out multiple beams of energy from his eyes at the young Mobian, sending him backwards and rolling in pain before releasing his anger and turning back to his regular Super Form once more.

Using the time he now has to his advantage, and knowing that physical attacks are not an option now, he uses a quick barrage of Aero, Aerora, and Aeroga's at a fast speed, then chained it with Water, Watera, and Waterga towards him, hitting but also doing no such damage toward, even not to the point of being able to stagger it. Figuring that it wasn't going to work either, he starts shooting off Fire, Fira, and Firaga spells along with Thunder, Thundera, and Thunderga, and Blizzard, Blizzara, and Blizzaga. Each of the spells he's able to pull out for a full-out assault didn't do a single bit of damage as well, but kept him slightly distracted enough for a the Glossy Gold warrior to flash in front of him with his sword and spear prepared and starts swinging and slashing the remains of the face Bhunivelze still has left, and even though that did nothing, he did a charged up spindash into him before it was chained with a full power Homing Attack. But even after that, each and every attack he was able to pull off did nothing to harm him.

Seeing the results of all this shocked him. "I-I can't believe it...N-Nothing's working...Every attack I did...Did nothing!"

 **"Now do you understand our levels of strength and power? A simple mortal such as yourself cannot compare to god."** Using the scythes he holds in his hands, he crosses them to do a twin bladed attack to send him backwards, then snaps his fingers to summon out two angel-like beings to float around the super hedgehog. _**"Drown in death and pain, for it is where when one defies God himself, he will endure eternal suffering. Let yourself succumb to such."**_ He snaps them again, having the angels start laughing creepily while Super Ken started recovering to see this, but he didn't have enough time to react and it ended up exploding around him, wounding him severely despite being in his new form. _**"Face Gods judgement!"**_ He holds his arm toward him and begins to have him being drowned in the Darkness that's soon to be destroyed.

The Gold Mobian tries to get out of the grip that he's in and begins to slowly lose his vision due to being put into what he's going to be dragged into, but he's suddenly blinded by a small light in the distance. "What...Is that?"

 _"Don't give up...You've still got to live happily like I said!"_

His now Crimson eyes widened by hearing the voice before a spiritual hand grabbed his, along with one that was in the shadows. _"You've still yet to care for your mom. Please...Fight and take care of her."_

Hearing his made him nod before he was thrown up to the entry way of where he was, then blast through to reveal himself while yelling. **_"What is this? how could such a mortal live through the Darkness?"_**

"The time of where you're in control is over! Even with or without a god, I'm giving everyone the home they deserve! You and the other gods made me into who I stand before you, and I'll show you just on what I'm capable of!" From within the chest, the Master Emerald glowed brightly to have the Chaos Emeralds do the same, now getting bigger to become Super Emeralds. Using this to his advantage, he controls them to transform his body into something much new and powerful; Instead of Glossy Gold, his fur was now flashing in multiple colors while keeping his Red eyes, but the flashing slowed down to have it Snow White now, becoming Hyper Ken. _"Let's wrap this up, Bhunivelze!"_

 _ **"How? How can such a mortal gain this kind of power?"**_

 _"Time to show how it's done! Let's fight and finish this!"_ Flashing away in a Rainbow light, he straight up appears in front of him and starts slashing with his Chaos Blade in all directions, slightly harming the God of Light ever so slowly. Getting an idea on what to do now with his new power, he quickly jumps off and starts preparing his hands for an assault of magic. _"Let's get this started!"_ He starts throwing his most powerful spells at him in the order he says them. _"Fire! Water! Aero! Blizzard! Thunder!"_ He casts them at a fast and powerful speed, hitting him but knocking him back slightly. _"The time is now to bring freedom onto life!"_ He casts all five spells onto his hand and, which was thought to be impossible for anyone else to do except God, he forms them all together to shoot them. _"ELEMENTGA!"_ All five of them were suddenly shot from his hand, hitting and finally staggering the large humanoid to the point of recovering.

While trying to get back up, he starts looking upward. _**"No...How can this be?! How can a mere mortal gain this kind of power? Could it be...Through the power of Chaos?"**_ While looking up, he sees the Hyper hedgehog dashing toward him with a multi-colored aura. _**"I will not...BE DEFEATED!"**_ Using his two scythes, he swings one of them like a boomerang again to halt him, but he's able to land onto it and jump off to dodge it. Then he swings the other one after he dodges, to which he counters this by preparing Fang's old spear and throws it, splitting the weapon in half and stabbing into its head. **_"T-This can't be!"_**

 _"Yeah! It just happened! Now it's time to bring everyone home!"_ He keeps dashing before delivering a sudden slash before flashing away and keeps on attacking from all different directions while throwing Ruins. _"IT'S OVER! **FINAL RUSH**!"_ He finishes the attack by kicking the spear in, destroying more of his face, and forms the most power Ruinga he can form before throwing it into his face, knocking him down and destroying him into nothing but pieces of an empty shell, same with the Golden armor pieces. He lands while sighing until the small orb to hold everyone's soul was walling, which he grabbed. _"Gotcha guys!"_ He smiles by this and sees time has now resumed, now having the planet Nova destroyed and forming a Black hole. _"Alright, guys. Let's get to the world we all deserve."_

However, when he was about to walk away until he heard parts of the remains starting to form, making him turn to see all of the pieces begun to come together, but turning into a liquid once so. After a few minutes, all of the pieces formed into a whole new being; A new form in which was the body of young child with the same facial looks on him but more innocent looking, smaller wings, pieces of the Master Emerald was all over the body armor, smaller robe that revealed only his clawed feet, and holding a large scythe that looked too heavy for him to hold. Once in this new look, the smaller Bhunivelze shook his head. **"I am afraid this is as far as you will go, Mobian."** He says in a younger and lighter voice. **"I cannot let you go with the souls that are impure. They cannot go to the new world I'm soon to create. If you were to stop me here and now, then where will you and them go? There will be no world for you to live in."**

 _"Please. Spare me that crap. Even..."_ He looks down sadly, knowing that he's right, but knew of one other thing. _"...Even If you're not the one to make it for us! We'll do it together! I know it!"_

 **"...Such unrealistic dreams...And those are the very ones in which will get one soul to be ridden into the shadows."** The younger God of Light prepares his large weapon. **"...But I know that when I disappear as a god, another will take my place, and you will soon hold the throne of being the next God. THe victory is double edged, much like the weapon I hold. If you were you die, I'll still rule as God. But if you stand victorious, you will be the one to be next. And when you do, you'll truly understand on what it means of being one. Are you prepared to become much like me?"**

All Hyper Ken does is just stand there, thinking of what he said. If what he says is true, then will he be just as powerful as him? Will he be the next God? Looking at the orb he holds in his hand, he smirks and crushes it, releasing everyone from within it while multiple spirits of those who were caught flying around, surprising the young version. _"...Maybe you're right. Maybe I'll be the next God around here, but I know I'd make a better one than you! Because I have the people I love with me until the end!"_

 **"...It always is about the ones you cherish, is it? Such an emotion will be driving you to death..."**

 _"...Well at least I was given love compared to you!"_ The White Warrior charges at the young god with his blade prepared, but it's simply and easily blocked with one of the sides of the weapon, and decides to take the attack in another direction my teleporting behind him to slash. However, the attack was blocked again just by moving the arm backwards to stop it with the scythe again. _"W-What? He's even faster than me while Hyper!"_ He flashes again and tries to attack in every possible corner he could attack from, but each and every one of them was put to a halt regardless. _"He's even more powerful than before...Which means...This is your true form! The real you!"_

 **"...And such an emotion is what will be your downfall."** From a sudden turn, he grabs his former servant by the neck, having him suffocate a bit. **"And emotions is what creates one that is weak. I shall prevail, and recreate the world and history."** Then, he tosses him away towards the black hole, but he was able to recover quickly enough to stop himself. But when he did, he saw the powerful scythe coming near him and tried to stop it with the Sword of Chaos, but the unexpected happened; The weapon sliced it in half, shocking and causing him to dodge it at the last minute, but ended up cutting his chest a bit to stun him. He was able to do so and held his clawed hand into the air. **"Bring purity to the impure, and simple myths into new history!"** He creates within in hand something that appears to be a small sun, showing he has the ability to create stars. **"...Embrace death."** At that sudden moment, he smashes it with a simple grasp, creating a large explosion of light to slowly consume anything in its way.

The hedgehog begins to recover before seeing what's in front of him with wide eyes. _"If that hits me fully, I'm done for even if I'm in any form."_ Gripping his fists tightly, he glows in a Bright White-Grey aura for defense while also gaining Blue sparkles, then defends himself for the impact. The massive heat of the hypernova that he was struggling in started to destroy him, starting with his gloves now fully gone, same with the cape, and parts of his shirt and sports tape. Once the attack disappeared, he just stood there trying to grip onto any life he has left. _"I-I'm start to...G-Get..."_

 **"Your defeat is nearing. It is time to surrender this battle and embrace the power of I."**

He just shakes his head. _"No way! I'm not-"_

"WE'RE never giving up!" A voice called, making him look to see a group of spirits nearing him and forming, this one being Comet.

 _"C-Comet!"_

"That's right!" Another said, revealing to be Gemstone. "We're not letting what Fang and Vanille did for us be in vain!"

"Times are tough for all of us!" Edge says, revealing himself.

From that moment, Ariel did as well. "As long as we're together, we can't give up!"

"Right! Even if you are a god!" Yune says while appearing with Rocker in her arms.

"Agreed! And we'll do it for the ones we love!" Another states, revealing Stone.

"Friends and family as well!" Jasmine says while appearing as well.

Hyper Ken just looks at everyone that appeared. _"Guys! You're here!"_ He looks behind him now to see the others watching, ranging from Victoria, Juliet, Deimos, Kathy, Kin, Mia, Spikey, and Lilly. This makes him smile and face the Full Powered Bhunivelze. _"Bhunivelze! No matter how many times you may take us down, we'll just come back up stronger than ever! We ARE living people! And to the two who gave up their lives for us, we'll keep living and fighting to make it come true!"_ From that isntant, everyone started turning back into their spirit forms and begins entering into him one by one.

 **"Hm? What is this trick you are pulling?"** Each and every soul then enters into him before flashing in a bright light, transforming him into a new form; The once Brown hedgehog was now Dark Blue in fur color and glowed in the same color. **"What is this...Form?"**

By hearing this, his eyes open to reveal his once Dark Blue eyes were now Emerald Green. _**"...You're right about one thing, Bhunivelze. We're going to turn old myths into a new history. You, Etro, Pulse, and Lindzei were always taking control of people. But now..."**_ He says with the voice of many other voices before suddenly flashes away, leaving the God of Light in question to where he went. _**"...Those days are over."**_ His eyes widened and was about to strike with the scythe, but it ends up getting cut in half by what remains of his old sword. _**"...Even something as weary and weak can take down something strong so long as they work together. Something you don't understand."**_

 **"You...You do this to your god?! Your God of Light?!"**

 _ **"...You're God of nothing."**_ He quickly slashes the now former god's chest and grabbed the armor that holds the shards to rip it off. _**"Farewell, 'God'."**_ He grabs him by the neck and throws him at the black hole, hearing his yelling of anger before he was sucked in. All he does is just float there staring at where every bit of life was beginning to be sucked up, knowing that it was now over and he was now the new 'God'.

From that moment, every single spirit begun to leave his body, returning his Blue fur back to his natural Dark Hazel. And when they did, everyone he knew came back to his side. "Ken. You...You did it." Gemstone says to him.

But by hearing that, he shakes his head. "No...WE did it." He looks over to everything now being destroyed. "Now he's gone, never to come back again. And now..." He looks at the Gold chest plate. "...I've become God himself. But...I don't feel different at all."

"So, 'God'." Comet says with a smirk. "...What's your first action?"

"...To create the world everyone wanted. After that..." He looks at his best friend. "...I'll step out of it. This time...We get to live our own way. Give everyone who died a chance at life again, to be with others or as redemption." He puts it on his body, now flashing to now wear Golden armor around his entire torso, the Armor of the Gods. He looks at it momentarily before nodding and looking at everyone. "Let's create the new world...Together."

"Ken! Make the new world now! While you have the time!" A voice called, making him and his friends look to see Hamon saying this, with Kathy's father by his side. "The Darkness will soon form around the Black Hole and destroy it! If it does, then Bhunivelze will come back and stronger than ever! Expand it so it'll consume everything and then close it! Even the Darkness itself!"

"Hamon!" Jasmine yells for him, but Ken holds her shoulder in support.

Hearing this, the Brown adult slowly floats to her and grips her hand. "Don't worry about me...Jasmine. Your son and daughter will be there to care for you. Now...I want you to live...For me."

She stares at him in his Green eyes while in tears and nods. "I will..."

The Black cat then looks at Kathy, who was in wide eyes at the moment, but he grips her head. She feels like she was about to get grabbed, but instead, it's scuffled a bit, making her stare at him, only to see him smile only a bit. "...Farewell..."

She nods. "O-Ok..."

"Now go! Quickly! Before he comes back!" The father said.

The Brown one nods and puts his hands up while everyone got back into his body to achieve his godly form once again, then pushes them away to extend the hole of darkness around them while covering himself in a shield to prevent him from getting sucked in, then immediately closes it, having nothing but Black being there.

* * *

It was nothing but just that. All there ever was is just him and everyone else that managed to survive what just happened. "So...That's that then?" Kin asks. ""Everythin's all done and over with?"

"Probably." Spikey says. "Not even I know the answer to it."

"Maybe the answer was there the moment we arrived to help him. Maybe...Something like that." Edge says.

"I just can't believe the world is gone..." Lilly also says.

"Maybe it is...But we can make a new one." Victoria states. "Just like what both Miss Gemstone and Vanille said."

A glow them appeared in the Darkness to reveal a shining light made by the new god before it at blast before them, creating a big bang that made multiple stars and galleries. "I now lead everyone to the new world...As promised from me and...Vanille." He looks at the world he was able to make, smiling at the beauty of it and how he wished the three of them could have seen it. "I give you all the chance to age, to love, and to be happy in the paradise that holds no ruins, no hatred, no god, and no beliefs made up of anything that's a lie.

Juliet just looks at everything in awe. "Wooow! Deimos! Look! We're in the new world!"

He smiles an nods. "Yeah...We are, Juliet."

"The world's been made...Now...We can live however we want." Comet says with a smile.

"It's something I've...Never even seen before." Ariel says, but the Crimson cat holds her shoulder with smile, making her do the same while looking around.

"Stone...Look at all this. It's so...beautiful." Yune said while the Stone-Grey Mobian looks at everything alongside Jasmine and Rocker, who woke up to see everything in front of him while cooing a bit.

While everyone was looking, the Hazel god used his godly powers one last time to make some of the stars form into a single planet filled with water, forests, mountains, and oceans. "The world is made...Now we can all...Live how we want to there." He stares at it while remembering his adventures. How it all started with Xiran, the fall of the empire, Dr. Robotnik with Solaris, Mephiles during the timestream crisis, Paragon turning him into a L'Cie and putting in into Fabula Nova, and now the events of today. It all felt like it was yesterday when it started, with him closing his eyes.

"So...What are going to...Call it?" Gemstone asks now.

By hearing this, he turns to them with a smile. "...Mobius."


	17. Another Story, Tale, and History

_**X-Mobius-X**_

 _"I know now that the entire adventure I went through is over...And everyone who suffered through immortality has now been set free, and so are the times of being given lies by gods that create fake hope. I created this world, true...But if I stayed as a god, I'd just be like him. I went back to being a mere mortal Mobian again. No longer being a Warrior of the Gods that regained his lost L'Cie powers. Just a living hedgehog. That's all I was, and that's all I want to be for rest of my life. The Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald are now mementos of how the old world was before it was gone. I'm not sure of where Kin and Mia are at now, but from what I hear Spikey is using the Emeralds to reincarnate anyone, unlike before. Lilly is around somwhere now alongside Juliet, Kathy, and Deimos. I don't know where they went, but I owe them a lot for what they did. Me and the others are living together. Everyone I know is here with me...Except them."_

On the top of a Dark Green hill, Ken himself, who now had his bangs a bit smaller, his quills trimmed, and no longer wore his regular clothing. Instead, he just wore a White long sleeved shirt, Black jeans, and his same shoes with the same kind of gloves on him while keeping Vanille's old necklace. At the top was just him while holding Fang's old spear, then he stabs it at the top with sadness in his eyes.

He sighs a bit until he heard someone walking towards him, making him look to see Gemstone, who was back in her Black and Grey clothing from before all that happened. "I saw you weren't in the house, so I went out to look for you."

"Yeah...Don't worry. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." He says to her while looking at where the spear was, but shakes his head. "Who am I fooling? If I kept my word on what I just said, then I'd go against what I said to you back in Soleandria."

She walks up to him slowly to look at the stabbed weapon. "It's about...Them, isn't it? Both Fang and Vanille?"

"Yeah...The both of them. Especially Vanille. I mean..." He turns to look at her. "...I had all those power and yet I couldn't save her. It still shocks me to this day. I'm...not sure on what to do, or what I could have done."

"Ken...Listen to me." His attention is caught when she said this and looked at her. "I understand on how you feel. But I want you to know something. Is that...I'm here for you. No matter what happens, I'll be there to support you as much as I can. I'll be there in anyway I can."

Feeling better that she said this, he smiles a bit and nods. "Thanks...Gemstone. I mean it. Sorry to make you worry I guess." He rubs his now shortened quills a bit. "Come on. Let's head back. Don't want to make everyone worried, right?" She nods and the two start walking away from the hill, but not before he looks at it one last time to remember them and continues.

* * *

 _ **X-Six Years Later-X**_

From the inside of a train that held multiple people of any species, the Hazel hedgehog, was now wearing a Plain Grey shirt that holds his symbol in the front his Black jeans and now had a small bag on him, was sitting on the inside while he had a laptop on him and continued to type on it for a while until the train stop for him. Even though everyone was getting off already, he took a little while longer to type and finished his sentence quickly so he could get off. When he did, he saw the fields that were filled with small houses, which made him smile a bit. "It's nice to be back after a week. I sure hope they were alright without me." Just when he was about to go forward to the house, he sees a Blonde haired man walking in the same direction towards it. "Huh? Who is that?" He puts the laptop up and quickly runs to follow him.

* * *

"I'm gonna get you Amber! I'll get ya!" A small five year old male hedgehog that has Dark Green fur with a smaller Grey arrow-shaped streak on the top quill and Blue eyes chasing a female hedgehog of the same age, but she was really Brown furred and holds Green eyes instead.

"You wish Emerald!" She said while the two of them just chased each other onto the grass.

While they did so, Ariel and Jasmine, who were both getting older, and Edge, who returned to being nine when he came to Mobius, was now fifteen at the very moment. While watching, she smiles a bit. "They remind me a lot of like how you were, Edge. How much you always liked to play back then."

"Oh come on Mom. I wasn't ALWAYS like that. At least...I don't think so." He rubs his head a bit while looking at where his L'Cie brand use to be, seeing it's not there anymore and he's free from the curse. "I don't know...It's been more than a hundred years. Sometimes you can forget stuff like that after so long."

"Yeah, it's been such a long time. But at least now we get to be together after all that's happened." The Grey one says with a smile. "Especially when I'm with my own children and grandchildren." The old fox nods by this.

While the two children were playing, Rocker, now six years old and looking a little bit like Stone. When he came out, he saw the two children. "Hey Amber! Emerald! Let me join!" He runs off to them while both Stone and Yune, now looking much older, came out to watch them.

At the same time however, another one followed them, showing it was Gemstone, who was more mature looking and now wore A Long-sleeved shirt with Black pants and boots. "Is he here yet? Have you seen him?"

"Son of Hamon?" The EX-Warrior asks, but shakes his head. "No, I haven't. He must still be on his trip in the mountain regions for his inspiration."

Upon saying this, the twin sister notices the man. "Hey, who's that?"

They all took notice of the man and looked at him up close; He wore old glasses and wore Green pants and a same colored leather jacket. "Hello. Is this where Ken the Hedgehog lives?"

"Yes, that's right. Why? Are you looking for him?"

"And mos importantly, who are YOU?" The cat asks.

"Ah, I apologize. I'm Hans Jackson, a researcher of the ancient history before and after we made it to Mobius. While I may know new history has been made, I always believed that some sort of outside source may have intervened in something so slight and bring us something of interest." Hans explains. "Do you know of where he is?"

The Green Mobian listens to this and crosses her arms. "And you think you found something?"

"Not think. KNOW! And I want him to see it! It's something that...Includes him!"

"Really? Is that right?" A voice asks, making them look to see it was Ken behind him, listening to everything.

Hearing the voice made both Amber and Emerald stop and run to him. "Dad! Dad!" They both say happily.

He sees this and picks them up with a smile. "Hey guys! I missed you both!" He hugs them tightly while the Green hedgehog walks toward them and pecks his lips a bit, making him smile happily before turning towards the human. "So...It's something concerning me? Is it big?"

The man nods. "Possibly. I found some sort of writing on the wall and...It concerns you." This grabs his attention and concern more than ever. "And...six others."

"Six other people?" He knew he had to inspect this. "I need to see this." He puts the kids down and crouches down. "Listen guys. I need to go with Mr. Jackson here for just a quick second! But I got you something from the mountains!" From his bag, he takes out small souvenirs from the area. "Here you go! I...Hope you guys like it." He gives them to the two, but they're still a bit sad. Knowing he has to do something to make them happy, he sighs. "...I'll take you to the carnival this weekend if you guys can wait."

This immediately made them smile and jump on him. "Thank you daddy! Thank you thank you!"

"O-Ok! Lay off, will ya?" They stop hugging so he could get up, then looks at their mother. "I'll be back. I look forward to some of the food you guys make."

She nods and kisses him again, having him do the same before him and the tall human to where he found what it was.

* * *

"...So where is this place?" The former hero asks while they walked through the small hills of the area.

"It should be...Around here!" He says while pointing out to a cave that was inside one of the hills. "Follow me!" He quickly runs to where it is while the Mobian followed, then leads him through the linair path to see a large stone wall that holds a drawing and writing; The drawing consists of a Blonde woman wearing a White dress while next to her was him, a man in a full-body costume of Blue, Red, and Silver, two people wearing a Blue jacket, but one had his arms into claws while the other had a demon-like arm, one that was a small fourteen year old with White hair holding a spear-like weapon that holds a moon on the top like a blade, and a swordsman on the same hair color but with a large sword. "Here, this is it."

He observes the picture to see it has him in it. "That...Really is me." He shakes his head a bit. "That's...Crazy. What is any of this even about?!"

The Blonde one looks at this to see through the reading. "It says that six Warriors of Light will be brought onto a world of Peace and Destruction."

Ken just observes the pictures now, looking at the one in the costume in particular. "...If that masked guy turns out to be a god, there's no way I can take him seriously. Especially if he makes bad puns."

"No, it's not him...Thankfully. It says that there's two gods that are to bring you onto the battlefield."

"Gods...And just when I was done with them. Especially after Bhunivelze." He sighs. "So, who are they?"

He looks at them more before turning to him for the answer. "...The Goddess of Peace; Harmony, and the God of Destruction; Discord."

 ** _X-The End-X_**


End file.
